Can of worms
by Fan1977
Summary: Some one suggest Klaus to redeem one of the acts of his past. Will Klaus be able to do that? Will start uploading it ASAP.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Klaus Mikaelsons tries to redeem one of his acts of the past. To do so he does something he has never done before; open up to someone. In the process he falls for someone while someone else is carrying his child. He has to decide whom to let in his life.


	2. Chapter 2 First step

**_Synopsis : Klaus wants to redeem himself and Cami suggest him how to do that. On the other front he and Rebekah are trying to get Elijah back from Marcel. _**

* * *

><p>Klaus entered Rouseau's and smiled as Cami turned towards him. Her expressions suddenly changed to annoyance at his sight and came to him and said with frustration "how is that I don't remember you when you are not right in front of me but now that I see you I remember everything".<p>

Klaus smiled and said "that is called compulsion love. By the way what do you remember?"

Cami sighed and led him to an empty table and sat down opposite him and said in frustration "that you are hybrid. You are protecting a pregnant girl. You are one thousand year old and your father wants to kill you because you are a monster. You have done horrible stuff in your life and you have recently daggered your brother, Elijah right? just because you thought that he will become a hindrance in your mission which you have not told me yet but personally I think you deserve to be punished for them". She didnt realize that by the end of her sentence her tone had become cynical.

She looked at Klaus and from his expressions she realized that she was being harsh so she took a deep breath to calm herself down and said "I am sorry. It is just that it is all so new for me and scary too".

Klaus raised his glass of drink and said "I didnt mean to scare you love. I told you all of that because I need someone to share my life event with and I need a stenographer to write my life story which you have accepted to be".

Cami stared at him and said "I don't think that is the case here. I think you are telling me all this because you know I have psychology background and you think that I can help you. You need my professional help or advice in whatever you have told me. You want me to tell you that you are not bad. Whatever you have done in your life is because you have a solid reason. The thing is that if you know all of this then why dont you redeem yourself and the answer is that you want someone do tell you because you don't know where to start".

She then leaned in and said "you want to redeem yourself then look at yourself in the mirror, at your past deeds and think for yourself how you can redeem that action"

Klaus asked angrily "and how do you propose I do that".

Cami sighed and said "the best advice I can give you is that you should contact the last person you wronged and make up for that".

Klaus laughed humorlessly and said "you mean my victims".

He saw her gulp and said "sure lets call them that. So you should try to contact their family members and make up for it".

KLaus stared at her for a moment and said cynically "sure why not! I will get right at that".

Cami stared at him angrily and said "if you are going to act that way then dont waste my precious time".

She got up angrily and went back to the bar. Klaus stared at his drink and after a couple of minutes he got up and left the bar totally ignoring Cami who was now serving drinks on the bar.

By the time he got home, it was really late. From the quiet in the house he realized that she had gone to bed along with Rebekah. Thinking of her reminded him of what she tried to do to their child a day earlier and how violently he had reacted. He thought about what she had told him later when he had gone to her room to ask her why she did it and realized that anyone in her position might have done the same thing considering his behavior towards her since he had found out about the pregnancy.

He went to his room and after taking a quick shower, he laid on his bed and tried to sleep but Cami's words were ringing in his ears for some reason. He tried to figure out why was that and then realized that may be because of this new development in his life and the promise of future he wants to change himself. When he couldn't sleep for the next thirty minutes he got up and started to pace in his room. He then went to the studio attached to his room and took off a cloth cover from a settee which revealed a big truck. He knelt down next to it and opened it. It was full of things from his life. He searched in it and took out a letter. He stared at it and then went to the desk and started writing on an empty piece of paper.

_"hi, My name is John Smith. I am the son of family friend of Bentons and as I understand from a mutual friend that you were their friends too. I recently found out about their death and I was wondering if you could tell me about any of their surviving relatives so that I can contact them and convey my condolences. _

_thanks"_

After writing it down he read it again and then folded it and went back to bed and in no time he had gone to sleep.

Next morning when he woke up he stared at the ceiling wondering about the step he was about to take _'will it help him?'_

At last he got out of bed and after changing his clothes, he looked at the letter one last time and went downstairs. On the way down he bumped into Hayley who said "I want to go to bayou to look for my pack".

Klaus stared at her for a second without saying anything and then said indifferently "you cannot go there alone and I have something planned for Rebekah to get Elijah back. You do want him back right?"

Hayley could feel the intensity of those stares on her face and it were making her frustrated so she said "yes I do want him back. I don't need Rebekah. I can go alone".

Klaus said "No Hayley, you cannot go alone. If anyone finds out who you are and about that" he pointed at her stomach and continued "they will be coming for you".

He then continued to go down and left the house. He stopped at the mail box and put the letter in the outgoing mail and said to himself "may be I will never get the response".

Hayley was sitting in the living room when she sensed him. She rolled her eyes as she realized that he has never come in calmly. It was always as if something was after him.

He stopped as he saw her sitting in the living room and said "where is Rebekah?"

Hayley was about to say something when they both heard the sound of high heels followed by Rebekah. She smiled at both of them and said "I have found the distraction for Marcel".

Klaus asked her "who?"

Rebekah said "like you said the other night, the way to a man is through his heart so I found the woman who can distract him while you can do what you have to do with the witches and vampires".

Klaus said through pursed lips "you involved Cami in this?"

Hayley looked at his expressions which were getting angrier by the minute and asked "who is Cami?"

Rebekah got up and poured herself and drink and said while sipping it "Cami is a bartender at Rouseau's who had a crush on Marcel and him at her so Nik here has compelled her to give Marcel a _chance_. Now I am using that compulsion for my advantage and using her to distract Marcel tomorrow at the party at compound while Nik will put the seeds of doubt in Marcel's mind".

Hayley looked at Klaus who was lost in his thought and asked "how will you do that?"

Klaus said with a smirk leaning against the door "I have already started the chain reaction. Marcel's left hand man Thierry loves a witch and tomorrow at the party Marcel will discover that Thierry has stolen the day light making ring spell from Marcel and has given it to that witch and they are planning to distribute it to other vampires".

He then turned and went upstairs and went to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Next day Hayley didnt see Klaus the whole day. In the afternoon she was going upstairs when she saw him coming down dressed in formal suit. Her heart fluttered as she saw him but she controlled it. He said to her "you will stay home. Sophie will be sending someone by name of Sabine to keep an eye on you".

As he continued to go down Hayley said "I don't need anyone to babysit me. I can take care of myself. I have been doing that since I was sixteen years old".

Klaus looked at her and then without saying anything he went downstairs.

She looked at them as Rebekah joined him and they stood in the foyer to talk for a minute. She then turned and went to her room.

Sabine looked at Hayley and said "see it is moving in circle indicating that it is a girl but you know it is just for fun. You can never be too sure about these things".

She stared at her for a second and then said "I will be going now".

and then she left.

Hayley stared at Sabine, as she hastily left the house. She got up slowly and went to her room.

Hayley laid on the bed thinking about what Sabine had said to her and about the baby's sex. She felt excited for the first time in her life but something was bugging her. The way Sabine's eyes had gone weird and the tone she used when she had said those weird words was spooking her. She picked up her cell and typed those words in her cell and emailed herself so that she will not forget them. She laid there thinking what it means and then she remembered someone from her past who could help her. At last she managed to get a shut eye.

Next morning she got up and changed quickly eager to find out what had happened with their plan and to contact her friend about those words. The house was quiet so she figured that they were not up yet. She went down to the kitchen and was pouring a class of juice for herself when she startled as she heard him asking "you are up early little wolf".

Hayley jumped at his sound, walked towards him and said sarcastically "not a vampire, werewolves sleep at night and wake up early in the morning".

He smirked as he sipped his drink but didn't say anything. Hayley stood there for a moment and then went to him and asked him "what happened last night?"

Klaus said still not looking at her "it went smoothly. Thierry is in the garden" At her confused look he continued "a place where Marcel keeps the vampires he punishes".

Klaus got up saying "now the next step. How to get Sophie to do the spell cloaked by someone else doing magic and for that I am going to use Katie, Thierry's boyfriend".

Hayley asked "why would Katie do magic if she knows that doing magic will be cause of punishment by Marcel?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then said "that is where my plan will come in. We will sold it to her that she can save her boyfriend and for that she will use magic".

Hayley asked "we?"

Klaus said "Rebekah, me and Sophie Devereaux".

He looked at her for a minute and then left her standing there lost in thoughts.

She said as he started to leave "I found something about the baby yesterday from Sabine".

Klaus stopped but didn't turn around.

Hayley said "I think it is a girl". She expected him to turn towards her but he didn't. She stared at his back and then looked down whereas Klaus left the house.

She went to the study and took out the laptop and sat behind the desk and started typing

_"Hi, how are you? It has been a long time since we talked. I hope your account is still functional. I am doing good. Life is really changed since the last time we met. I will fill you in with you some time but right now I need your help. I remember you doing major in linguists. I need your help with translating this "Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam". Can you please help me out? What does it mean? I promise I will keep in touch this time. Thanks. _

_Hayley"_

Hayley looked at the content carefully wondering if she is giving something away about who she is but when she didnt see anything, she send the email.

She didnt see Klaus or Rebekah the whole day and went to bed without meeting both of them.

It was late when she heard loud voices. She got up and went downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she listened to her shouting at him "you killed her so I had to stop Sophie from doing the spell. Otherwise Marcel would have found out that she was doing magic".

Klaus turned around as he sensed her and gave her a fleeting look and then turned back to Rebekah and said "I killed her because she was going to kill Marcel. Now by saving Marcel I have gained his trust and he will give Elijah back to me".

he turned around and went to his room.

For the next couple of days Klaus would leave the home early in the morning and come late at night while Rebekah stayed home with Hayley. Four days later after the Katie incidence Hayley walked onto him and Rebekah arguing in the study. She walked in there and stood there as Rebekah shouted angrily "you have not done anything for four days now. You said Marcel will let go of Elijah but he is still not back".

KLaus looked at her and said "Marcel not giving Elijah back makes me think that he is not in control of situation anymore".

Rebekah said angrily "then who is in charge?"

Klaus said "I don't know but I will look for it" and then he left the two women standing there staring at each other.

Hayley said after a while "I am going out for a walk".

She picked up her jacket and went outside. As she was strolling in the long driveway she looked up and saw Klaus looking out of the window. Their eyes met for just a second. She saw him turn away so she walked ideally to the mail box and laughed wondering _'who would send them mail?'_ She opened it ideally and was shocked to see a a letter in it. She took it out and after looking at it for a minute she went inside. She knocked at his room door but no one responded so she pushed it a little and realized that it was open. She walked in when the bathroom door opened and he came out while drying his hair on the towel. Hayley's eyes went to his naked torso. She hastily said "I knocked…" and started to turn red. Klaus smirked and then his gaze fell on the letter in her hand. He walked to the bed, picked up his shirt and started to wear it and asked "what is it?"

Hayley handed him the envelop and said "this is for you".

She saw his movement halt for a second but then he recovered and took it from her.

She stared at him for a second while he looked at the envelop and then left his room.

Klaus could feel her eyes on him but he refused to look at her. Seeing her every time reminded him of that night and what it had resulted into. He opened the letter and started reading it.

_"my daughter was their daughter's friend. Their daughter's was Amanda Benton. She was a troubled kid and she ran away just before they were killed. My daughter was telling me a couple of days ago that she has been in touch with her. Here is her email address if you are interested in talking to her…._

_benton123 "_

Klaus stared at the email address and wondered what to do. He thought for a moment and then after putting on his shoes, he left the house.

Klaus entered the Rouseau's and said to Cami "I need you to help me set up an email account".

Cami said "what?! why?"

Klaus said casually "I just need it. I don't have one and I think I should have one and may be you and I can connect through that if we are unable to meet each other".

Cami stared at him for a second and then said "okay, give me your phone. Do you have a laptop. It is easier on that".

Klaus nodded and gave her his cell phone.

Cami took a phone and said "I still cannot believe that you don't have any email account? How is it possible?"

Klaus said "I have never felt the need".

Cami looked at him and then said "okay i will set that up an account for you and give you a tutorial".

By the time Cami had given him a quick tutorial about how to use his hotmail account and set up his account on his phone, he was wondering why do people go into this hassle of having an account when there is simple paper and pencil but he didnt voice his opinion.

Later that night he was sitting on his bed thinking about the next step he should be taking to persuade Marcel to give Elijah back when he picked up his cell ideally and realized that he had been thinking about that letter since morning. He opened his account as Cami had showed him and took out that letter from his side drawer and started typing.

When he was done, he read it two time deliberating whether to send it or not and then he said "doesn't matter" and pressed the send tab.

Next morning Hayley was sitting at his desk with the laptop in her lap searching for what Sabine said meant but she was unable to find anything. She has been checking for the past four days if she had gotten any response from her friend or not but to her disappointment she had not yet. She was starting to wonder in frustration whether her friend had even gotten the email. She was about to log off from her account feeling disappointed when she startled when she heard him "I thought you would like to know that Elijah will be back in no time. I am working on it".

Hayley smiled and said "good to know".

Klaus stared at her for a few seconds and said "what is it about my brother that inspires instant admiration?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said with a smile "he was kind to me".

Klaus nodded without realizing that his lips had pursued which didnt go unnoticed by Hayley. She looked at him wondering what happened but by that time Klaus had left the study.

Hayley sat there staring at the screen feeling lost thinking _'what the hell, why can't I find it and why is her friend not replying her'_. She stared at the screen and then straightened up as she saw an unread email.

She got curious as to who would have send it to her. The curiosity got better of it and she opened it. She stared at the words on it and then stood up. She just stared at it without blinking for god knows how long and then she snapped the laptop shut and went to her room.

She spend the whole day wondering _'how did he get her email address'_. She wondered 'him?' and then she realized that some thing about that writing had made her believe that it was a man. The contents of the email were started to make her nervous. She was sure that he was joking but if he was joking then that means that there is something wrong with him and how did he know about her parents. She tried to keep herself occupied with random stuff the whole day thinking about the baby, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah. Thinking of Elijah brought a smile on her lips and she wondered when will he be back and can she trust Klaus to bring him back. and then shook her head and went to her room. She went to bed before seeing Klaus or Rebekah. While lying on the bed, she started think about him again. She went to sleep thinking about him and what he had written.

Next morning when she came down both Rebekah and Klaus were gone so she went to the study and opened the laptop and sat down on the desk. She stared at that email for a while and then pressed reply button and started typing.

_"I dont know what to say to you except that it is a terrible joke that you made. I didnt get along with my foster parents but their death was horrific and you say you did that. If you did it then how come you are admitting it so openly on an email? I dont want you to contact me again"._

She stared at it for a second and then pressed the send tab.

She then closed her laptop and stood up.

Couple of days went by during which Hayley anxiously waited for a response from her friend about that line so she checked it everyday. She was surprised to realize while waiting for her response that she was also unconsciously expecting a response from him. She justified her expectation by saying to herself that perhaps she is alone all day home so may be that is the reason. Some one to talk to without the fear of them finding out who you are.

Klaus took out his cell and was about to call Marcel when his eyes went to an alert about an email on his account. He stared at it and then after deliberating he opened it and stared at her name and opened it. As his eyes slid on the words, he got really annoyed and closed it angrily thinking '_what was the point of all this stupidity?'_

He cleared his head by shaking his head and then dialed Marcel's number but he couldn't get hold of him so he laid down and closed his eyes and thinking about that email he went to sleep.

Next morning Klaus went to Rouseau's and darted straight to Cami and said "she does not believe me".

Cami took a deep breath and said "who does not believe you?"

KLaus said with annoyance "the person I am trying to redeem myself to".

Cami said "O so that is why you got the email account setup. Good for you but what did you tell her?"

KLaus said with irritation "what else? that I killed her parents".

Cami stared at Klaus in shock and said "you told her that. Are you crazy? when I meant redeem I meant talk to her and find out how it affected her life and try to make up for the loss she or he suffered because of your monstrous action".

He looked at her for a second realizing that she was right and what sort of person writes an email to someone telling that they killed her parents.

After reaching home, he went to the study and opened the laptop and after staring it for a while he opened his account as Cami had shown him and then pressed the reply tab on her email and started typing.

"So you do don't believe me? I am not going to take it personally. I am used to it - people not believing in me. The thing is that my friend, she is a psychologist or studying to be one and she thinks that it will help me to talk to a friend about how I feel, you know the psychologist bullshit. She thinks the only way to redeem my acts is to earn the forgiveness from people I wronged and you were the first one on the list. So thought may be it will work but any way"

He stared at the writing for a few minutes and then pressed the send button.


	3. Chapter 3 Baby Steps

**_Synopsis: Klaus confides some information about his life with someone. On the other front, he meets Davina and Rebekah figures out where Elijah is. _**

* * *

><p>Hayley was pacing her room unable to sleep. The stranger from the email was haunting her since morning ever since she had send him that email. She half expected him to never respond to her but another part of her, the part that she didn't understand ever wanted to hear from you. She felt flustered so she opened the bedroom door and went downstairs.<p>

She went to his study and after looking from the shelf, she picked up a book and was turning when she bumped into him. She shrieked bringing a smirk on his face and said "you need to make your presence known instead of scaring people off".

Klaus looked down at her face which was starting to recover from the shock and stepped back making her realize that they were standing too close.

He went behind the desk and sat down on the chair while Hayley started to move towards the door and then she remembered something and said "Rebekah mentioned that Cami is bartender. From my experience bartenders know a lot of things because they get to see many people. I was wondering if she could help me finding my pack".

Klaus said without looking up from the book he was reading and said "you can try but as I understand she came back to town after a break and she is not _just any regular bartender_. She is studying to be a psychologist. Bar tending is just a way to get through her studies what normal people do".

Hayley looked at him with amusement at the tone change when was mentioning Cami's degree.

Klaus sensed her eyes on him and looked up and caught her staring at him and the amusement on her face making him wonder what happened.

She said "give me her phone number so that I can talk to her"

Klaus took out his cell and gave it to her.

Hayley looked at him in surprise but took the cell phone and searched her name in the phone book and texted it to her phone. She saved both of their phone numbers in her phone and gave his cell back to him saying "I have both of yours now".

This made Klaus look up. He leaned back and said "you didn't have my cell phone with you".

Hayley felt flustered as she remembered when she had deleted his number after she had left Mystic Falls thinking that she will never meet him again "I had lost it".

HE could hear her racing heartbeat making him wonder when and how she lost it and then he said "right" and then concentrated on his book. She looked at him for a second but then turned and left the study.

As soon as she left Klaus looked up and stared at the spot she was standing a minute ago wondering about what she had said.

Next morning when she came down the house was very quiet. She wondered if they are all sleeping or left the house. She went to the study and opened the laptop expecting to see an email from her friend about that sentence but what caught her eye was the email from that person. A smile crept on her lips without her knowledge and she wondered _'why was she waiting for that email?'_

She clicked the email and started to read it. The wordings sounded aloof to her and made her angry for some reason. She wondered if that was an apology then didn't sound like it. She stared at it for a couple of minutes and then dragged the laptop towards her and started typing

_"if that was an apology then you suck. No wonder you are see a psychologist. I know someone who is seeing a psychologist and he needs major help in that. I hope he is getter better help then you are" _and pressed the send button.

A couple of hours later after Hayley had retreated into her room Klaus got up and went to his room too. Klaus was getting ready for the bed feeling frustrated at not making any progress with Marcel about Elijah's return when he ideally picked up the phone and at moment he realized that he had been waiting for her email since morning. He looked at the cell screen in surprise as he realized that he had gotten an email from her. He clicked the email and started reading it an annoyance went through his face. Then after a thought started typing a reply.

Hayley snuggled in her bed under the duvet with the laptop thinking about continuing searching the meaning of those words that Sabine had uttered after deciding that her friend had never gotten an email from her. She opened the laptop and then without thinking she logged onto her account and smiled as she realized that she was right about getting an email from him. She opened it and read

_"She is helping a lot. She is turing out to be a better help then any one in my family has been except for this stupid idea which I am regretting with each passing minute. May be you should try to considering you being a 'problem child' and all". _

and then started typing again _"I don't need a psychologist. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Who told you that I was a problem child? Why are you seeing a psychologist? Anger issues?"_

Klaus was looking at the ceiling with his cell phone still in his hand when he noticed a new email alert. He smiled even before opening it, he knew it was her so he opened it and read it and sat up in anger and then started typing

_"You have the nerve to talk to me about anger issues when you yourself are being a rude person. I am trying to make up for what I did to you and you are being so unappreciative"_

and pressed the send tab and then held his head and wondered _'why he got so angry?_'

As he put the cell down on the bed side table he sighed in frustration and picked it up again and opened her email and after reading _"what is your problem?" _he got so irked him that he started typing without thinking _"my problem is that I have gotten a girl pregnant and don't know how to handle it"_ and pressed the send tab in anger and then said _"no , no and no"._

He cursed himself for losing his temper and after thinking dialed Cami's number. Hearing her groggy sleepy voice he said "how do I know if an email has been send or not?"

She asked in annoyance now "Klaus?! do you know what time is it?"

Klaus said "yes, so how do I do it?"

Cami said "I don't understand your question".

He said angrily "never mind" and put the cell down.

He stared at the cell phone for a long time but no alert came through so he put the cell down hoping that the email didn't go through and went to sleep after a lot of tossing and turning.

Hayley stared at the contents of the email. The first thought that came to her mind was _'so I was right, he is a man'_ and then she felt really depressed all of a sudden. After some time she closed the laptop with a heavy heart and went upstairs to her room wondering _'why she is suddenly feeling down?'. _

She laid on the bed thinking about the mail and wondered _'does Klaus feel the same way? Is that why he doesn't know how to interact with me and to this situation'. _

She shook her head and said to herself '_no, that cannot be it. He is 1000 year old. He wouldn't panic on such a small matter". _

Next morning when he left his room, he saw her coming out of her room too. She asked him "what have you done about Elijah?"

Klaus said "I have talked to Marcel about it but he had not replied back to me so I am going to ask again".

They both turned towards Rebekah who said sarcastically "so Marcel has at last become a big boy and is refusing to listen to you".

Klaus said "well he is a big boy _now_". And continued to go downstairs saying "I will get Elijah back today even if I have to go through Marcel".

Hayley looked at Rebekah who said with annoyance " don't worry, Nik will never raise a finger at Marcel".

Hayley asked to Rebekah "do you not like Marcel?"

Rebekah took a long breath and said "there is a long history to cover wolf girl. Right now I have to go. When I come back we can have heart to heart".

After saying that Rebekah left the house too. Hayley stood here for a minute and then went to her room and picked up her jacket and left the house.

She spend the whole day in bayou trying to figure out where her pack was but no luck so she came back home in the afternoon feeling really tired and depressed. After taking a long shower she went to the study and opened the laptop and stared at the email she had gotten from him.

She adjusted her position and started typing

_"why don't you know what to do? You should be happy. Aren't you happy? Do you not…_

Klaus entered the house angrily and shouted "Rebekah, I told you that I was handling him. Why would you do that? I was handling Marcel. Was killing his vampires cathartic to you?"

Hayley hastily pressed the send button and then cursed as she realized that she has not finished typing the sentence. She got up and left the study and came to the foyer and stopped as she saw Klaus and Rebekah standing so close to each other glaring at each other that it scared her.

Rebekah said angrily "what have you done so far?"

Klaus stepped back in frustration and said "I have uncovered how Marcel knows about witches doing magic"

Rebekah forgot her anger and said "how?"

Klaus said "he is using a witch who has these premonitions when someone is doing magic. He would have told me more if you had not started your own personal agenda and now he might not trust me but I have a feeling that witch is holding Elijah captive".

Hayley tried to sneak past them when Klaus said "I will try to fix it tomorrow. You take care to stay out of my path".

He then went to his room without giving a glance at Hayley.

Hayley asked Rebekah "what happened?"

Rebekah said "I killed some of Marcel's vampire while I was snooping around in the compound because they were being rude to me and then one thing led to another and he found out about me trying to locate Elijah in the compound"

She started to go up when Hayley said "so what is new? He already knows that Klaus wants Elijah back".

Rebekah said with a sigh "Nik wanted Marcel to give Elijah back to him on his own decision as in Marcel trusting Nik after he saved his life whereas I want to take Elijah back from Marcel".

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but Rebekah was gone by then.

She also retreated to his room and after changing her clothes she went to lay on her bed. She tried to go to sleep but couldn't and then she realized that she was thinking about him and what he had shared with her. She picked up her cell and ideally opened her account again and stared at the last email he had send about him getting someone pregnant. Suddenly she put her free hand on her stomach and smiled wondering _'should she tell him that she is pregnant too?'_ but then she shook her head saying to herself _'too much sharing is never good'._

Klaus took a shower and went to his bed. He put the phone on his bed side table and then after a thought he picked it up again and saw that he had an email. He smiled for the first time in the whole day and opened it.

He took a deep breath as he realized after reading the reply that the email he had accidentally send was in fact send and this reply was a response to that email. He sat there for a minute wondering whether he should tell her his fears or not then he said "what the heck" and started typing _"it is not that I am not happy. It is just that I don't know what to do. You can say that the idea that I am going to have a child scares me. We don't exactly like each other" _

He pressed the send button and turned to adjust his pillow when he noticed the alert. He though for a moment and then opened it and smiled as he read _"why? is she not pretty?"_

An image of her naked body from that passionate night came into his mind and he smiled and said _"no, it is not that. She is exquisite but we just don't like each other. More important that she does not like me. You can say that I am not a likable person". _

Hayley pulled the cover up and stared at the words and typed after a second _"yes that can be a problem! From your emails you look like an angry man and I am sure you are rude to her. An advice; try to be nice to her. She is carrying your child after all"_

She wondered whether she can say the same thing to Klaus or not but then she shook her head and pressed the send tab.

Klaus didn't realize that he waiting for the response until he saw the response. He smiled and typed _"yes sure let me do that the first thing in the morning"_

Hayley stared at those words and then she impulsively wrote _"how was your day?"_

Klaus stared at those words wondering when was the last time someone had asked him this question. He thought for a moment and then typed _"long"_.

He smiled when within two minutes he got another response _"not a man of words I see. May be that is the reason she does not like you :). Care to elaborate?"_

Klaus wrote _"what is :)? I have lost something and I am looking for it". _

Hayley smiled as she read the response and said _":) means 'smile'. Must be really expensive thing if you spend the whole day looking for it". _

Klaus stared at those words and thinking about Elijah he wrote _"very expensive" _he thought for a moment and then with hesitation typed _"why are you talking to me? I told you what I did to your parents?" _and send it.

Hayley read the message and after a long time of staring at it she switched off of her cell phone wondering why is she talking to him and tried to go to sleep.

He kept looking at his cell but when he didn't get a reply he put it down on the bed side table and with a smirk he laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

Next morning he woke up late. It was already 12 pm so he hastily dressed up wondering how can he convince Marcel to get Elijah back. When he came down he saw Rebekah and Hayley sitting in the living room.

Rebekah said without turning towards him "while you were sleeping, I have found out that Marcel goes to this church regularly".

Hayley looked up from the laptop she had in her lap just in time to see his lips pursed and she wondered in annoyance 'are they going to have another fit'?" but when Klaus said "yes I know. The priest over there Father Kieran, he is Cami's uncle. Good man".

He sat down opposite Hayley not realizing that he was looking at her. 'is she not pretty?" from that email were still ringing in his ears.

Hayley sensed his gaze on her and looked up and said "what?"

Klaus said "nothing" feeling flustered and then said to Rebekah "so what are you thinking?"

Rebekah said "I am going to look over there. Why would Marcel visit a church?"

Klaus smirked and said while getting up "at one time he used to go to church regularly. May be that is why he goes".

He started to leave but stopped at the door and said while looking at Hayley "Oh before I forget it I have found something about your pack".

That made Rebekah turned towards them and Hayley looked at him in surprise. He felt the eyes of both ladies on his face and for some reason started to feel self conscious. He said in a casual voice "your pack is cursed. They remain in wolf form throughout the month and turn human once a day on full moon".

Hayley said "what?"

Klaus didn't say anything for a second and then said "yes, they were cursed in 1990's by some witch. I don't know anything else about them. but I suggest that you don't go to the bayou until full moon. Werewolves are vicious creatures". He smirked at the look she gave him at the end of the sentence but didn't comment on it and left.

Hayley spend the whole day in her bedroom thinking about what he had told her about her pack. She realized that she didn't even know them, still her heart was aching for them. She felt like going to the bayou but her mind told her that Klaus was right. Werewolves in wolves form can be dangerous and she had to think about her child.

She felt like sharing this information with someone but who? Rebekah was not exactly friendly and she knows what is going on. May be that stranger but then she decided against it after thinking _'what can she tell him? about werewolves, witches and vampires'_. She smiled and picked up the book and started to read it and went to sleep without realizing when only to be awaken by voice coming from next door which was Rebekah's room.

She got up and walked next door and pushed the door open and heard as Rebekah was telling Klaus "… clever girl, she made me forget it. I cannot remember what place was it".

Klaus said taking a step towards her "what?"

Rebekah shouted "that bloody witch made me forget where I saw Elijah".

Hayley couldn't help it and asked with a smile "you have found him?"

Klaus looked at her curiously while Rebekah still trying to remember where she had seen Elijah. Hayley felt really flustered under his scrutinizing glare. She looked at Rebekah who said "no worries I will find out".

Hayley asked Klaus as he was leaving Rebekah's room "what is going on?"

Klaus said indifferently "Marcel introduced me to Davina, his secret weapon, today after I convinced him that killing his vampires was totally Rebekah's idea. She lives in the attic above the church. I am sure she is keeping Elijah somewhere because he was not in that attic when I was invited in. On the other hand Rebekah also found Marcel's witch _and she found Elijah tucked away somewhere by Davina_ but that witch had made her forget about it but I have to tell you that witch really hates all of us especially me. I think you and she can become best friends". A smirk had appeared on his face by the end of sentence.

As he was leaving the room Hayley asked ignoring the last part of his sentence "wait, what? can that be done? I thought Originals cannot be compelled".

KLaus looked at her for a moment remembering 'I am sure you are rude to her. An advice, be nice to her. She is carrying your child after all' and took a deep breath and said "yes we cannot be. She must have done some magic".

He then left the room leaving Hayley standing there staring at Rebekah who seemed to be lost in thoughts too. After a few seconds Hayley also retreated to her room feeling lighter for the first time in the whole day. She wondered why was it and why was she attracted to Elijah?

Klaus went to his bed thinking about the events of the day. He felt physically and emotionally exhausted so he picked up the cell and for the first time deliberately opened his account but suddenly felt disappointed when there was no new email. He cursed himself for wanting to hear from her. He put the cell down and went to sleep.

Next morning when he came down he saw Rebekah and Hayley sitting quietly both of them lost in thoughts.

Klaus said to Rebekah "so what are you going to do about that witch and Elijah?"

Rebekah said "Davina is the key in here and I know where she is so I am going to start with the church again".

Klaus suddenly felt something at the back of his neck. He turned around and caught her looking at him. Hayley realized that she was staring at him. She said feeling flustered

He gave her a smirk and left the house saying "well you do that while I try to find out her weak point and use it against her. I am sure she has Elijah somewhere".

Hayley saw Rebekah's expressions and realized that she was not listening to him but changed her mind when she said a couple of minutes later "okay I am off".

She turned to Hayley and said authoritatively "you, wolf girl…" when the bell rang. Rebekah gave her a exasperated look and went to check who it was.

Hayley had been wondering what to answer him. Should she answer him? What is the harm? Her heart was telling her to contact him, something about his writing made her want to talk to him whereas her mind was telling her not to continue this with him. So when Rebekah went to check the door she got up and went to the laptop she had left on the table and opened it. After logging on to her account she opened the email again and started typing

"_I don't know. You sound fascinating considering what you claim you did to my foster parents. You need to stop saying that. It can get you into trouble if someone finds out what you think you did". _

She pressed the send tab after reading it again and looked up as Rebekah entered the living room with a middle age woman whom she recognized at once.


	4. Chapter 4 Trust issues

**_Synopsis: Hayley faces an ordeal with the witches whereas she opened up to the stranger some more. Klaus finds more about the girl in the emails while he tries to keep Hayley safe. _**

* * *

><p>Rebekah opened the door and saw a middle age woman standing at the door.<p>

Rebekah said "She is Agnes, she says that some Sophie Deveraux send her here to check on the baby".

Agnes looked at Hayley and said "we have met, remember in the crypt".

Hayley said indifferently "yes, I remember you. You are one of the witches who kidnapped me. What do you mean by check on of the baby?"

Agnes smiled and said "There is a doctor in the bayou, a witch doctor. You can go and get the baby checked without anyone in French Quarter getting suspicious".

Hayley stared at her and said "not interested".

She looked at Rebekah who said "most women would kill to have a baby. I suggest you start caring about it".

She looked at Agnes and then Hayley and said "you will be fine. I am off to take care of that other business".

Rebekah walked out to the church two hours later and smiled thinking about what Elijah had just told her and asked her to promise him to take care of Hayley. Thinking of her reminded that she had to go to bayou so she decided to go check on her in the bayou doctor when her cell pinged. She looked at the text and whooshed to where she could sense her.

Klaus was looking down at Davina talking to Tim when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "what happened Rebekah?"

Rebekah said "your baby mama had disappeared on me. She was supposed to come to the bayou to visit a doctor but then I got a text from her that she is in trouble but by the time I came here she was gone".

Klaus stared at Davina and said to Rebekah "I will be there in a second".

Rebekah was looking around for Hayley in the small cottage when she sensed him. She said to him sarcastically "I am impressed by your desire to help your baby mama".

Klaus ignored her sarcasm and said "where is she Rebekah?"

Before Rebekah could say anything they heard howling. She said "lovely". They both walked out just in time to see her coming towards the cottage.

Hayley's eyes eyes flew open some time later at night and she realized that she was in her bed and was warm. She looked outside the window and realized that it was still dark and then she remember how the witches tried to kill her after her checkup, how she had called Rebekah but before she came, she had to run and then those wolves came from somewhere and helped her. How concerned Klaus and Rebekah both were when they saw her coming towards the cottage and how his expressions had changed at Elijah's name and how she had stumbled and Klaus had carried her to the car and then up the stair and put her on the bed. She could still feel his arms around her body and that was starting to annoy her as she realized that she didn't want to feel that way. She tried to go back to sleep again but was unable to. At last she sat up and opened the laptop and sat down on the bed staring at it wanting to share what happened to her with someone. She opened a new email and after some hesitation she started to type

_"so how was your day? Mine was crappy". _

She stared at it for about five minutes wondering why is she telling him so much about herself but then she thought _'what is the harm? they dont know each other and there is no chance of them meeting then why not'_. She felt better and send the email and laid down in her bed thinking about him wondering how he is and what he is like?

Klaus went to his room after laying her down and after changing his clothes he fell on the bed and in no time he was asleep. Next morning when he woke up it was still early so he laid there for a while thinking about what had happened in the bayou and why the witches wanted to kill Hayley. He decided to talk to Sophie about it so he sat up and then realized that it was still dark outside. He ideally picked up his phone and switched it on and then sat up agains as he saw alert for two emails. He opened the first one without knowing that he was smiling and after reading it his smile widened and then he opened the other one and pressed the reply tab and started typing

_"why what happened? I too had a problem with girl I got pregnant but it is sorted out now"_

He stared at the contents of the other email and then typed _"don't get mad at me later that I didnt tell you but I must admit that you the first one who is having doubt about what I have admitted to you. If only you knew me!"_

and pressed send tab.

He stayed there thinking about her wondering for the first time what she is like but then he shook his head and lied down again and thinking about her he went to sleep.

Hayley was sitting on the sofa with laptop in her lap reading his email when Klaus whooshed in the living room with Sophie Deveraux. She stared at him angrily as he pushed Sophie on the sofa and said "you said that you will protect Hayley and … that" he pointed at Hayley's stomach.

Hayley looked up from the laptop and said cynically "you are all class!"

Klaus ignored her and said to Sophie "you failed. Your witch friends tried to kill her and that child".

Hayley who was typing something looked up for a fraction of second and caught his eyes but they both looked away immediately.

Sophie said "I am sorry for what happened. The witches believe that this baby will destroy them. I tried to convince them but it was useless. Think about it if something happens to her it happens to me too. We are linked".

Klaus asked her "why would they think that?" whereas Hayley suddenly remembered those weird words that Sabine had uttered but kept her mouth shut as she saw anger signs on Klaus's face and made a mental note of telling him later.

Sophie looked at Hayley who was looking at them and said "I don't know".

From her tone Klaus picked up that she was hiding something so he looked at Rebekah who exchanged looks with Klaus and before Klaus could say anything she said "then may be you can tell us about the Davina"

Sophie said "you know about Davina?"

Rebekah said "yes".

Sophie said "then you know about the harvest business too?"

Hayley looked up while typing just in time to see Rebekah exchanging amused looks with Klaus. Klaus smirked and sat down opposite Sophie and said "sure, lets start from there. What is this bloody harvest?"

Sophie said "you didn't know!"

Klaus smiled and said "no but now we know so I suggest you start telling Sophie Deveraux". Hayley looked at him as the tone changed to coldness and she felt a shiver run through her body but she didn't let it show on her face.

Sophie said "You have met Davina?"

Hayley slowly closed the laptop as she saw Klaus stood up angrily and said "yes, we have met Davina and I suggest you start telling the truth right now unless you want me to fulfill your wish to die. My hands are already itching".

By the time Sophie was done telling the harvest story, Hayley felt sick. She got up and went to the powder room. Klaus groaned as his hybrid hearing picked up throwing up sounds. He looked at Rebekah angrily who said "your baby mama has weak stomach Nik".

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but his cell rang so he took it out angrily and said "yes Marcel what is it?"

Rebekah looked at him as her ears picked up "there has been some dead witches found in bayou. I was wondering if you are interested in finding out what happened there".

Klaus looked at Hayley who had just entered the living room wiping her lips with her hand and said "dead witches! sure. I will be there".

He put the cell down and said "you Sophie Devereaux make sure that witches don't hurt her or the baby any more. I am going to check out these dead witches and see what else is going on and make sure that they are not traced back to that". He said to all of them pointing at Hayley's stomach at the end of the sentence and left the room.

As soon as he left Hayley picked up her jacket and started towards the door when Rebekah whooshed right in front of her and said "where do you think you are going?"

Hayley said "going to find out about those dead witches, may be that will help me find my pack".

Sophie said "I am going to find out what is going on and how did those witches died" but Hayley said "no, you are not going there alone. I am coming with you".

Rebekah looked at those two women helplessly and realized by the determined look on her face that she wail not be able to persuade her so she said "well you cannot go alone. I will come with you".

Klaus was sitting in Rousseau's drinking while thinking about Elijah, Amanda Benton and this situation with Hayley while waiting for Marcel when he got a phone call. He said "yes Rebekah what is it?"

Rebekah said "a vampire saw your baby mama in the bayou. He will be on the way to tell Marcel so if you can stop him you should".

Klaus said through clenched teeth "what are you and she doing in the bayou? Didn't I tell you to stay home".

Rebekah said "maybe we can discuss how horrible of a babysitter I am when we get home but can you do anything right now".

Klaus stood up as he saw Marcel entering the bar and said "I have to go, my sister has something up her sleeve again".

By the time Hayley and Rebekah entered the house, Klaus was steaming in anger. He looked at both of them angry and then went upstairs to his room. He felt like strangling Hayley but he decided to act better. He stopped pacing after a while and took out his cell and opened his account. He opened her email and started to read it

_"glad that things are working out with your baby's mother. Well I am in a fix right now and cannot get out of it. My roommate is just dragging his dirty business in my life"._

Klaus stared at it for a while and then typed "_dirty business?! what does that even mean?"_

He pressed the send tab and then closed it. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a long shower to wash away the frustration that he was feeling because of Hayley and Rebekah's action. Standing under the shower he wished from the bottom of his heart that Elijah were with him to handle these two women in his life. Rebekah alone was handful, adding Hayley in the mix was not helping and he was getting tired of this on her guard duty.

Hayley was staring ideally at his last email when she received a new one from him. She smiled and opened it and stared at those words wondering how she can share her experience with him without telling him about Klaus and what is happening in her life. She thought for a minute and then started writing, choosing her words very carefully and send the email.

When he came out he went straight to bed thinking about sleeping but decide to check his email before going to sleep. He smiled as he saw one unread email and clicked it and read the reply

_"he has made many enemies in his line of work and being his roommate I am becoming a collateral target in their wish to take revenge from him". _

He stared at those words and then thought of what Cami had told him to make sure she is doing okay so after deliberating for a second he started typing feeling a bit hesitant.

_" Line of work? Sounds interesting but aren't you his roommate so how do you fit into all of this". _

He stared at the screen and was not disappointed when he got another email saying _"well it is not as simple. We are not just roommate. It is just a complicated situation. The bottom line is that I don't have any place else to live right now so don't have a choice and even though his line of work is not exactly very friendly but it protects me in current situation". _

Klaus typed _"protect you from what? Law?"_

She smiled as she read and after thinking started writing _"yes you can say that". _

Reading that brought a smile to his lips and he typed _"so you are a problem child?!"_

Hayley smiled and typed _"well that is up for debate :)" _and then after a second she said _"I am going to bed. good night". _

Klaus stared at those words wondering when was the last time some one had said that to him. He half wanted to say the words but then thought better of it and put the cell phone down and went to sleep.

Hayley was about to log off when she saw an unread email. She sat up excitedly as she realized that the email was from her friend. She opened it and started reading it.

_"Hey, how are you? Sorry for late reply. You are right it has been what two years since we saw each other last time. I have been really busy with things and life lol. Any way that sentence you send means 'this baby will bring about death of all witches'. Strange if you ask me. I would love to know where you heard it from but right now I am running late for my class. keep in touch. _

_Ellie"_

Hayley stared at those words with sinking heart and then she remembered what Sophie had told them about this baby. She made a mental note of telling Klaus about this in the morning. She closed the laptop and went to sleep.

Next morning she woke up and after changing her clothes she went down but soon she realized that Klaus was not home. She didnt see either Klaus or Rebekah the whole day. Her annoyance at both of them for leaving her alone all day without telling them what is going on was increasing with each passing day. Her desire to tell him about this new discovery was diminishing with each passing minute but something was nagging her so after some thought she went to the study and took out the laptop and started typing _"I found something yesterday that might put my roommate's welfare in jeopardy. Do you think I should tell him?"_

She waited for Rebekah but there was no sign of her so she went to her bed early,

In the middle of night she woke up and wondered what woke her up but couldn't figure out. She wondered if it is the tension of finding out why those witches tried to kill her and the baby or it is something else. Suddenly she thought of him and picked up her cell and smiled as she saw an unread email from him. She started reading it

_"if this jeopardy going to put you in jeopardy too then yes tell him. After all you said his line of work if providing you protection too". _

She smiled and went to sleep thinking about him, who he is, what is his name and what he looks like?

Next morning, she changed her clothes hurriedly wanting to catch him before he leaves. As she reached the foyer she saw him leaving the house. She said "Klaus, wait I need to tell you something".

Klaus stopped and turned towards her and looked at her questioningly. She walked to him and said "remember the other night after Marcel's party I told you about what Sabine had told me about the baby's being a girl"

She stopped for a moment as she saw his expressions softening and smiled and continued "well she said another thing in a different language. I asked someone what it meant and yesterday she replied to me".

Klaus took one step towards her and said aggressively "and?"

Hayley swallowed the anger starting to bubble in her at his style and said looking into his eyes "this baby will bring about the death of all witches". She was surprised to see a smile on his face and when he said "well I am growing fonder of this child by the day".

Hayley snapped "nothing to be too proud of. If those damn witches think that this baby is a danger to them then they will definitely try to kill her again".

Klaus didn't say anything for a minute and then said "they dare not cross my path again". He turned and left without noticing the smile on her face.

He went to the bar and saw Marcel sitting there. Marcel asked him "so what did you want to talk to me about yesterday?"

Klaus sat on the stool and said "harvest business and Davina. What is the deal over there?"

Marcel took a deep breath and started telling him about how harvest was supposed to get witches their power from their ancestors and how it required killing of four witches and how Sophie confided in him about the harvest and wanted him to stop it and how he saved Davina and how Davina was now helping him get back at witches. When he was done Klaus said "so you saved her Marcellus because you saw a fighter in her".

Marcel looked at him an said "there was someone to save me and there was someone to save her".

Klaus smiled and said "so I assume that witch of yours has my brother now. Question is why is she not returning him?"

Marcel took a deep breath and said "you know how teenagers are. She is just having being armament in not returning him. I tried it but she is a witch and we are no match to a witch".

Klaus stared at him and then stood up angrily and said "I will get him back even if I have to go through her myself".

He whooshed out of bar and headed toward the church when he heard his yell "Klaus, you will not lay a finger on her".

Klaus turned towards him and said "she gives me back my brother and I will not harm her but if she does not…"

He was unable to finish his sentence as a punch landed on his cheek. He stumbled back and as he turned towards Marcel angrily Marcel flew in the air and fell a few feet away from him.

Klaus spun around and a smile crept on his face as he saw Elijah standing there.

Elijah fixed his suit and said "if anyone is going to teach my brother a lesson, it will be me".

Marcel stared at Elijah and said "she let you go".

Elijah said coldly "yes" and then he turned to Klaus and said "shall we go".

Hayley was sitting in the study with the laptop in her lap thinking of writing an email to him when Rebekah entered and said "I am off to meet Marcel. I am going to demand him today to give Elijah back to us".

As she turned and left Hayley got up and followed her and said "Rebekah Klaus said not to interfere in his business. He is up to something and i don't want things to go wrong again".

Rebekah turned towards her and said "you think I am jeopardizing the situation. Elijah is my family. I want him back".

Hayley didn't say anything for a second and then said "must be nice to have family and to have so much care about each other".

Rebekah looked at her expressions and said "well you have found a family too".

Hayley said "yes but i have not met them yet. Klaus said they are wolves".

Rebekah stared at her for a second and then said softly "I meant _us._ Having Nik's child makes you a family".

Hayley opened her mouth to say something when the door open and Rebekah said "finally Nik…" and then she smiled openly as Elijah entered the house. She ran to him and hugged him and said "now that you are back, how are you going to punish Nik?"

Elijah said with a smile and kissed her on the cheek and said "Excuse me" and let her go and left.

Rebekah looked at Klaus and saw him looking in one direction. She turned towards it and saw Hayley disappearing and Elijah following her.

She turned toward Klaus just in time to see him going upstairs towards his room.

Klaus was pacing his room not being able to stop thinking about her happy face when she had seen Elijah. Something was bothering him making him question _'why was it bothering him. He had an idea she and Elijah were warming up to each other so why is she surprise now'_. He rubbed his hand a the back of his neck and then picked up his cell and started composing an email to her wanting to share something with someone.

Klaus typed "_remember I told you that i was looking for something I lost. Well I found it today". _

He switched off his cell for the night and after changing his clothes he went to sleep. Next morning when he came down he sensed Elijah in the study. He went there and saw him standing near the window. He said to him "so what made Davina let you go?"

Elijah said without looking at him "She took out the dagger to study it but didn''t put it back at the right spot".

Klaus turned around as he heard Rebekah ask "so did you find out anything new from her?"

Elijah didnt turn and then as Klaus sensed Hayley enter the room Elijah turned towards her and smiled making his heart squeeze for some reason. Elijah said with a smile "she told me about harvest business and how Marcel saved her when her own mother wanted to kill her and that one of the harvest girls is Monique Deveraux, niece of Sophie Deveraux".

Klaus said "so that is the reason Sophie wanted me in the town so that I can take down marcel and she can finish the harvest and get her niece back".

Rebekah asked "but how could she be sure that you will come".

Elijah said "that is where Hayley came in. Sophie Deveraux sensed her pregnancy as she has this gift and after confirming that it was Nikalus's child, she manipulated him into coming to town through Katherine. I don't know what Katherine got out of this but I am really interesting how did you end up in New Orleans Hayley".

Hayley eyes went to Klaus involuntarily as she remember the night when he had told her about her family after them having that passionate night.

Klaus could feel her eyes on him but refused to look at her. She cleared her throat and said "Klaus told me in Mystic Falls about my pack".

Klaus turned to look at her and their eyes met when Elijah asked "how do you know about her pack Niklaus?"

Before Hayley could say anything Klaus said "Just a lucky guess. She was looking for clue and I gave her one. Who thought it would lead to something substantial".

Hayley stared at him wondering _'why has he not mentioned the birth mark' _but Klaus didn't look at her.

Klaus could feel everyone's eyes on him so he said "so what is our next plan. Sophie Deveraux used us for her own purpose. I will not play a pawn in her game but this harvest business seems fishy. I am not okay with it".

Elijah who was still looking at Hayley startled as Rebekah said "what are you thinking Elijah?"

He looked at Klaus who had a smirk on his face and said "our deal with Sophie Deveraux is over. We will deal things our own way from now on wards" and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Hard but not impossible

**_Synopsis: Hayley gets a new perspective of her developing relationship with Elijah from the stranger in her emails. On the other front, witches try to kill her and the baby. _**

* * *

><p>After Elijah left Hayley looked at Klaus and caught him looking at her. He said to Rebekah "I am off to Marcel to find out more about Davina. I have found out her weakness so I can use it to manipulate her".<p>

He looked at Hayley who quiet left the study. Rebekah asked him "what weakness?"

Klaus said "she has a crush on a boy named Tim and if need comes I am going to use him for our purpose".

Before Rebekah could say anything he left. Hayley went to her room and picked up the book she had taken from the library a couple of days ago. She started to read it but her heart was not into it so she took out her cell phone and opened the email and saw an unread email.

Hayley read his email and smiled and typed_"well good for you. I don't know how you are feeling but you sound relieved. I hope it was worth it. I have a mutual friend with my roommate visiting after a long time. It is great to have him. I had missed him so much and with this situation with my roommate, it is good to have distraction". _

After sending the email, s_he_ started to read his old emails without realizing that she was smiling as she went through all of them. She started to form a picture of him in her mind, his personality from the emails she was getting. One thing she was getting more and more sure of was that he was a secretive person not much different from her and may be he had not opened up to anyone else before her. She was surprised to realize that she wanted to know more about him and then she chided herself by saying _'dont get too involved. He is a stranger and hopefully you guys will never meet each other'._

She turned off her cell phone in frustration and realized that she had skipped the breakfast so she got up and went downstairs to eat something.

She stopped as she was passing through the living room when she saw Klaus and Elijah both reading different books with a dead boy on the table in between them. As she watched Rebekah entered and said "what is this, a book club?"

Elijah looked up and saw Hayley standing there and said with a smile "that is Niklaus's way of making up for daggering me".

Hayley suddenly remembered _'you are just a roommate, how do you fit into all of this' _and smiled as she wondered_ 'if only he could see what is in the living room right now' _and was shocked to realize that she was actually looking forward to reading his next email. She shook her head and continued to the kitchen.

She smiled as she heard Rebekah say with annoyance "well it is staining a 200 year old carpet. So let me clean it".

She sensed someone's eyes on her while looking in the fridge. She looked in the direction and smiled as she saw Elijah standing there and said "so how does it feel to be out of that coffin".

Elijah walked to her and took away the juice carton from her hand and took out milk from the fridge and said "good".

Hayley smiled as she said "so what is the plan now?"

Elijah said "I am going to do this unlinking of you and Sophie first and for that I have promised Davina a spell from our mother's spell book. Hopefully we will not have to kill anyone".

they both turned around as they saw Rebekah dragging the dead body out of the kitchen and then Elijah said "okay may be a few".

And left leaving Hayley smiling. She poured a class of milk for herself and went to the study and sat on the chair behind the desk and opened her account.

Klaus was pacing his room still steaming in annoyance at how Elijah had followed Hayley into the kitchen. He wondered _'why was he getting upset?' _All the time he could hear them talking in the kitchen using his hybrid hearing. It was nothing special but still it annoyed him; the realization that she was more friendly with his brother then the father of her child. He decided to leave the house so he picked up his jacket from the sofa and glanced at his cell one time before leaving her room when he saw her email.

Klaus read the mail and on impulse wrote _"I thought I was the distraction :). Anyway good for you. I hope having him does not further complicate your situation with your roommate". _

After sending the email, he went down and saw Rebekah and Hayley sitting in the living room; Hayley with the laptop whereas Rebekah just reading a magazine. He said to Rebekah remembering what Hayley had told him about witches wanting the baby dead "you stay here until I come back".

Rebekah looked at Klaus and said "how did I get to be elected a super nanny?"

But he was gone before she could finish her sentence. She looked at Hayley with annoyance who said "you want to go, you can go. I wouldn't tell him".

Rebekah said with annoyance "and be daggered? no thank you".

She turned away from her and went to the kitchen whereas Hayley stared at his latest email and wondered _'what does he mean?' _

She looked up after a few minutes as Rebekah entered the room with a dish of apples. She offered one to Hayley and said "you need to eat this for my little niece, the spawn of my evil brother".

Hayley laughed and said "when I first saw you I thought you were a bitch".

Rebekah said with a smile "O what changed your mind?"

Hayley said "oh I still think you are a bitch but I have started to like that about you".

Rebekah said "I am going to miss you once I leave".

Hayley asked her in surprise "leave ?"

Rebekah said "I came here to find Elijah but now that Elijah is back and he has forgiven Klaus they will be thick as thieves. It is time for me to leave the home again".

She looked at her for a moment without saying anything and then said "what is the deal with you and Klaus? You both seemed to love each other but still hate each other".

Rebekah sighed and said "there is a very fine line between love and hate. There is a long history between us… what happened?" as Hayley winced and put her hand on her neck.

Rebekah asked "what happened?"

Hayley looked at her hand and saw blood on it and as if a light bulb switched on in her mind and she said "Sophie… call Kl.. Elijah"..

Klaus was walking near the docks thinking about how to take over Marcel but the image of her and Elijah kept on sneaking in his mind making him wonder why it was bothering him so much. She is just carrying her child and nothing else and then he thought about what Amanda had told him about being nice to her. He stopped pacing and looked over the ocean lost in thoughts when his cell rang.

He picked it up and said "Rebekah it has hardly been two hours, dont tell me she managed to sneak past you again?"

The annoyance on his face that had appeared on seeing Rebekah's name on the caller Id changed to concern as she said "something has happened to Hayley. Her temperature is rising. We think it is Sophie".

Klaus said "what?!"

He stopped for a second as he remembered what Hayley had told him about Sabine and her premonition and said "I will take care of it. You make sure nothing else happens. Contact Elijah".

He put the cell down and whooshed to Rousseau's but couldn't find her there so he picked up her scent from over there and was going there when he saw Elijah entering the bar. He said to him "found her".

They both reached the place where he had sensed Sophie and saw that she was chained.

Elijah freed her up and said "what is going on here?"

Sophie said "Agnes is being stupid…"

KLaus whooshed to her and grabbed her by her neck and hissed "stop lying to me right now. You know exactly why she is doing that so out with it. What has she done this time?"

Sophie said with difficulty "it is the needle of sorrow. It is to kill a baby in the womb".

She coughed as Klaus pushed her away from her looking shocked and then turned to Elijah and said "I am going to take care of Agnes, You go home and see what is happening with her"

Sophie said "you cannot do anything. This spell will do what it is supposed to do as long as I am linked to Hayley. I saw her doing this type of spell once on a an alter boy in Kieran's church and it was horrible".

Klaus turned to her angrily and said "then unlink her with you"

Sophie said "no, I will lose leverage on you".

Elijah cleared his throat and said coldly "Sophie Deveraux you don't have a leverage, our deal is off. You lied to us and as for unlinking Niklaus I have asked Davina to unlink Sophie from Hayley. She will be able to do something".

He then grabbed Sophie's arm and whooshed her out of there before Klaus could say another thing.

Klaus went to the church and found father Kieran and said "I am looking for a witch named Agnes. The thing is that I cannot find her. Some sort of cloaking spell from me but seeing that you are a human so may be you would want to help me considering she killed your nephew Shawn".

Kieran looked at klaus and said "you know about Shawn".

Klaus smirked and said "yes, I know about Shawn. Cami told me about him but I found out from Sophie Deveraux what really happened to him".

Kieran looked at him and said "I will find her out".

Klaus was standing in the balcony of the church thinking anxiously about Hayley and his child being in danger. He felt like slaughtering everyone in his path who wanted to harm that child. This realization alone was terrifying for him as he question himself _'when was the last time he was so worried about besides Rebekah being on the run from their father? but this child whom he had has not been met yet is making him care for her without even demanding that'_

When he saw a couple of men bringing Agnes in with a couple of people. HE whooshed down and jabbed her companions hearts out with lightening speed and grabbed her by her throat and said "reverse it or else".

Agnes said "that child cannot be born. …." but Klaus cut her off by saying "no one hurts my family and live so you better start talking …" when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "I am busy here Elijah. what is it?"

Elijah said "Hayley is fine now. Don't kill Agnes".

Klaus felt relief flood through him at hearing those words but he didnt loosen his grasp on her throat but before he could say anything further Elijah was walking in the church. He said "leave her Niklaus. I have given my word to Sophie that I will not let you kill her".

Klaus said sarcastically "you choose really inappropriate moments to make your promises".

He pushed Agnes away from her but then a smile appeared on his face when Elijah said "I promised that I will not let her die at your hand, nothing about mine" and he snapped Agnes's neck in a jerk and said "no one hurts my family and lives". He turned and left.

Klaus entered his room, stopped for a second as he remembered_ 'you should be nice to her after all she is carrying your child' _and then left it again. The door of her room was partially open and he could see her lying down on her bed. She looked up and saw him standing there and said "what happened?"

Klaus entered the room and said "Elijah took care of it".

She smiled and said "I expected that when he left after the unlinking happened".

Klaus looked at her smile with a tab bit of annoyance but didnt say anything. He felt like asking about the baby but he couldn't muster up the courage.

Hayley suddenly realized that something was off with him and wondered why is he still standing there and then it hit her and she smiled and said "she is fine".

Klaus felt flustered but recovered quickly and said "yes I know".

Hayley felt confused at his style wondering why is he acting this way. Why is he not interested in this child. Does he really want her to die but didnt voice her opinion and then she started to think about what had happened with witches and she scooted up in the sitting position and said "are you thinking the same thing I am thinking?"

Klaus at once knew what she was saying and said "yes that premonition. It seems witches are taking this thing really seriously"

Hayley sat up and said "what are we going to do?" as she remembered his _'if it puts you in jeopardy too then you should'_. She continued "whether we are together or not or like each other or not, we need to think about this child's protection".

Klaus nodded and said "yes, I think we don't have to worry about the witches anymore. Agnes was their last living elder so she is gone" He stopped for a second and then said "there is Sabine, I will take care of her".

Saying that he left the room.

He took a long shower and as he laid down on the bed thinking about talking with Sabine and Sophie in the morning, he picked up his cell and opened his account out of habit and saw an email from her. He read it.

_"I had another bad day today. I am so glad that old friend of mine was with me and he took care of my problem. I feel more safe with him then my roommate and the interesting thing is that they are both in the same line of work. _

_Can i ask you something?"_

Klaus rubbed his forehead trying to clear his mind of the mess they had been today and typed _"what?"_

Almost at once he read a reply "_when you said further complicate, what did you mean by that?"_

Klaus stared at those words and then after some thinking started typing

_"well you said you have a complicated relationship with your roommate and from my experience if some thing is already complicated then we should try to avoid making it more complicated. Wouldn't your roommate get jealous of your and this old friend's relationship considering that he is both of your friend" ._

He thought for a moment and then send the email and waited for a response which he got immediately.

Hayley read his email and wondered _'will Klaus ever feel jealous of her and Elijah. He is his brother". _

She shook her head and typed _"I don't think he is not jealous type". _

Klaus smiled and typed _"all men are jealous type. If he is not jealous then there is seriously something wrong with him". _

Hayley laughed and typed _"lol, yes here is something wrong with him but not because he is jealous type. There is just something wrong with him". _

Klaus wrote _"what is lol? and what do you mean something wrong with him? Is he abusive?"_

Hayley wrote_ "lol means 'laughing out loud' and well he is not abusive per se". _

Klaus sat up and typed "what do you mean per se?"

Hayley thought for a moment as she recalling Klaus choking her incidence and then typed _"well there was one incidence when he got an impression that I took something of his and tried to damage it. He really got mad". _

Klaus typed _"over a thing?"_

Hayley wrote choosing her words carefully thinking about the baby _"well to be fair that thing was expensive and until that moment I had not realized how important it is to him". _

He thought about him trying to strangle Hayley and typed _"well whether expensive or not but you didnt really break it so it was a misunderstand but still he shouldn't have been mad at you". _

Hayley typed _"he tried to make up for it later". _

He typed _"okay good for you then". _

Hayley stared at the email and then realized that they have been talking about him, nothing from his side so she typed _"how was your day?"_

Klaus stared at those words and then thinking about the day he typed _"long". _

Hayley typed _":) it seems you have a lot of long days. I have a feeling that you just started having them. Want to talk about it"_

Klaus typed_ "some other time. I am going to bed now. Have to kill someone in the morning"._

Hayley stared at those words and started laughing and typed "_kill someone? lol best of luck then". _

Klaus smiled as he realized what he had typed and said _"you still don't believe me?"_

Hayley smiled and typed _":) of course not but just to indulge you whom do you plan to kill?" _

Klaus smiled at those words and wrote _"someone trying to harm my family". _

Hayley sat up straight and typed _"really! who?"_

He stared at those words wondering _'should he tell her that it was his baby's mother or not' _but then he decided against it and typed_ "some one who is becoming really important to me". _

Hayley read those words that indicated that he does not want to tell her which peeked her curiosity but she decided not to ask him and typed _"one day you will tell me. Good night". _

Klaus smiled at those words and wrote _"maybe". _

She smiled wondering _'this is the second time he had not bidden her good by_e. She closed the laptop and went to sleep.

Klaus laid on his bed thinking about that girl but the thought that he was about to lose his child was haunting him and scaring him. He realized that he had never been this scared even when she tried to terminate their child. He tossed and turned all night thinking about how can he protect her and the baby.

Next morning he woke up and absentmindedly changed his clothes and went down. He was leaving when he heard Elijah ask "where are you going?"

Klaus turned towards him and said "I am going to talk to Sabine. I have reasons to believe that she knew about all of this"

Elijah said "you don't need to go. I took care of it".

Klaus looked at him and said "what do you mean?"

Elijah said "yesterday when I was trying to get her temperature down, she and Sophie were talking and I got the gist of what was happening and after killing Agnes I went to Sophie and Sabine but they said that they had no clue that Agnes would do something like this and I happened to believe them".

Klaus didn't say anything and then he gaze went to Hayley descending the staircase and he said "so you took care of it and you believe they will not come after her?"

Elijah said "yes I believe that".

Klaus said "okay then".

As he was leaving Elijah said "Rebekah left before you woke up"

Hayley who was turning towards kitchen looked just in time to see his body stiffening. He said without looking at them "good for her".

He took a step towards the door when Elijah asked "you are not going to ask where"

Klaus said "she never bothered to tell me that she is leaving so why ask and she will be back in no time I am sure of it" and left the house leaving Hayley and Elijah lost in their thoughts.

Hayley recovered first and smiled at Elijah as he turned towards her and said "will she be back?"

Elijah didnt say anything for a moment and then nodded "yes".

He then added "I have a business to attend with Davina, I will be back in a few hours" and left the house.

Hayley sighed and went to the kitchen to eat something but as she opened the fridge she heard the bell. She went to it and opened it and stopped as she saw a stranger standing there. She asked him "who are you?"

He said with a smile "we have never had the pleasure to meet. My name is Marcel. you must have heard about me".

Hayley gulped and nodded. Marcel said with the same smile "I have come to meet Klaus".

Hayley said "he just left. I thought he had gone to meet you".

Marcel nodded and said "no he hasn't but thank you".

He stopped and turned around and said "how long have you been with him?"

Hayley said with irritation "I am not with him but I have been living in this house for the past 3 months".

Marcel smiled and said "It is good to meet you…?"

Hayley said "Hayley, Hayley Marshall".

Marcel smiled and said "nice to meet you Hayley Marshall". He turned and left.

Hayley was walking towards the kitchen when the bell rang again. She went to open the door with annoyance and gasped as she saw who it was.

A couple of hours later Elijah entered the house and called her "Hayley" but there was no reply so he took out his cell and called her cell phone but the phone ring told him that she didnt have her cell with her.

KLaus was walking toward home after his meeting with Cami feeling annoyed at her, at her analysis of his actions. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt sense Marcel.

He looked at Marcel when he said "i went to your place today. wanted to talk about something. Must have missed you by a couple of minutes".

Klaus said after some hesitation "Oh I have moved from Palace royale".

Marcel smiled and said "no no your new place. Met that werewolf. Hayley right?!"

Klaus said trying to keep his voice calm "Yes I have been meaning to invite you".

Marcel said with a smile "rain check" and left.

Klaus stared at his back and then whooshed out. As he entered the house Elijah said "she is gone".

He felt his heart sink and said angrily "Marcel was here".

Elijah said "what?"

Klaus said "I don't think it is Marcel but someone in his army could have done it" and he turned and was leaving when Elijah asked "where are you going?"

Klaus said determinedly "going to find her" and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6 Relationship confusion

**_Synopsis : Klaus makes more progress with Amanda much better then he is making with Hayley. Hayley realizes something about Klaus. _**

Elijah followed Klaus. They took different cars. He called Rebekah and said "Hayley is gone, do you have any idea where she can go?"

Rebekah said "what?! No, what happened? I left the house a couple of hours ago and you guys have already lost her".

Elijah said with annoyance "not now Rebekah" and put the cell down.

Hayley was running through the forest with a knife in her hand still shocked about what had happened with Tyler kidnapping her and wanting to kill her and Klaus's child. The realization that her child will be able to create Hybrids was terrifying to her on top of finding out that that was the reason for Tyler trying to kill her. She was wondering what should she do next. She didn't know where she was and she didn't have her phone with her. The information she had gathered from Tyler had scared her and his claim that klaus knew about all of it was making her question if Klaus really know about all of it. She stopped to take a long breath to calm herself down when she heard a rustle. She readied herself to attack but the man held her arm. She took a sigh of relief when she realized that it was Elijah.

Klaus was feeling frustrated with each passing second as he was unable to locate her. He tried to smell her and had tracked her to that abandoned car but after that the tracks were lost but he had picked up Tyler's track and that was worrying him a little as he remembered what he had done with Tyler's mom. He turned towards one direction in frustration as he recalled Elijah's reaction to Hayley's kidnapping. He was starting to see his brother falling for Hayley and that was making him confused and mad. He remember his own words to Amanda _"every man is jealous"_.

He asked himself is he getting jealous but then he shook his head and went in one direction as he suddenly sensed her smell.

He entered the hut and looked around and at once knew that she was here. He bend down to check on the dead body on the floor and realized that it was a hybrid. He feelings of frustration changed to a mixture of panic and a bit of relief. Having a dead body means that she took care of herself but then that also means that she was in real trouble too. He stood up as he heard the voices. He came out and saw Hayley walking towards them with Elijah.

Hayley had a vivid image of him coming down the stairs on another night when the witches tried to kill her towards her asking her how she was but today he stood there on the porch looking at them with speculation in his eyes. She thought that she saw him taking one step towards her but then he stopped and said "this appears to be a body of a hybrid, I didn't sire him. Care to tell me what happened here?"

Klaus entered the living room of his house after thirty minutes in anger. He felt like daggering Elijah for that. He looked around in anger and realized that he didnt have daggers and he realized that Rebekah must have taken them. The first thought that came to his mind was Marcel so he took out his cell and called Josh and said "I am looking for some silver daggers. I have suspicion that Marcel had them. They will be in compound somewhere. Find them".

Without waiting fro a response he put the cell down.

He was still steaming in anger pacing his room thinking about Elijah and Hayley and the resentment towards Elijah for trusting Hayley's words was increasing with each thought of his. He stopped pacing at last and stood near the window looking out. He looked up as Rebekah entered the room and asked "where is Elijah and have you located Hayley?"

Klaus didn't turn towards her and said "I left them in the bayou after Hayley accused me of using my baby as hybrid making machine and Elijah, _my own brother_ stood by her, _the girl he met literally yesterday_ and believed her. So I bit him and left them to take care of each other".

Rebekah stared at him. He could feel her eyes on him but he refused to look at her and went to the liquor cabinet and said "you want?"

Rebekah hissed "is that what you have to say after biting your brother".

Klaus said still feeling resentful towards them "after what he said to me, you should be happy it was just a bite which will just give him some hallucination and then he will be fine".

Klaus asked as he poured a drink for himself "Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?"

Rebekah said "No, should I have?"

Klaus said thinking "I know you two are up to something so out with it".

Rebekah smirked and said " If I see him I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you"

Klaus just stared at her when she continued "I am just waiting for Elijah to come back healthy as new and forgive you like all the other times you have wronged him".

Klaus stared at Rebekah and said "Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye ever since you have returned. Out with it!"

Rebekah said sarcastically "Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth"

Klaus said with annoyance "You know that I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger"

Rebekah smirked and pushed her chair back and got up to leave.

She said "There is something fundamentally wrong with you".

She left the room leaving Klaus thinking about their discussion and images of Elijah and Hayley in that hut haunting him. That night he couldn't sleep at all. He opened his laptop but there was no new unread email. He felt like sharing what Hayley said to him with her but he was confused. At last he typed _"I think I might kill my baby's mother someday"._

At last he managed to get a shut eye near morning.

When he woke up next morning he still had not calmed down. He checked his email but there was no response so he thought in frustration '_why am I relying on her so much. I should call Cami after all she is writing my memoires'_.

He took out his cell and called Cami and said "I need to talk to you about the latest development for my memories"

He put the cell down without listening to her took a deep breath as he thought of Elijah and Hayley alone in that hut for the whole night and then he took a deep breath saying to himself "calm down".

He looked at his cell as it rang and said "what is it Josh?"

Josh said "I have located those daggers. Come and get them in the compound. I cannot leave because Marcel suspects me. Also just to give you a heads up Marcel is planning something against you".

He then said "Okay I will be there after an hour" as he looked at Cami who entered the house.

After having one hour of frustrated session with Cami in which she just squashed his feelings at the whole Elijah situation he send her going. After she left he left for the compound too as he remembered Josh's call. He was walking towards the compound still annoyed and frustrated at Cami when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "what is it Kieran?"

He listened impatiently as Kirean said "you have to stop meeting Cami Klaus. She is getting sucked into this more and more. I am gathering that you have compelled her because I can see gaps in her memory".

Klaus said "yes I have. At first it was because she was a useful spy, but now for her own protection"

He then added "She won't leave things be. Her mind churns with the permutations of what happened in this church when her twin went on his slaughter spree. Now, if she finds out what really happened, that the vampires and witch hexes were involved, she will dig and dig and dig until she digs too deep and gets herself killed. New Orleans will be the death of her. She needs to leave. And as ironic as it may seem, I believe it should be her choice"

Kieran said "Yes. It is ironic discussing free will with a mind-controlling vampire".

Klaus said with a smile "She's a clever girl. She gave me a piece of her mind earlier today. I would have killed others for less. I care about her survival. I smell war in the air. And with every war, there is the innocent victim who could have been spared if they had just walked away. Please, convince her to walk away from New Orleans.

Kieran said "i will try".

Klaus said "Or I'll be forced to compel her to go". he put the cell down and continued towards the compound with this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that Marcel and Rebekah are up to something and that he is walking into a trap.

A few hours later he went upstairs to his room all covered in blood and stood near the window looking out. He looked at the dagger in his hand when he heard Rebekah ask him "Elijah is back, there is only one dagger what are you going to do?"

He looked at Rebekah with his ears fixed on Elijah and Hayley's conversation still in the car and with sinking heart he continued to stare out towards the car in which he knew they were sitting. He could hear them talking about Celeste and he knew Elijah was telling her about how she died and how it was all his fault that she died. He wondered about all those time when he regretted Celeste getting killed because of his reckless actions and not realizing how much Elijah cared about her. But he had never mentioned it to him, perhaps his big mistake.

A couple of minutes later he sensed Elijah walk in.

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged looks wondering what Klaus was thinking when he said without looking at both of them "you said yesterday that there was something fundamentally wrong with me and _what you did with Marcel was that right?_ Did I deserve all of that?"

He turned towards Rebekah who flinched at the tears in his eyes and Elijah who was staring Rebekah looking confused and wondering what was he talking about. He continued "I don't excuse for my past behavior but did I deserve that from my current behavior. You, my sister and you, my brother stood besides someone else and doubted my intentions when you should have stood by me and given me benefit of doubt".

Rebekah could take it. She shouted "yes you deserved it. You kept me daggered for 52 years and kept me away from Marcel".

Klaus whooshed to her as Elijah took a stance to protect her and hissed "and what did that lover of yours did when he you were in the dagger. He stood by me and kept you daggered".

Rebekah said angrily "you manipulated him. He told me that".

Klaus laughed and his gaze fell on Hayley who was watching them from the door. he stepped back and said "like I said, I don't excuse for my past behavior but what have I done recently to deserve that".

He stopped for a second, walked to Elijah and gave him the dagger and said "I wanted our home back from Marcel and I have gotten it. Now I am gong there with Hayley. You two can stay here and rot for all I care".

He saw Hayley taking a step back from him as he walked to her which caused him a disappointment.

Elijah said "you are not taking Hayley anywhere without her consent"

Klaus stopped, laughed humorously, turned and said "so it is all about her brother. She is coming with me because she is carrying my child not yours".

He gave him one look and turned around just in time to see her leave the house. He went after her.

Hayley was sitting on the porch thinking about what she had just heard inside and the memory Elijah and shown her in the car about Celeste being dying and wondering _'is that the man she wants her daughter to have as a father?' _when he stormed out and said "you are coming with me little wolf".

Hayley said insolently "Why would I go anywhere with you?"

Klaus stopped and said with exasperation "Because, Hayley, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose" He opened the door of the car for her and continued "As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car"

She stared at him wondering when was the last time he told her that he cared about that child and she remembered the strangers email _'it is not that I am not happy. I just don't know what to do'_. She took a deep breath and thinking about her daughter she went to the car and sat down as he was standing there opening a door for her.

Hayley looked around in her room in the compound. Everything seemed distant and cold to her. It seemed strange to her. _She thought 'cold or not it was her second solid base in the past three months. Before that she was living in huts and moving around after every couple of weeks but ever since she got knocked up by his child'…_ she stopped thinking. She wondered '_is she happy with this change in her life because of Klaus' _but then she shook her head but then she remembered her own sentence to that stranger _'even though his line of work is not exactly very friendly but it protects me in current situation'._

She looked at the bags on the floor which Klaus had somehow gotten transferred to the compound and with a sigh took out her clothes and changed into them and went to lie down. She laid there thinking about what Elijah had been through just because of Klaus's biting him. The hallucinations Elijah was having were too much for him. It seemed that he was in pain which was painful for Hayley to watch but finding out about Celeste and seeing her in his memories when she had touched him broke her heart as she realized how pretty she was and how much in love Elijah was in her. She questioned _'if she was jealous of Celeste and Elijah' _and then shook her head and then suddenly thought that she had not talked to him since yesterday so she opened her email on the cell and saw his mail.

She smiled and started typing "_what a coincidence. I wanted to kill my roommate today too"_ as she remembered how much angry she was at Klaus for bitting Elijah and send the email.

Klaus changed her clothes and fell on the bed feeling exhausted mentally and emotionally. The fact that Rebekah betrayed him by siding with Marcel, the man he raised was taking a huge turmoil on him. His sentence when he had said to Klaus at the end of fight when Diego was burning the dead vampires "You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know. You will never have their loyalties. Enjoy your kingdom" was haunting him and making him question _'if he will ever get that type of loyalty from anyone or not. Even Cami was starting to see the bad in him. Where will it end?' _

He just felt like bursting with anger. As he recalled his talk with Cami earlier that day and now that he had calmed down he realized that it was somewhat helpful to him. But that was not what he needed from Cami, he said to himself. He wanted her to listen to his rant and not judge him and that was annoying him. And then he thought of Amanda but then shook his head but then he sat up and opened his account and smiled as he saw her unread email. He thought for a moment and then started typing

_"why, what did he do today? I hope it was not over your mutual friend" a_nd send the email. He didnt realize that he was waiting for her email until he saw her reply.

Hayley stared at those words and remembered how he looked at her after biting Elijah and how bitter he sounded when he had said "of course anything from her you would believe her" and hit her hand on her forehead and typed "_I think you are right about him getting jealous of my relationship with his brother"_ .

She was about to send the email when her gaze fell on "brother", she hastily deleted it and typed _"mutual friend"._

Klaus read the email and typed _"told you. so what happened?"_

Hayley smiled and said "_:) your turn today. You tell me something about your woman carrying your child. We should call her by some name, how about 'baby mama'?"_

Klaus smiled and wrote "_:) sure. My baby mama is stubborn and annoying. That sums her up". H_e stopped for a moment and then typed _"you are a woman. Tell me how does she feel about that child?"_

Hayley read those words, looked at her stomach and typed _"I imagine wonderful. Why don't you ask her?"_

Klaus took a deep breath and typed _"I told you we were not on good terms". _

Hayley typed _"well you have to. What are you two going to do after the baby is born?" _she thought for a moment about her and Klaus and then send the email.

Klaus said _"I don't know". _

Hayley looked at those words for a few minutes. She was feeling tired but she wanted to talk to someone. This house was so strange to her and with no Elijah and Rebekah in it and knowing that klaus was somewhere in this big house brooding was not helping her mode so she typed _"what happened to the kill you wanted to do?"_

Klaus smiled as he recalled their conversation two days ago and said _"I changed my mind". _

Hayley typed _"o good, then I am being a good influence on you after all". _

Klaus thought about him and Hayley's interaction in the past few days before this latest incidence and typed _"yes you have been". _

Hayley sighed realizing that he is being encrypt and typed _"what happened with your baby mama that you wanted to kill her". _

Klaus stared at those word and typed after some thought _"she is trying to take away my child from me". _

Hayley sat up and typed _"what do you mean?"_

Klaus took a deep breath and typed _"I discovered that she wants to have a relationship with another man and if she gets together with him, she will leave with that child". _

Hayley stared at those words and felt sorry for him, the man she had never met and would never meet and typed _"then you should not let her leave". _

Klaus typed _"how can I do that? If she wants to leave then I cannot stop her". _

Hayley thought for a moment after reading his email and then typed _"well first of all you should be nice to her and tell her how you feel about it. I gather that you care about the baby but do you feel anything fro her?"_

Klaus stared at those words and typed before sending a reply _"isn't that personal question?"_

Hayley smiled and typed _"yes lol, like we have not been having any personal talk so far right? If you don't want to tell me then it means only one thing. You care about her to some extent. If you care about her then you should tell her about it. You never know she might feel the same way about you but is hesitating because of your attitude". _

Klaus wrote at once _"No, she does not and your are wrong about me too" _and send the email

Hayley rolled her eyes and typed_ "how would you know if you don't try it? Any way tell me what else juicy happened?"_

After reading her reply Klaus thought about the days event and typed _"I had a big row with my sister if you think that is juicy"_

Hayley smiled as she realized that he had opened about her personal life some more and typed _"a sister, good for you. I am an only child. As I understand siblings have rows. It is considered normal no?"_

Klaus stared at those words and he thought of how Marcel and Rebekah had tried to take him down and even if they were not even close to it the mere fact that they tried to take him down and put him in the garden using the danger to subdue him was just too much for him to even ponder on him. The anger burst of his for both Elijah and her before storming out of the plantation house and wondered _'was that normal chain of events?" _He stared at those words and then gently switched off his cell not wanting to talk to her anymore. He laid in his bed trying to absorb everything that has happened in the past two days and wondered should he tell Hayley that he cares about that chid or not? but after a few minutes he couldn't help it and opened his account again and started composing a reply to her post.

He typed _"i dont know what is normal or not but we do have weird relationship; me and my siblings. A friend of mine, the psychologist said to me today that it is all my fault. I am the one who keeps on repeating the same destructive cycles over and over again and that I am the architect of my own unhappiness"._

Hayley felt her heart squeeze at those words and she felt sympathy for the unknown man and typed _"any truth to that? But first tell me she is your psychologist friend . Is she supposed to say things like that to you?"_

Klaus suddenly got annoyed not knowing why and typed _"I don't remember asking for your advice"._

Hayley looked at those words with annoyance and was about to switch off her cell when she got another message so she opened it with a sigh and read _"I am sorry. I don't know why I snapped at you. I shouldn't be taking out my anger at my friend and sister at you. I just wanted someone to listen to me ranting on and on without judgement and when you said that I though you were judging me too like others have been doing". _

Hayley felt bad for him after reading that sentence and immediately thought about Klaus and wondered _'does he feel the same way when people judge his actions. Like I and Elijah did today'._

She typed _"it is okay. Lets talk about something else". _

Klaus smiled and typed _":) sure. How as your day?"_

Hayley started typing after thing for a while _"mine was long … lol. I think you are having a bad influence on me. I spend the day with my old friend. He told me about his time away from me and the girl he liked. I didnt like her lol. Is that strange that I didnt like that girl without even meeting her? Btw have i told you that you were right about my roommate about him being jealous of us but I don't get it why would he be jealous of us ?" _

Klaus read the mail and typed _"what is btw? Yes you have. Perhaps he has some feelings for you. You said you two have a complicated relationship "_

Hayley laughed and typed _"Lol. Him having feelings for me?! No way in hell and btw means 'by the way'. If he had feelings for him he wouldn't ignore me all day". _

Klaus thought for a moment and typed _"why can't he fall for you? you sound fascinating and I am guessing pretty too. So why not?"_

Hayley started typing feeling confused _"I don't know. I guess he just doesn't like anyone in general. Let me dwell on it and will get back to you some other day and btw thanks for the compliment ;)"_

Klaus laughed at that comment and typed _"I know why he is jealous but sure you can dwell on it lol. Btw what is ;)"_

Hayley laughed and said _"sometimes it seems that you got this account just to talk to me. You don't know abc of chatting or emotions. Btw ;), :), lol are all emotion and this one means wink as in you for talking to me and listening to my rants too lol. I had a lousy day but now I feel better. good night"._

Klaus smiled and typed_ "my day was not going so well but feels better now" _and send the email after deliberating whether to write "good night or not" but decided against it and switched off the cell. He put his head on his pillow thinking about what she had said about her roommate and her relationship and him question her why her roommate does not like her, she sound pleasant and friendly. He wondered why he himself does not feel anything for Hayley or does he feel anything and that is why he avoids her. The last thought before he closed his eyes was _'what is his relationship with Amanda and Hayley?'_


	7. Chapter 7 Trusting in each other

**_A/N: A little longer chapter then usual. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews. _**

**_synopsis: Hayley moves to compound with Klaus. Klaus and Marcel has a problem with the leaders of human faction. Hayley tells the stranger about her relationship with her roommate. _**

* * *

><p>Hayley sat at the head of table set in the yard with Marcel's closest people gathered around it whom Klaus had called to give a speech. She looked around and realized that she was missing Elijah and Rebekah and her anger at Klaus doubled folded. But she looked at him as he spoke after raising his glass of wine in toast.<p>

Klaus said "Let us begin with a toast to our immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine".

She looked around as a couple of waitresses went to each person on the table and slit their wrist with the knife to her horror and filled their cups with the blood.

Their eyes met for a second before he turned to Marcel and said "to our victories and our defeats, To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow".

She looked at him in anger as Marcel said "and the party never end"

She didnt raise her glass when everyone said "to New Orleans".

The only thing that she kept on thinking was _'you are his roommate, how do you fit into all of this?'_

and her telling him_ 'he is dragging his dirty business in my life'_. She looked at all those vampires and wondered _'what have I gotten myself into?'_ and then realized Klaus was saying "I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires"

One of Marcel's people looked at her and said "What about her? She is a werewolf. what is she doing here?"

Klaus smiled and said "Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address"

Hayley straightened in her chair as he walked over to her and said "As many of you know I gather from the little incidence we had a couple of days ago that the girl is carrying my child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this _vicious rumor spread by Tyler Lockwood _that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you I do not".

Hayley couldn't help but smirked sarcastically and said "Father of the year".

She at once realized that Klaus had gotten upset as the grip on her shoulder tightened and he said "It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well, we'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how I can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?"

Hayley turned towards him and said "What? Klaus, no!"

Klaus continued ignoring her "So eat, drink and be merry. And, tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!"

Hayley stormed towards the entrance of the compound still angry at him for ordering the kill on her family but stopped as she saw Elijah and Rebekah coming in. She smiled at Elijah and said hastily "thank you for coming. Klaus has ordered the vampires to kill my pack. Please go and warn them and if you can protect them then please protect them".

Elijah looked at her for a moment and said "and what about you?"

Hayley thought about Klaus and what he had said to her before moving to the compound and and said "I will be fine".

She stood there and looked at him leave the compound again.

She went to her room and opened her laptop and started typing angrily _"I hate him. I never thought I would hate someone as much as I hate him" _and send the email.

Klaus was reading the book in the living room. It has been an hour since he had given that speech to the vampires and send them to the wolf hunt and still she had not come to confront him which he knew she would eventually. All at once he thought what Amanda would say if she finds out what he had done. He picked up his cell and saw her unread message. He read the email and then smiled and wrote _"your roommate?"_

Hayley took a deep breath and said _"yes". _

Klaus typed _"what happened now?"_

Hayley stared at those words and then remembered him ordering the slaughtering of her pack and typed _"he is just pure vindictive bastard. I wish I could run away from here but I cannot". _

Klaus typed _"why can't you? Your old friend is there so why cannot you two run away?"_

Hayley wondered for a moment and then said _"unfortunately he agrees with my roommate and he thinks that safest place for me right now is with him. I feel safe with my friend being around with me and when I think calmly there is no other place safer then this house". _

Klaus typed _"what are you running from?"_

Hayley took a sigh and typed _"from the mistakes I made"_. She thought whether she should tell him about her pregnancy or not but then decided against it _"he just has a leverage over me. I did something wrong in my past and he knows it and he is just holding that against me. And you don't know him, no one can cross his path. The thing is he is a bounty hunter by profession so he will find me anywhere._ _I cannot leave because well because of selfish reason. He is after all protecting me because of that mistake I made." _her fingers itched to write 'the baby' but then she shook her head and send the email. She took a sigh and closed the laptop not knowing how to tell him. She sat there for a second and then went to the kitchen to eat something.

Later that evening when she was sitting in the living room reading a magazine Marcel entered and said "where is Klaus?"

Hayley at once said "not his wife".

Klaus who was entering the room smiled and said "what is it Marcel".

Marcel turned towards him and said "I am moving Davina to the compound. Your brother got to her before and I don't want that to happen again".

Klaus said sarcastically "right. Keep your enemies closer. She is trying to kill me if I remember correctly right?"

It took all of Hayley's will power to look at Klaus.

Marcel snapped "not if I can stop it. And don't be a jerk to her. she is really powerful witch".

Hayley said without looking from her book as all of a sudden she remember his sentence 'if it puts you in jeopardy' "I agree with Marcel on this one. You don't want almighty witches to take your anger on this child _again_, do you?"

She didn't see both of the men looking at her and continue to read her book. When she looked up both of them had left the room.

Hayley got up and headed toward kitchen when she heard voices, a girl and a boy so she followed them and stopped as she saw a young girl hugging a young boy. She stood there and listened to them

Josh said "I am in deep trouble. I totally led Klaus into a trap that was the most epic fail of all time, so yeah in deep trouble now".

Davina said with a smile "It's okay. You can trust Marcel. And if Klaus tries to hurt you - I'll hurt him.

She smiled and decided to interrupt them. She said "you must be Davina?"

The girl turned and smiled at her and said "you must be Hayley, Klaus's wife".

Hayley said with contempt "ewww no , never".

and then continued to Josh "you betrayed Klaus, you think you can get away with it?!"

She smiled as Josh said "I am dead Davina".

Davina smiled, held his hand and said "dont worry about it. i will not let anything happen to you".

Hayley said after a thought "may be not alone but may be we can each other out".

Davina said "what do you mean?"

Hayley said with a smile "I will tell you when the time comes"

She turned and left leaving both of them staring at her departing.

He put the cell down wondering about what could he the problem with Amanda. He wondered why is he so worried about her and then realized that at first it was just to make amend with her with what he had done with her family as Cami has said but at that very moment he realized that he was really getting concerned about her. He waited for her reply when he got a call. After seeing Kieran name on it he said "what is it now Kieran?"

He listened with sinking heart as he said "I think she suspect you. She had found a picture of you and Marcel".

Klaus said "so"

Kieran said "the picture is from 1919 Klaus".

Klaus sighed and said "sooner or later it was going to happen. Have you told her to leave the town?"

Kieran said "yes I am trying to persuade her but she is adamant".

Klaus smiled and said "yes I know she is" and looked at Hayley who entered the room. He continued while looking at her "well you need to do what ever you can to get her out of this town" and put the cell down.

Klaus looked down at his book still thinking about Amanda and this new development with Cami when she said angrily "Those werewolves you ordered killed, that's my family"

Klaus said without looking at her "No love they are not your family, your family is wolf at this time of the month but any way they will not be your family for long too. I mean, this so-called family of yours, they haven't done you much good, have they?"

He smiled as she avoided meeting his gaze and continued "You said it yourself that they abandoned you and left you on your own. Now it's simply your turn to do the same"

Hayley thought for a moment and then said "Maybe they had their reasons.

Klaus gets up angrily and then he remembered what Amanda had told him to show his care about the baby. He calmed himself down and said "Yes, while I have reason too, little wolf. If the werewolves are dead, then the vampires have less desire to kill you. It will prove to them that I don't want to make hybrids from that baby. I am trying to keep you safe. Not that you appreciate the effort".

Hayley said "And as soon as I have this baby, what happens to me then?".

Klaus stood there lost thinking about how to tell her further that he cares about the child too but before he could say anything she said with bitterness in her voice "Right... Well, lucky for me I have a little while before I find out. And in the meantime I will find a way to pay you back for this. As long as I'm in the family way, you can't do a damn thing about it".

Before he could stop her she left the living room.

Hayley was feeling so angry at him that she was not thinking straight. She decided to go to her room and have a nap to calm her nerves down. As she laid on her bed, she felt so tired that she went to sleep.

A couple of hours later when she woke up she realized that it was dark. She got up and came downstairs and was going towards kitchen when she heard sounds coming from the living room. She thought for a moment and then went towards them and stopped and heard as he was saying to someone.

"And so then I bit Elijah, and left him in the bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins. Serves him right, for making such vile accusations against me. And then...Are you taking this down?"

She startled as she heard Cami's voice "To be clear if the Quarter is yours now, you still need me why?"

Klaus said "My memoirs. A thousand years of history isn't going to write itself".

She turned as she saw Marcel walking towards her and then giving her a smile he went inside the living room. Hayley was about to move from there when she heard him ask

"Cami. What are you doing here?"

She smiled as she heard Cami's sarcastic sound "My question exactly".

She held her laughter at the next sentence when Klaus said "Oh, it's quite alright. She knows"

Marcel said " She does?"

Cami response made Hayley proud of her "That you're vampires? Don't worry, he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave. That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac"

Hayley felt bad fro Marcel when he said apparently to Klaus "You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you? And I thought she really liked me"

Cami said "So did I"

Klaus said making Hayley smile again at the manipulative ways he was handling both of them "I mean, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real"

She couldn't stop her laughter when she heard Klaus said after some quiet "and for the record, the level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is entirely genuine".

She stood there listening to their next conversation wondering why Klaus is doing that to Cami and Marcel. Does he not feel any remorse at his actions?

Cami said "You think you're so clever, don't you? Compelling the poor naive bartender. Look what I found: real me, not your compelled therapist"

Hayley decided to enter the living room. As she entered she saw Klaus holding something in his hand looking at it. At a casual glance she realized it was a picture.

He glanced once looked at her, their eyes met and then continued to stare the picture again.

Klaus smiled and said while looking at the picture she had handed her " Actually I prefer "devoted stenographer…"

Cami snapped at him " You think this is funny, messing with my mind? My sanity is not a joke!"

Klaus said " No, love. I don't believe it is".

Klaus could feel everyone's eyes on her including hers but ignoring all of them he took one step towards Cami and said "You never found this. You will remember nothing of our life as vampires when you leave here, do you understand? "Cami nodded when he said "I think that just about does it for the day. You may go".

Klaus looked at Hayley and Marcel one last time, put the picture in his jacket pocket and left the room while Cami gathered her things and left too.

As Hayley was turning to leave Marcel followed Klaus and said "Kieran called, he said that the human faction has arranged a meeting to talk about about this change in the leadership".

Klaus stopped, sighed and said "okay lets go".

He looked at Hayley who had come out of living room too and said "you are not leaving the compound".

When she didnt answer he took one step towards her and said "I am talking to you Hayley".

Hayley stared at him without saying anything knowing fully well that she will not be able to even if she wanted to and then nodded as he was still staring at her. He gave her one last look and left with Marcel.

A few hours later when the sky was getting dark Hayley was looking down the balcony when she saw Klaus entering the compound angrily. She was about to turn and go in her room when she smelled blood. She turned towards him as he climbed the stairs and saw that his jacket was all torn. Even though she was angry at him but a sudden concern came over her perhaps because of their connection, the child she was carrying as she touched her stomach and she asked "what happened?"

Klaus stopped just for a second and said "Marcel and I were in a fight with human faction".

He started towards his room when Hayley asked again "human faction but why?"

Klaus stopped and turned towards her slowly and said "they were having a issue with the change in the leadership from Marcel to me. Well co leadership. Human faction wanted to tell me how to run things. You know no feeding of locals and listening to them blah blah. Truth be told considering they were human faction they were quiet rude. In fact They were rude to me and you know how I lose my temper when people are rude to me but I must admit that I controlled it. You would have been proud of me. And then later they had the audacity to attack all vampires in the bar, tried to burn Marcel and killed a couple of vampires" he stopped just for a second and noticed the change in her expressions, smirked and continues "so Marcel and I took the matters into our hands and took care of them".

Hayley asked "how?" without realizing that her voice had reduced to a whisper.

Klaus smiled at the change in her tone and said "well we called them for a meeting and I let Marcel lose on them for killing his friends".

Hayley asked in shock "you killed leaders of human faction!"

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then walked to her and said "need I remind you that they attacked the bar first with explosives and caused many vampires who didnt have the daylight ring to burn and almost killing Marcel".

When Hayley didnt say anything he said "now I will go and change my clothes and see what this action of ours has prompted".

He turned and left leaving her feeling confused and wondering _'does he care so much about Marcel that he would kill some other people for that'. _

Then she followed him and as he was closing his door she put a hand on the door preventing it from closing and said "what about Kieran? Isn't he Cami's uncle? Have you killed him too?"

KLaus sighed and said "no Hayley I have not killed Kieran because Marcel trusts him and like you mentioned he is Cami's uncle".

Hayley ignored the pinch in her heart at her name and the realization how much she means to him and said "so what now?"

Klaus said with annoyance "I have asked Kieran to select new leaders for the faction and then we will have the meeting with them".

He tried to close the door when she said with contempt "what if they don't agree with you? Will you kill them too? Is that your solution to everything?"

Klaus suddenly got angry. He held her hand on the door and gently pushed it away and said "wake up Hayley. They are attacking our people and yes if they come into our home, visited that upon our people again... How would you counsel me to respond?"

Hayley was so lost for words as the realization hit her that he cares about his people that she didnt know what to say so he smirked and said "easier to criticize then give ideas" and was closing the door when he stopped and said looking into her eyes. Hayley stared at the closed door for a moment and then turned angrily and went towards her room.

Klaus turned his back towards the closed door and thought about the part he had not told her yet; the part where he had to compel Cami to leave town on the way back from that fight after showing her his memories about how Mikael and Elijah tied him up for their mother to put the curse on him. He wondered _'why was he feeling this way? It is for her own good'. _

All at once he felt like sharing it with her so he opened his account on his cell phone and composed a new email and typed _"remember the good friend I told you about - the psychologist, she is leaving town. She has found a good job somewhere and it is good that she leaves but now I don't have anyone to talk to you"_. He thought for a moment and then send the email.

He changed his clothes and went out again wanting to talk to Elijah and Rebekah about what he had discovered from Diego about their interference in his order.

Hayley went to balcony and stared out feeling confused about all of this. It was not that killing and murdering was something new to her. It was the fact that he so casually disregarded everything that was pinching her. She realized that she wanted to see regret in him for his actions but she also realized that he had a point. If someone is attacking them, he cannot let them attack and not do anything.

Hayley sighed and opened her account on her cell phone and stared at those words feeling a pinch in her heart about that unknown psychologist and typed _"you can always talk to me". _

After sending the email she again got lost in the thought about that stranger, Klaus and Elijah and her life, their child.

Later that night Klaus entered the compound feeling annoyed at his and Elijah's talk in the plantation house. He shook his head to clear his head when he sensed him. He said without looking at him "what is it now Elijah? Haven't we said what we had to see each other back there. Are you here to tell me how disappointed you are in this new action of mine".

Elijah stared at him and said _"_it seems that I was wrong about you in the bayou and regret ever doubting your intentions towards your child".

Klaus turned towards him and said with raised eyebrows "must have been difficult to apologize".

Elijah said with a slight smile on his lips "you don't make it easy to ask for forgiveness brother".

Klaus stared at him for a moment and then said _"_you and Rebekah can move in if you want to after all it is our family home".

He turned as he heard a whoosh sound thinking that he knew where Elijah was going. He shook his head and walked towards his room when he heard her saying "Elijah, are they safe?"

He rolled his eyes as he realized that she had asked him to protect her pack and every thing started to fall into its place. Elijah finding that ring in the bayou and all. He smirked as Elijah said "yes they are safe" knowing fully well that her pack was in wolf form and they wouldn't have been harmed by those vampires.

He entered his room without listening to her saying _"_thank you for what you did and it really means a lot to me" or witnessing the big hug that she gave him or Elijah warning her to keep her birthmark covered at all cost or their desire to kiss each other. He knew Elijah will come talk to him in any day. He could feel Elijah's guilt when he was shouting at both him and Rebekah in the plantation house but now hearing him and Hayley made him sure Elijah moved in the compound partly because he didn't trust Hayley's welfare in his care. That very thought annoyed and disappointed him. He changed his clothes in frustration and settled down on his bed and started reading her last unread email

Klaus looked at those words _"well you can always talk to me"_ wondering if he was getting too attached to Amanda and too much attachment and dependency has never been good in his experience. He shook his head as he reminded himself that he is just sharing his loneliness with her so why not. He thought of what he had said to Stefan_'Loneliness Stefan, that's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away and we're left with nothing. So gathering other peoples letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that we are left infinitely and utterly alone'. _

He smiled as he realized that it was because that letter stealing habit he had gotten to know Amanda.

He started typing "_yes I have you until you too will get bored and find other means to occupy yourself". _

He paused for a second and looked at the ring lying on the bed that Elijah had given him earlier that day when he went to confront him and Rebekah for crossing his path and then started typing again "_I found something that belonged to my mother once" _and pressed the send button.

Hayley smiled and typed " :) _really that is great. what is it?"_

Klaus typed "_a family heirloom. I had lost it a while ago but found it today"._

Hayley said_ "I don't have anything of my parents. Must have been nice to have a memento of them". _

Klaus started typing _"I don't know if it is good or bad"_. He thought of Marcel and his recent alliance and continued typing _"I patched up with an old friend of mine. We were once very close but things went back and now we have come back together again" _he stopped and then continued again _"Don't get me wrong, I am happy that he is back in my life but I don't trust him somehow. There i something off about the way he and I reconnected. There was a time when the affinity between us was quite real. I dont feel it that way now". _He looked at the contents seeing if he had mentioned anything about vampires or Marcel's fight.

Hayley thought of Klaus and started writing_ "if there is one thing I have learned from my paranoid roommate, it is if your sixth sense is saying something is wrong then there is something wrong :). Hope he does not cross you". _

Klaus stared at those words and realized that he felt exactly the same way. He typed _"hmm you are quite right. I am starting to see that your roommate is not a total imbecile". _

Hayley laughed and then typed _"oh no, he is. Now that you have said that, he is quite a guy but with a major attitude problem. Mind you that I will never admit it to his face ever" . _She stopped for a second wondering does she think the same way about Klaus and then realized yes she felt that way which confused her but she send the email.

Klaus smiled at her email and said _"what not to his face? attitude problem part or the quite a guy part". _

Hayley laughed feeling all the tension of the day leaving her body and started typing _" lol quite a guy part". _

He smiled and said _"you really don't like him?"_

Hayley thought for a moment, the time in mystic falls when she was fascinated by klaus and the very passionate night hey had shared and typed_ "no, that is not true. I think he is not a bad person underneath but he focuses so much on the bad aspects of his personality that if there is any good in him that is getting buried deeper and deeper". _

She thought of her ratting Klaus and Elijah killing of Agnes out to Davina and composed another email _"I did something bad today. I hope it does not jeopardize me or my roommate". _

klaus smiled and said _"what?"_

Hayley thought for words and then started typing _"I told a secret of his to his enemy". _

Klaus looked at those words in shock and then wrote_ "why would you do that?"_

Hayley thought about her and Klaus's conversation before she told Davina about Agnes and wrote _"I was angry at him. I don't know… it just came out and now I cannot take it back. I am afraid if he finds out he is going to throw a fit". _

Klaus felt an unknown feeling in his heart for her and he realized in shock that it was fear for her. He typed _"are you scared of him?"_

Hayley wondered_ 'is she scared of Klaus' _but then she smiled and typed_"No of course not". _

Klaus thought about Elijah and Rebekah's return to the compound. A part of his mind was happy to have his siblings with him but the touter part was feeling uneasy as he realized why Elijah had moved in with him and that Rebekah can still go behind his back but he wanted to believe in their true intentions so he discarded all the bad thoughts from his mind. He thought for a moment and then decided to talk to her about how he is feeling towards Elijah and Hayley's relationship. He started typing _"Good for you. I don't want you to be scared of him. Can I ask you something?"_

Hayley smiled and typed _"sure"_

Klaus typed after thinking for a moment _"lets say that your roommate got your pregnant somehow and then he falls for a mutual friend of yours and him, how would you feel?"_

Hayley stared at those words and thought of Klaus and looked at her stomach and wondered _'what an interesting scenario'._ She thought for a moment and then after some thought started typing _"you mean to say that while I am carrying his child, he is having an affair on the side?"_

Klaus typed_ "yes". _

Hayley thought for a moment and then typed _"I guess I will feel a bit bad only if I feel something for him". _

Klaus sat up at once and wrote _"feel something. what does that mean? If you love her?"_

Hayley smiled as she read_ 'her' _and wondered _'is he asking about his baby mama?' _and then typed_ "no feel as in any type of feeling. Care, friendliness, love, likeness, possessiveness anything except for hate or indifference". _She stopped for a second as mouse lingered on the send tab and then continued typing in the same email_ "are we talking about me or your baby mama? You typed 'if you love her' in your email" and then send the email. _

KLaus read the email cursing himself for making the blunder but then he told himself "that is okay". He smiled at the last sentence and after thinking about her reply he typed _"yes we are talking about her. I think she is falling for a mutual friend of ours. So me getting jealous means that I feel something for him but that is not possible" _and send the email.

Hayley looked at those words and started typing_ "why cannot you feel anything for her? Have you ever told her that way?"_

Klaus looked into the empty space and then typed_ "she deserves better" _and after deliberating for a second he send the email.

Hayley stared at those words and said _"what? what does that even mean?"_

Klaus stared at those words and then with heavy heart closed the laptop and settled down in his bed and tried to sleep.

Hayley kept on staring at those words waiting for a reply but felt really disappointed when she didn't get any. She closed the laptop and laid down on her bed too wondering about their conversation and the weird coincidence in the situations. She wondered_ 'is she falling for Elijah?' _but then shook her head and said to herself_ "no, he is Klaus's brother and I am carrying his child. That is just wrong" _and closed her eyes. In no time she had gone to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Blurry lines

_**A/N: This chapter is again a little longer then expected. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and reading it. **_

**_Synopsis : Harvest is completed whereas Klaus realizes something about his relationship with Hayley after Amanda shows him a mirror. _**

* * *

><p>When next morning Klaus woke up while standing under the shower he thought about Amanda's question about him liking Hayley or not and the more he thought the more he realized that he has started to care about her even if he didnt want to. The very fact that he was worried about her when she was kidnapped by Tyler told him that he cares about her and the pinch he had felt in his heart when he had seen Elijah and her in the bayou can only be described as close to jealousy. That realization annoyed him to no bounds.<p>

After changing his clothes he opened his laptop and started to reply her last email and after reading that sentence "what does that even mean?" He typed "_I don't know. I just think that she can get someone better then me. Some one who can really love her and keep her happy". _

Hayley slept with difficulty thinking about his last response and thinking about her and Klaus situation and the fax that he had not answered was most annoying for her so when she got up she opened her laptop to see if there was a reply but none. So she went to the bathroom and quick a shower absentmindedly thinking about Klaus to her frustration. When she came out she went to the laptop wearing her pants and saw an unread email from him. She put on her shirt while reading his email and started typing in annoyance _"what are you talking about? Just yesterday you were sounding jealous because she was going to take away your child from you by falling for someone else._

_P.S. Btw I am really annoyed at your answer but I don't know how to make an annoyance emotion". _

Klaus put on his jacket and read her email and smiled as he read the last sentence but the rest of the email made him wonder if she was on right track on not. He snapped the laptop shut and left the room.

As he left the room Marcel came towards him saying "Davina is gone".

Klaus said "what?"

Marcel punched him hard on his face and said "what have you done to her?"

Klaus said controlling his anger "I have not done anything yet but I will now. Get out of my way. You had plenty of time to control that brat, _now it is my turn"_.

He brushed Marcel aside and went down stairs ignoring Marcel's yell "Klaus don't you dare touch her".

Klaus left the compound and started towards the bar to talk to Cami about Davina thinking that she might know where she is. He stopped right outside the bar as he saw her come outside. She walked to him and said "how dare you come to my bar after what you have done to me. You thought you will keep on doing that, compelling me to forget that you are a vampire".

Klaus took a deep breath and said with annoyance "let me guess. _That little witch_ broke my compulsion" and then looked at her murderous as her hand landed on his face.

He took one step closer to her and hissed "don't even dare to do that again. If you know that I am a vampire then you should be careful next time".

Cami said angrily "if you come near Davina or me again I am going to rat you out to the authorities".

and turned and walked away.

Klaus looked at her walking away and turned and after thinking for a while he whooshed out of there steaming in anger for Davina.

A couple of hours later Hayley was pacing her room in the afternoon thinking about what Klaus had done. After what he had done today she was starting to expect anything from him. It was a great disappointment for her when she saw Rebekah carrying Davina in and finding out that Klaus tried to kill her and actually killed Tim by compelling him to drink poisoned water and making Davina drink that too. She shuddered to think if Rebekah had not located Davina first and done something what would have happened. Her heart ached for Davina and Tim, after all they were just kids.

She shook her head as her cell rang. She picked it up and said "who is it?"

Later that night Hayley was lying on her bed thinking about what she has done. She was feeling uneasy going behind Elijah's back but the promise Sophie had made her was too tempting. She took out her cell phone and saw an email from him and started reading it "_I guess you are right. I did sound jealous yesterday which I shouldn't be considering I don't have any feelings for her. I only care about that child and if she starts a life with another guy that means I will lose that child forever"._

All of the frustration on Klaus from morning and his actions took over and she almost snapped and started typing angry in the reply _"what the hell that means? Just because she is carrying your child, now she cannot go out with any guy?"_

KLaus had picked up a book to distract himself from the self guilt he was feeling about what had happened with Tim and Davina. He had realized that his action was rash and telling himself again and again that his actions were for greater good were not easing his guilt. He was unable to concentrate on the book so he snapped it shut in frustration and then his gaze fell on the email and he read it. He stared at those words wondering what is he thinking and then he realized that those words were emitting an anger from her. He thought for a moment and then started typing in the reply _"no, she can have a life of her own but just dont take my child away from me?"_

Hayley looked at her stomach and then she thought about ELijah and her advancing relationship and she typed _"do you think that she will consider her boyfriend as the child father?" _

Klaus sighed and typed _"whether she considers it or not but that child will definitely consider him as her father when she grows up". _

Hayley stared at those words and it hit her really hard and for the first time it made her realize how much insecure Klaus must be feeling about her and Eliajh's relationship and suddenly she wanted to change the topic of conversation. She pressed the reply button and after staring at his reply she typed _"she, so it is a girl? good for you"._

She so wanted to share with him that she was having a girl to but that meant that she will have to share everything with him and right now she was not feeling comfortable sharing so much detail about her life with him.

KLaus smiled and typed_ "yes, it is a girl. I have only one sister so yes I am looking forward to having a girl". _

Hayley suddenly felt very frustrated as she remembered Klaus's lack of reaction at finding out that they were having a girl too and typed _"why don't you have any feelings for her? Is she not pretty or what? Are you gay?"_

Klaus had just picked up the book when he saw the another email from her and after reading it he started to laugh and then typed _"lol, gay? of course not. But that is a good one. If there ever was a chance of us meeting, you would never have said that. I am having a child on the way". _

Hayley smiled and wrote _":) oh good, you had me worried for a moment because you don't sound gay. Having a child does not mean that you are not gay. It can happen as a result of one drunken night". _

Klaus read those words and somehow felt a chill run through his body and typed_ "yes it can but no I am not gay. Straight all the way through. How was your day?"_

After sending the email, he thought how easy he has started to communicate with her. suddenly he wished he could talk to Hayley like that, which surprised him a lot as he realized that the wish came out of blue.

He smiled as he got another email from her saying _"my roommate, remember I told you a bounty hunter killed someone today and it is just hard for me to accept that he can kill someone". _

He looked at those words and thought of what he did with Tim today and started writing_ "sometimes, you have to do undesirable things for greater good. I am sure he had his reasons. He is a bounty hunter so he must have some reasons for doing it"_

After sending the email he closed his eyes for a moment and went to sleep without realizing that his cell was still in his hand.

Next time when his eyes opened it was still dark and one look at the cell still in his hand he realized that he had dozed off for ten minutes. He saw a reply from her and read it_ "may be but I don't see what good is there in killing some innocent person"_

Klaus typed_ "again, he is a bounty hunter so someone must have put bounty on the person whom he killed right?"_

He waited for a replay and then smiled as he got a reply saying_ "may be but I don't have to like it. I hate his job :). Any way good night"_

He looked at that smilie face and thought that this was the first time she had made a smile face while mentioning something about her roommate and first time anything about hating not his roommate but something associated with him.

He switched off the cell and settled down in the bed and went to sleep again.

Next morning when he entered the living room around noon he saw Hayley and Elijah sitting quietly staring at the picture of Celeste on the table. Elijah looked at Klaus and said "Davina had settled own in her room and these are the drawing that she had been drawing this picture of her for many days now and now it has finished and .."

Klaus smiled and said "interesting, why is Davina drawing your love brother and considers her potent of evil. Marcel told me that some of her drawings, the angry ones like these are depiction of evil".

Hayley looked at the smile on his face and felt annoyed for making a comment about the love of Elijah's life whom he got killed.

She leaned forward and said "may be Davina is confusing evil with power".

She involuntarily looked at Klaus and caught him looking at her.

Klaus felt flustered at begin caught staring at her and wondered _'is Amanda right? Do I care about her? and If I don't care about her then why not? I have cared about much less beauty and she is beautiful so why not?'_

Both of them looked at Elijah who got up and was leaving. Hayley asked him _"_where are you going?"

Klaus looked at Elijah who was still lost looking at the drawing. He also suddenly realized that Hayley was looking nervous so he asked Elijah "where are you going brother?"

Elijah looked at both of them as if he was deep in thought and said while leaving the room "this is a witch business. I am going to get a witch to ask what is going on".

They all heard a loud bang.

Klaus said "Davina is really angry with Marcel because of him hiding about Agnes's death. Apparently she has found out about Agnes and that Marcel hid it from her".

Elijah stopped and said sarcastically "and her anger has nothing to do with you trying to kill her and actually killing her boyfriend right?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and said with irritation "how could I know that she was in love with that boy. She had not met him for two years and suddenly he becomes her epic love. When she ran away after finding out about Agnes being dead and I realized how dangerous she is becoming to everyone because of that stupid harvest, I took matters into my own hand".

Elijah stared at him for a second and said "just like you didn't know about Celeste?!"

Hayley who was listening to both of them intently looked at Klaus on those words and was surprised to hear his voice softening when eh said "Celeste was a collateral damage. had I known she was so dear to you I wouldn't have…." he couldn't finish his sentence as they heard another crash as if someone had thrown something. He said angrily "live or dead all witches are pain in the ass" and turned to leave when

Hayley said "Elijah I need to tell you something".

Klaus stopped just for a second and turned around slowly at her tone.

Hayley looked at both of them apprehensively and said "I did something yesterday. Sophie called and she wanted to know where Celeste's bones are buried. She said that she could help me with my pack so I looked into your journals and found the place and…".

She stopped talking as she noticed his expressions changing from surprise to shock to anger. She looked at Klaus who was also looking disappointed but not angry.

When Elijah didnt say anything for a few seconds she said desperately "say something".

She didn't know why but when Elijah took a step towards her she took a step back and noticed Klaus taking at step towards them too.

Klaus noticed the anger on Elijah face and even though he knew that Elijah will not hurt Hayley but he also knew that Elijah would have seen that gesture as betrayal and he knew how his brother felt about betrayal so he took a step towards Hayley as Elijah advanced to her angrily.

Elijah said "you broke my trust Hayley. Celeste wanted to remain buried and you broke that".

Klaus felt his heart ache for her as she said in a weepy voice "I thought i was not going anything wrong. they are just bones".

Elijah said "if they were just bones Hayley then why didnt you ask me for them instead of going behind my back". He gave her one angry look and left.

Klaus looked at Hayley after Elijah left and said "don't worry about Elijah Hayley, just apologize to him when he has calmed down. He has accomplished many things in this long life but he is a master of forgiveness".

As he started to move out suddenly the building started to shake. Hayley looked at Klaus in confusion and took a step towards him but there was another jolt and she stumbled. Klaus looked around and then grabbed her by her arm and dashed outside. He headed toward Davina's room still holding Hayley's arm who said "let go of me".

but Klaus didnt. As he entered the room he saw Marcel standing there. eh said "what in the bloody…" but stopped as Davina started coughing up dirt.

he looked at Hayley and headed out. Hayley asked him "what is going on?"

KLaus didnt answer at once but then said "I have a feeling it has something to do with that bloody harvest. Where is Elijah? he is supposed to be back by Sophie by now".

Hayely said with annoyance "may be he got delayed because of this earthquake".

Klaus looked at Hayley as if not really seeing her and said "you stay close to me. I have a feeling that things are going to get really ugly now".

Hayley said "I can take…"

Klaus cut her off and said "yes I know Hayley, you can take care of yourself but for once listen to me".

* * *

><p>Hayley listened to Klaus and Marcel in the courtyard arguing about the harvest and she couldn't help but agree with Marcel about not getting Davina sacrificed. Klaus had been on and on about getting Davina sacrificed ever since Sophie had told them the disaster that could come on New Orleans because of the powers of three witches that Davina had absorbed. The earthquake and what was about to come was quite scary but sacrificing a girl to stop it still didnt make sense to any one except for Klaus.<p>

She startled from her thoughts when Klaus said "yes I care about New Orleans. I built it remember".

Marcel said angrily "you will not touch that girl Klaus" and then she heard a whoosh sound telling her that he had left the compound.

As he left Hayley took one step towards them wanting to talk to Elijah. He had been avoiding her since morning when Elijah said "not a people person Niklaus".

She smiled as he said "nonsense I am a people person. I am just about to warn some prominent ones. Care to come?"

She saw as Elijah said "No, I am going to pay my respects to Celeste. Sophie dug her up to use her powers to become an elder which failed so I think I should pay my respect to her now. You make sure that you don't anger Marcel further. We need him on our side willingly".

He headed towards the door when Hayley said "Elijah I wanted to talk…".

Elijah turned towards her and said "I am in a hurry Hayley" and left.

Klaus saw her face fell and felt bad for her and followed Elijah and said "who is the people person here".

He turned towards Hayley but she was not standing there any more.

He cursed and went inside.

He was sitting in the living room thinking about how to persuade Marcel when it suddenly started to rain. He got up slowly and went outside and saw her standing in the shade doing something. He stood there looking at her and suddenly he remembered him telling Amanda that she is wrong about him feeling any thing for her. At that moment he realized that he had been lying to himself too. He has started to care about her otherwise why would he be upset at her being upset. He decided to turn and leave when he noticed that she was picking up something. He walked to her and said "what do you think you are doing?"

He noticed her hastily wiping her eyes and turned towards him. He could see clearly that she was crying. He walked to her and said "if you are thinking about going to the bayou then don't even. You cannot go out in this weather and if you don't listen to me I am going to throw you in a comfy dungeon and lock you until it calms down. It is not safe for you".

Hayley looked into his eyes and saw something that she had never seen before. She wondered if that was care. She said "not for anyone".

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment and then said "Hayley, your pack is wolf right now. You cannot help them. The ones who are not told Elijah that they don't want to be found by anyone they don't want to. If you want to help wolves in general then I know whom you can help".

He could feel her thinking eyes on her and he felt flutters in his stomach and said when she didn't answer "come with me, grab that lot and come with me".

Hayley asked him picking up at the carton of the cans "where are we going" but he didnt answer.

The drive was very quiet and then she looked up as the car stopped outside the church. She looked at him but he was already getting out of the car. Hayley got out and followed him inside the church carrying those two cartons. She looked around and realized that there were a few people sitting trying to keep themselves warm in this condition.

She walked with him to an middle age man with a kind face.

He said to Klaus "Klaus you have already give a lot. there is no need for more".

Klaus could feel her eyes on him but he didn't look at her and said "these are from Hayley".

He gestured toward Hayley and handed over the two cartons to Kieran. Kieran said "Oh, I will be back then".

As he left Hayley asked him "who are these people?"

Klaus took a deep breath and said "they are remainders of my pack. Elijah told me about them after I send Diego to get them killed".

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "you are helping them?"

Klaus smiled at her shocked expressions and said "what can I say? May be Elijah's influence".

He brushed passed her and was leaving when she said "why?"

Klaus turned towards her and said "because the blood that flows in their veins flows in mine and in our child".

Hayley looked at him and said "this family suddenly got very complicated".

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then said "if you are worried about Elijah don't be. Like I told you earlier just apologize to him".

He turned to leave when she said "wait, I want to go home too".

Klaus nodded and continued with her following him thinking _'he is the father of my child, I shouldn't be developing any feelings for his brother'._

The drive back to the compound was quiet with the rain falling down heavily now. Hayley chanced a look at Klaus and saw that he was lost in thoughts. She cleared her throat and asked "what are we going to do?"

Klaus kept his eyes on the road and said "We are not going to do anything. Elijah and I are going to complete the harvest".

Hayley said apprehensively "but does that mean that you will have to sacrifice Davina?"

Klaus didn't say anything for a minute and then said in a low voice "yes but if we don't then she will destroy New Orleans with her powers and I wouldn't let that happen. This is just the rain right now, imagine when storm will come and then fire. Nothing will survive the fire Hayley".

Klaus could feel her eyes on his face so he looked at her and realized that she was lost in her thoughts.

He suddenly said angrily "now do you guys understand why that girl had to die. Look what she is doing".

Hayley was confused as to what he was thinking of doing. On one side there was this young innocent girl and on the other hand the whole city full of innocent people. She was starting to understand Klaus's motives for some actions more and more as she started to dwell on them calmly and rationally.

She turned her face and started to look at the pouring rain on the window of his car. As she thought about the day's event and her talk with that stranger in those emails that her views about Klaus were starting to change slowly and the fact that he has started to make her smile too with his peculiar sense of humor without realizing it. She also realized that she didn't know his name. She made a mental note of asking him next time.

When they got home Elijah was waiting for them in the living room. He looked at both of them, a little wet from the rain, and said "I just came back from Sophie and we have come to the conclusion that harvest needs to be completed but for that she needs to have powers of the elder. Now the last elder was Agnes whom we have killed so for Sophie to become an elder she was using Celeste bones but somehow that has not worked. I have come up with another solution to our problem and that is make our mother a New Orleans's witch".

Rebekah who has been quiet throughout said "our bother has lost his mind finally. We are vampires. Vampires and witches cannot coexists".

Hayley looked at Klaus who was thinking. He looked at Hayley and caught her looking at him and said "no, but my child will be part witch. We can use Hayley's blood to make our mother a New Orleans witch. If that is the only way to stop this damn destruction".

Rebekah snapped at him "but she is not born yet so how can she be a New Orleans resident".

Klaus said "well she is not born but if we put this house is in Hayley's name then she becomes a New Orleans resident".

He suddenly realized that everyone was looking at her so he said "Elijah I suggest you do that while I take care of our mother whom I have kept in the basement". He looked at Rebekah and asked "what do you say Rebekah?"

Rebekah said "i don't like it but okay" and left the room.

A couple of hours later Hayley stood under the umbrella with Klaus as Elijah had not encourage her to stand next to him on account of him still being annoyed at Hayley for what she did with Celeste. She suddenly felt Klaus handing her the knife and saying softly "cut on the hand and bleed on the coffin".

She could feel his breath close to her ears distracting her. She cut her hand and past onto Elijah and then Rebekah. She stood in the rain and watched as father Kieran finished the ceremony all the time feeling Klaus next to her. Ever since she had gotten pregnant from his child this was the first time they had stood so close to each other and it was kind of unnerving for her.

When they got home Hayley was starting towards her room when they heard Rebekah yell "she is gone"

Klaus said "bloody hell, not again" and stormed out of the room. Hayley looked at Elijah and opened her mouth to say something but Elijah ignored her and left her standing there feeling miserable.

Later that evening she was standing with Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah in the cemetery waiting for Marcel to bring Davina. She leaned towards Klaus and asked "has Marcel found Davina?"

Klaus felt her next to him getting tense and said "yes he called before we left and said he will bring her hopefully before the fourth stage of destruction starts".

As if on cue a fire erupted out of no where in the cemetery at the same time she felt his hand on her arm pulling her a bit back. She looked at him and realized that he had done that unintentionally as he was looking towards the fire. Hayley saw tension being replaced by relief and followed his gaze and saw Marcel coming in carrying Davina in his arms. She realized what was going to happen a second too late as Sophie slit Davina's throat and at the same time she felt his grasp loosen on her arm. She looked at him and saw that he was staring at Marcel who stood there looking at Davina's lifeless body waiting anxiously for her to come back but she didnt. And then Marcel whooshed out of there with Klaus following him

When they got home every body retreated to their rooms whereas Hayley turned to Elijah and said "I wanted to apologize to you Elijah for what I did but I honestly thought that there is no harm. She had died but now that I know you cared about her, I am sorry".

She looked at Elijah who took a step towards her but Hayley raised her hand and said "no Elijah, I just wanted to apologize to you and nothing else".  
>She turned and went to her room having a feeling of loss as if she has just lost her best friend. Her eyes met klaus who was looking at them from the balcony and then she continued towards her room.<p>

Hayley settled down in her bed thinking about the day they all had. Over all it was not a successful day if you call saving New Orleans nothings. She thought of him and opened the laptop, saw no unread emails from him so she composed another one and typed _"I had a very bad day today. what about you?"_

Klaus felt so tired and fatigued after what had happened with that stupid harvest that he just fell on the bed without changing his clothes. HE was feeling really bad for Marcel now realizing how important Davina was to him just like he was to him. He recalled his feeling of loss when he thought that Marcel had died.

He opened his laptop and started composing a new email thinking about their last conversation about Hayley. He thought for a moment and then said "what is the harm" and started typing _"today I felt something for her. I don't think it is love but I had a scare for her and my child. I don't know if I will fall for her or not but the very idea that she can be with someone else was terrifying to me as I thought what you had said. I don't know what to do". _He thought for a moment again feeling unsure and then send the email.

He then opened the recent email she had send and after reading it he said _"I think our stars are crossing path. I had a bad day too. My friend's sister died today" _He thought for a moment and said _"car accident" _and send the email.

Hayley read his emails and replied to the first one _"well good for you then. She is carrying your child. She deserves some care from you. She is not an incubator to carry you child. She is a person and you should pay attention to her and sorry about your friends sister dying. I knew someone too who died too today". _

Klaus read her email and laughed at the word "incubator". He pressed the reply tab and started typing _"incubator? that is an interesting way to describe a pregnant women. Any way what happened at your end. How was your day bad?"_

Thinking of her and Elijah's fight she typed _"I had a row with my friend over something very trivial and that really annoyed me. I get why he is upset with me but it was not that bad. Any way the strange thing that happened today was that I got a new perspective of my roommate. I don't know what is happening. I think I might be falling for him". _

Klaus sat up and typed _"are you sure you want to do that? You told me he is abusive!"_

Hayley read those words and said _"not really. Yes he was mad at me but except for that incidence he has never done anything to harm me. In fact recently he has been really caring towards me and protecting me too". _

Klaus stared at those words feeling weird wondering what is he feeling. He typed _"I am going to bed, will talk in the morning. Good night_" and send the email and then realized what he had written.

Hayley read his email with a smile at the words "good night" and thought _'well that is a start'. _

That night he went to sleep again thinking about Hayley and Amanda whereas Hayley went to sleep thinking about Klaus and the stranger of her emails.


	9. Chapter 9 Half way there

**_A/N: guest. Thank you for reviewing and reading. I hope you like this chapter too. Klaus is about to find out about Hayley but in this one but she slipped something. Lets see if you have caught it or not because Klaus has not obviously LOL. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus and Hayley are getting confused about their feelings for each other because of those emails and developing feelings for not only with each other but for the counter part in their emails too. _**

* * *

><p>Next morning when Klaus woke up he sat in his bed for a moment thinking about what had happened a day ago and remembered how bad Marcel was feeling after Davina's death so he got up after making a decision. After changing his clothes thinking in annoyance about the failed ritual he went to the garden and freed Thierry after saying "today is your lucky day".<p>

He looked at Tyler for a second and then left with Tierry following him.

Hayley will looking down at Marcel drinking sitting in the courtyard and she felt sorry for him. At that moment she realized that even though she understood Klaus's decision was right but that didn't stop her from feeling bad for Marcel. She leaned over as she saw Klaus entering the courtyard.

Marcel looked up and smiled as he saw who was walking behind Klaus. He got up and went to hug him and then he looked at Klaus and said "you think by bringing Thierry back you get off the hook".

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Diego entered the courtyard and said "we found a a couple of dead vampires at the docks. It took like that it was done by dark spell or something".

Marcel laughed humorously and said "one day she has gone and already witches are getting out of line".

Klaus turned towards Diego and said "show me".

A couple of hours later Hayley was sitting in the living room with Elijah still feeling at odd with him about this Celeste situation and the fact that he reacted so badly at it when Klaus stormed in and said "brother some one is killing vampires like someone from our past used to do".

Elijah looked at him and said "who?"

Klaus said "Papa Tunde" while filling a glass of drink for himself.

Before Elijah could ask anything Hayley asked Klaus "who is Papa tuned?"

Klaus said to Elijah's surprise "he was a witch who came to New Orleans in 1919 and he created so much havoc in the city just in a few days that I have ever seen".

Hayley looked at him feeling impressed and said "wow someone who managed to shock you! _what a shame that I didn't get to meet this guy_" bringing a smile on Klaus's face and confusion on Elijah's but when he said "not a chance in hell" it doubled Elijah confusion and brought a smirk on Hayley's face.

Klaus said to Elijah "I just came back from seeing those corpses and it is exactly his way of killing. Marcel is brooding over Davina so I am going to go check it out what is happening. You want to join me or you would rather stay home brooding too?"

Hayley who was looking at Klaus couldn't help but notice his gaze fell on her for a second.

Elijah thought for a moment and then said "where is Rebekah?"

Klaus said sarcastically "probably with Marcel trying to help him get through this loss of his" and then added "if you want to come then come otherwise I am going".

Klaus entered the compound a few hours later and said to Marcel "We have to go. that way we can show our support to the community. Kieran wants us there".

Marcel said with annoyance "and what about this Papa Tunde. We had been looking since morning and nothing".

Klaus said "dont worry, I will find him".

He suddenly felt something and looked up and saw her looking in his direction.

Hayley went to her room and looked at the laptop on her bed and checked the emails but there was no email. She got up and started pacing in her room wondering _'why is she waiting for his email? it has only been a couple of hours since she has not gotten an email from him!' _

She was about to close her laptop when she remembered that she wanted to ask his name so she composed an email saying _"Oh I was thinking about you yesterday and suddenly realized that I don't know your name. what is your name?"_

and then after contemplating for a second whether to ask his name or not or tell him hers or not but then she decided against tellings hers thinking that if he is interested he can ask her she send the email. She then closed the laptop and went out again just in time to see Klaus and Marcel leaving the compound. She sighed in frustration wondering if she was prisoner in this house.

Klaus looked at Marcel and realized that he was not listening to Kieran talking. He followed his gaze but didn't see anyone in particular so he hissed "pay attention. We should at least look like we are interested in this".

Suddenly his gaze got locked on with Cami who turned around and looked at him for a second and turned back to what Kieran was saying.

Hayley was lying on her bed staring at the laptop and then she laughed and said to herself "come on Hayley. Will this staring make the email appear on the screen". She startled when she heard a knock on her door and looked up and saw Elijah saw standing there. She sat up and said in surprise "Elijah, I thought you would be at the church inauguration too.

Elijah shook his head slightly and said "no, I have not gone to a church ceremony ever since I have become a vampire. It just does not look like a place for a vampire to visit".

Hayley smiled and said "I know what you mean. The good thing is that you are talking to me now".

Elijah didnt say anything for a minute and then said "Hayley you have to know that you have betrayed my trust and I take these things very seriously. Honor is all that I have and I expect you to obey it in our relationship".

Hayley looked at her in surprise and said "relationship?!"

Elijah said after a second "yes relationship. You are carrying my niece so we do have a relationship right?"

Hayley stared into his eyes realizing that was not what he wanted to say but for some reason she realized that she felt relived that he didnt say what was on his mind.

He looked at her for a moment and then left.

After the church ceremony as they left the church Marcel said "I have to talk to Cami. Will join you later".

Klaus stood there looking at him wondering in anger at the loss of a friendship that he was developing with Cami because of Davina. HE then shook his head and headed towards the compound too.

When Klaus entered the living room he saw Hayley sitting in the reading a magazine. He went to pour a drink for himself when she asked "how was it?"

Klaus nodded and said "boring" and then looked at her for a while and asked "where is Elijah?"

He noticed her expressions getting tightened so he sighted and asked "you two have still not made up".

Hayley flipped the page over and said "we will. You don't worry about us".

Klaus took a deep breath and said "Hayley, Elijah cares about you…." when she suddenly stood up and said "yes I know" and left the room leaving him confused at her reaction.

Klaus sat down and picked up a book to read. After a couple of minutes his cell rang. He picked it up wondering _'why is she calling him? isn't she upset with him?' _and said "yes Camille what can I do for you? I thought you don't want to be in touch with me"

he stood up as he heard her panicky voice "not the right time now. there is this black witch dude in the bar and he and Marcel are at each other but I think he will…. no. come hurry. He is hurting Marcel" and the call got disconnected.

Klaus was heading out when Hayley came in. She said "I need to…" but was cut off by him when he said hastily "I am in a hurry right now Hayley" and left leaving her steaming in anger.

Hayley was pacing in the court yard when Klaus entered. She went to him and said with annoyance "what the hell Klaus?! I am carrying you child. I am not an incubator carrying your child that you cannot even give me a minute of your precious time" She paused as she saw his confused expression and asked "what happened?"

Klaus said with distraction "that witch Papa Tunde has come back and he tried to kill Marcel. Cami called me just in time but it was a close call. When I got there, he was waiting for me".

Hayley asked him "why?"

Klaus said reminiscing about the event "in 1919 when he came to New Orleans he killed the mayor of New Orleans without any reason and then he went on a killing spree of the city so I killed his sons the same way he killed the mayor before killing him too. That stopped him but apparently made me target of his hate and now he is back and he wants revenge by killing my son".

When Hayley looked at him in confusion he said "Marcel" and headed towards his room but as he entered his room he felt her behind him. He said "now what?"

Hayley asked furiously "so what are you going to do now?"

Klaus turned towards her and said harshly "kill him again before he does more damage".

She couldn't help but notice his gaze on her stomach just for a second so she asked him putting her hand on her stomach "you mean if he came after Marcel, he will come after us too".

He looked at her for a second noticing the change in her expression and admired that it was not panic but as if she was bracing herself for the worse. He said "listen you don't leave the compound in any condition. Just stay in. I promise I will take care of him".

Hayley just looked at him and nodded and left the room. Klaus felt like going after her and reassuring her that she and the baby will be fine but he had more pressing matters to take care of. So he picked up his jacket and left the house again.

Later in the afternoon in the compound Klaus and Marcel were approached by Diego who told them "we have found a body of a black dude near the docks. His throat seemed to have been sliced".

Klaus and Marcel looked at each other and followed Diego.

Klaus bend down at Papa Tunde body and said to no one in particular "now this is the man who was worthy of being my enemy. Too bad what happened to him".

Hayley was having a confused set of feeling about everything going on right now. She thought in frustration _'wasn't it enough that she was being pulled toward Klaus and that stranger but now with this new threat namely Papa Tunde'_. She realized that she probably wouldn't have felt this nervous about Papa Tunde if she were not pregnant but then didnt Klaus say that he will take care of it. She questioned herself "does she believe a word coming out of this mouth" and then she smiled as she imagined him saying in one of his damn emails "if you think he protects you then trust in him".

She open her laptop to talk to him but then she realized that she has started to rely on his advice a lot which kind of annoyed and frustrated her so she snapped it shut in annoyance and took a deep frustrated sigh. She then got up as she was starting to feel hungry. As she was coming from the kitchen she heard a voice which belonged to no other then Rebekah and she sounded panicked. She hid behind a pillar as she listened "what are you saying? How can Genevieve come back?"

She got another surprise when she heard Marcel's voice "I don't know but I also saw Bastiana, she was another witch who was really when the harvest was being performed a year ago and I had killed her myself. Add Papa tunde to that mix, I don't know what is going on but it all started after Davina died. In other words after the harvest was completed".

Rebekah could feel panic rising in her "has Nik seen her? what if he finds out?"

Marcel saw the panic on her face and said calmly "dont worry Klaus does not know anything. He will never be able to find out. We just have to make sure that we get to Genevieve before she contacts him".

Rebekah looked around and said "no, go before anyone listens to it".

Before whooshing out of there Marcel said to her "just keep your eyes and ears open".

Hayley went to the living room room thinking about what she had heard. She wondered what that feeling was in her stomach and then realized that it was discomfort. She sat in the living room thinking about what to do with this information and then she remembered something from those emails _"if it puts you in jeopardy then you should tell him_". She said to herself _"but this does not put me in jeopardy"_. A voice said "but it does to Klaus apparently otherwise why would Marcel and Rebekah hide it from him".

She looked up as she saw Elijah entering the room and asked "where is Klaus?" As soon as the question was out of her mouth, she realized that she had already made her mind about telling him about this Genevieve girl.

Elijah said "I have not seen him since he left for the church inauguration ceremony".

They both turned towards the door when they heard his voice "worried about me love?"

Hayley said with annoyance "you wish".

Klaus looked at Elijah and said with a smirk "good new or bad news? Actually for me both are good so lets say good news or better news?"

He looked at Hayley with narrowed eyes as a smile appeared on her lips and said "okay i will choose, good news is that Papa Tunde is dead".

He paused for a second as he saw relief wash over Hayley's face making him realize that she was tense to some extend meaning that she was just putting on a brave face earlier. That made him feel even more proud of her.

Elijah asked "how? I had been looking for him since morning".

Klaus said with indifference "apparently this throat was cut" he looked at her curiously as she put a hand on her mouth and closed her eyes for a second. He wondered _'what had happened?'_ but before he could ask Elijah scooted to her and said "Hayley are you okay?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and went to pour himself a drink but before he could touch the glass to his lips he heard her say "my gag reflux is not strong ever since I got pregnant. Any way how and who killed that witch, you said he was quite powerful?"

He turned around and realized that the last part of the sentence was for him. He said "I don't know. Marcel is trying to find out while I have another business to attend. Now comes the better part. I got a call from Stefan. Your beloved Katherine is dying brother. He wants me to come and bring her back from the brink of death".

He noticed Hayley's eyes went to Elijah and smirked realizing that she had gotten jealous.

Elijah said "how can she be dying?"

Klaus said indifferently "apparently she is a human now. Elena shoved the cure in her throat when she was trying to kill Elena" He laughed and continued "serves her right. Any way I am leaving for Mystic Falls to gloat over her death. You want to come".

This time he noticed her gaze meeting his. As they both looked at each other Elijah stared at the carpet for a second and then looked up breaking their eye contact said "no"

Klaus said "so that was the love you had for the women you helped escape and protected from me for 500 years?"

Elijah said "I told you that I didn't help her run".

Klaus said sarcastically "sure you didn't. I pity the next one you fall for brother" and left the room.

Hayley saw him leaving the room feeling as if his last sentence was directed at her.

She suddenly remembered what she had to tell him so she headed after him but he was already gone.

She stood there knowing fully well that he had gone to Mystic Falls and then suddenly the image of him with Caroline came into her mind and she felt weird. She went back to the living room thinking about what she was feeling?

When she entered the living room, it was empty. She took a sigh and opened her email account but then closed it in frustration as she didnt see any emails from him. She cursed herself for waiting so anxiously for his emails.

Klaus cursed himself as he walked through the trees wondering why he stopped. They were so close, the thing that he wanted to do with her since he had met her and now when she was willingly giving himself to him, he stepped back because suddenly he was thinking of Hayley and their child. He kicked the leaves on the ground in frustration as he realized that it was all because of his emails with Amanda. If she had not put this idea in her mind about him caring for Hayley, he wouldn't have thought about her while Caroline was half naked and looking very fetching. He wouldn't have thought of Hayley lips against his when Caroline's were against his. He shook his head in frustration and then tried to calm himself down but couldn't so he decided to head back to New Orleans.

It was late when he got home. The compound was quiet so he headed towards his room. HE stopped just for a second outside her room and was heading towards his room when he heard her voice behind him. He turned towards her feeling flustered for the first time ever since she had moved in with them.

Hayley saw his expressions and wondered '_what happened in Mystic Falls that is making him look so lost' _and then her thought went to Caroline and her heart sank with the realization that he must have gotten well with Caroline.

All of a sudden her heart felt really heavy but she gulped her feelings and said "I wanted to tell you something but not here".

Klaus looked at her in surprise and said "then where?"

Hayley took a step closer to him and said "somewhere where there are not any vampires".

Klaus said after a moment recovering from an initial shock "Hayley I am tired. Can we talk…." he looked around and said "may be in my room or your room. I think they are pretty safe and private places".

Hayley nodded and said "okay my room then" and went towards her room.

Klaus took a deep breath and followed her. As he entered she closed the door behind him making her look at her with questioning glance.

She followed his gaze and saw the laptop on the bad. She darted towards it and snap it shut to his surprise.

She then turned to him and said "yesterday I overheard Marcel and Rebekah talking".

Klaus kept quiet prompting her to talk so she continued "do you know anyone by the name of Genevieve or Bastiana?"

Klaus stared at her and then asked "Genevieve …." he thought for a moment and said "does not ring a bell why?"

Hayley said "Marcel was telling Rebekah that she has come back alive from dead and that you shouldn't know about her".

She saw realization dawn on him and said "_Genevieve the witch Genevieve?"_

Hayley suddenly got annoyed at his question and snapped "how many Genevieves do you know ?" and then she flushed at his raised eyebrows wondering herself too as to why had she snapped?

He said after a moment of awkwardness between them "I will see what is going on. If Marcel and Rebekah are keeping it a secret from me then they must be up to something but right now I am just going to sleep".

He said and was leaving when she asked "have you freed Tyler too?"

Klaus stopped on his way out of his room and turned towards her but didn't say anything. Hayley felt flustered and said "I thought that you freed Thierry to gain points with Marcel so may be you freed Tyler to gain point with…" she couldn't finish the sentence as his eyes started to narrow.

Klaus stared at her with confusion because he knew what she was about to say but didn't know what to say so when she kept quiet and showed no intention of finishing her sentence he left without saying anything too.

As he laid on his bed after changing his clothes and then he opened his phone as he realized that he had not talked to her for more than a day now with everything going on. He saw two unread email from her. He opened the first one and started reading it _"I think you are having a bad influence on me". _

Klaus smiled and hit reply button and typed _"how so?"_

He then read the other email and smiled and started typing "Kl" and then stopped and erased it and typed _"John smith, Amanda Benton". _

Hayley went to her bed and fell down on it and tried to go to sleep but couldn't so she opened her laptop hoping to see an email from him and sat up at once when she saw two emails from him. She read both emails, smiled and then realized that he must have known her by the name her foster family gave her before she changed it later after running away from home and replied to the first one by typing _"where were you? Nothing special, John Smith?! lol. You do realize that I know that is not real name right? and I had an idea that you knew mine. I am just realizing that I am depending on you too much. I have never needed a friend to talk to or share with but ever since I have started talking to you I just want to share everything with you". _

Klaus smiled as he realized that he felt the same way but didn't say anything _"So how am I having a bad influence on you?"_

He fluffed his pillow and picked up the book to read. After two minutes he saw her email and smiled as he read it _"my life was so simple. I hated him but talking to you has made me realize that he is not that bad and now I don't know how I feel". _

Klaus thought for a moment and then hit the reply tab and typed _"if you are happy with this new development then guilty of charge but I have to admit that I am feeling jealous of that guy". _

Hayley laughed and typed _"lol why?" _and send the email. After sending it she waited anxiously for his reply wondering why is he jealous, they don't even know each other. She read his reply as soon as she received it_ "because if I had known you in real life I would have swept you off your feet". _

Hayley laughed and typed _"conceited much! to be honest sometimes I feel jealous of your baby mama too". _She thought before sending the email and then waited for his reply.

Klaus stared at those words with confusion and started typing _":) why?"_

Hayley looked at her stomach, thought about the baby growing inside her and the typed _"well she is having your child and you seem like a nice guy albeit with a twisted sense of humor but still I have a feeling that girls would kill be with you". _

She felt a bit embarrassed before sending the email but then she send it.

Klaus laughed out loud at her reply and typed _"twisted sense of humor? and yes they are". _

and then rolled his eyes in annoyance as he read_ "about your claim about my parents and then about those people who wanted to harm your baby and the baby mama, yes I know the thing that is becoming dear to you is your child and her mother". _

Klaus groaned as he read it and realized that she was right about his feelings for Hayley and their daughter but for the life of him he was unable to understand why does she not believe him about what he had done to her parents. He suddenly wanted to change the topic and typed _"you have made me confused about my feelings towards my baby mama"_ He smiled as he typed baby mama.

Hayley smiled at his reply and typed _"what do you and mean? Have i made you fall for her?"_

Klaus laughed and typed _"lol, not yet but I met an old girl friend today and she and I wanted to hook up but your suggestions about me caring about my baby mama and her feelings stopped me from going through with it. Happy now ?!"_

Klaus waited a few seconds before a reply came_ "yes very :) but are you angry or happy that you didn't have a side fling with someone while another was carrying you child and before you answer I want to remind you of the scenario you gave me the other day about him having a side fling while I carry his child?"_

Klaus thought for a moment and then typed _"I am annoyed". _

Hayley stared at those words and then started writing _"why annoyed? because you don't want to face the truth!" _

Klaus suddenly got angry and typed _"what do you mean?!"_

Hayley didn't need to see those exclamation points to realize that he has gotten angry. She could actually feel angry emitting from those words and she smiled as she realized that she has hit a nerve and typed _"meaning that it seems that you are going to extreme lengths as to not show that you care about your baby mama so if you realize that you do actually care about her then you will be upset and that is natural"._ She reread the email to see if she is out of line or not and then send the email.

Klaus who was still steaming at her last email stared at the words of the new one and wondered 'is she on right track?' but he refused to admit it to her and typed _"are you a psychologist? btw I am very annoyed right now but like you I don't know the what is that called … emotion for that". _

Hayley laughed at those words and typed _"lol I know you are annoyed. I can actually feel it coming from you as if you are talking to me. I think I will give you some time to calm down and we will continue tomorrow. Good night"_

Klaus stared at those words and typed angrily _"good night"_ and snapped the laptop shut.

He then went to sleep with a smile on his lips thinking about Amanda not knowing that one room down the hall she was sleeping too with a smile on her lips thinking about him.

Next morning when he woke up the first thought was that of Amanda and her line of questions about him hooking up with Caroline and it made him annoyed again as he realized that she was right. If he was feeling jealous of Hayley and Elijah while she was carrying her baby for what ever reasons whether he loves her or he is insecure about Elijah taking up his role as the baby's father she would be jealous too if she finds out that he has been sleeping around while she carries his child.

He dragged himself out of the bed thinking of the prospect of seeing her and trying to figure out his feelings for her. He still couldn't shake off the feeling about Amanda and her roommate. A part of him wanted to be happy for her but the other part was having a bit difficulty accepting that she was falling for her roommate. He rans his hands over his face in frustration while the shower water ran through his body and wondered _'is he getting jealous of the anonymous roommate?'_ He shook his head and came out of shower and after changing his clothes he went down stairs.

As he was entering the living room Hayley was leaving it. She looked at him and said "Cami called, she wanted to talk to Elijah about something so he has gone to her". She paused for a second and then asked casually "is she not talking to you?"

Klaus sighed and said "how do you know that she is not talking to me?"

Hayley stared into his eyes lost for words for a second and then she realized that she was staring at him which brought on a blush on her face. She said "When she called and asked to talk to Elijah I asked her why Elijah and why not you, she said and I quote 'dont you dare take his name in front of me. He had been compelling me for months and you ask me why'. So I concluded that Davina broke the compulsion before ….".

Klaus nodded and brushed passed her aside went into the room while saying "yes that clever witch broke my compulsion and Cami is upset about Davina dying too".

He could sense her eyes on him and turned and caught her looking at him. He asked "what?"

Hayley took a deep breath and said "so did you see her on your trip to Mystic Falls?"

Klaus looked at her thinking about Katherine and said "yes". Hayley felt her heart sink with no reason known to her but she asked him "and?"

Klaus said with a smik "I went to gloat over there and I did" looking down at his book.

Hayley suddenly felt confused and then realized that he was talking about Katherine. She felt as if she could breath. She almost laughed and said "and what about Tyler? Have you returned him?"

Klaus said "yes".

Before she could stop herself the words were out "Caroline must be really happy".

This time he looked up and saw her reddening. He said "hmm" and then looked down. The look on his face told her everything and she felt like crying. She turned and left the room without saying anything. When she reached her room, she wondered why was she getting upset and brushed aside her tears which she didnt know were falling down and said angrily to herself "damn this pregnancy hormones".

She paused for a second and then said angrily to herself again "i hate her. I hate her" and went to the bathroom and banged the door shut.

Klaus was wondering what happened to her and after debating whether to find out or not he got up and went towards her room. As he approached it he heard her say "I hate her" before a bang. He stood there confused as to what was happening.

She came out of the bathroom after a couple of minutes and looked around. She suddenly realized that he was in her room. She wondered _'how did she realize that? can she smell his presence?'_ She went to the bed and opened her laptop and started composing an email to him _"well congrats, I am pretty sure I have fallen for him but I dont think he feels the same way about me."_


	10. Chapter 10 Can of worms

**_A/N: guests thanks for reading and reviewing. You will get your answers in this _****chapter. _We are almost to the end of this story. I hope you will continue to read it. It is longer then the rest of the chapter and I hope you enjoy it too :)_**

**_Synopsis: KLaus finds out about his baby mama but before he could figure out what to do with this information an enemy from the past makes a move on him. Hayley makes a life changing decision that will affect Klaus in ways he didnt realize before. _**

* * *

><p>That night Klaus slept very late thinking about Hayley's reaction. For some reason he knew she meant Caroline when he had overheard her saying "I hate her". He remembered what Amanda had told him about how she would feel if he starts to have an affair with someone while she is pregnant. He wondered if she has started to care about him… may be more then care but isn't that good if she is falling from him because he is developing feelings for her too. He tossed and turned wondering is that because he is too. What if things don't work out? There is a lot to lose here. Is he ready for this type of relationship or the commitment? After a few unrested and confusing moments followed by frustration he told himself to think about something else and with some effort he started to wonder what Cami wanted to talk to Elijah about and how can he repair his relationship with Cami?<p>

Next morning when he woke up he quickly changed his clothes after taking a quick shower. He went down to the living room only to find her already sitting there reading a magazine. He went to sit opposite her after hesitating for a second. As he sat down she looked at him and said "morning".

Klaus smiled and said "my brother is rubbing off on you".

Hayley smiled and said "no harm in showing some manners. Any way have you found out what Cami wanted from Elijah?"

Klaus looked at her face and eyes and even though she was smiling but the smile was not reaching her eyes and they looked unrested. He wondered if she cried herself to sleep from the slight swelling around her eyes.

He cleared his throat and said "No" and then after a second he asked her "are you okay?"

Hayley's expressions softened and she said "yes, I am fine thank you".

He stared at her demeanor and knew in his heart that something was bothering her and he had a suspicion what was it but how could he ask her without making it awkward for both of them so he sighed and took out his cell to call Marcel but saw an unread email from her. He clicked on it and read it with a slight pang of jealousy which was immediately replaced by confusion and he felt something for her which he could only define as sympathy as he realized that her roommate loves someone else. He pressed the reply button and started typing _"I don't know what to say to you. How is it possible? You never mentioned any other girl in his life". _

After sending the email he got up and picked up a book from the shelf and went to sit behind Elijah's desk. He put the cell on the desk staring at it thinking about Amanda and occasionally looking at Hayley who was engrossed in her magazine apparently looking calm but being a vampire he could hear her rapid heartbeat which was confusing him more and more. He wanted to believe that that heartbeat was for some other reason but his heart was telling him that it was because of his presence.

Suddenly she looked up and caught him looking at her. She smiled but Klaus noticed the smile not reaching her eyes. She then got up and said "I am going to get some coffee, do you want any?"

When Klaus shook his head she left the room. He tried to lose himself in the book and succeeded after a couple of minutes and got so absorbed that he didnt notice her latest email on his cell. When he saw it, he opened it and read it _"yes there was none. She is his old friend but now their relationship apparently is changing and it bothers me. I dont know what to do. And the thing is that I want him to be happy too. If she keeps him happy then well and good but … my heart is just breaking at the thought of them being together. _

_Any way forget about me. Tell me about your baby mama. How far have you come along with her. Have you told her how you feel about her or about your changing feelings for her?"_

Klaus smiled and said _"I hope things work out between both of you. If he is not interesting in you then he does not deserve you. Always love those who love you. Don't run after people who don't reciprocate your feelings. _

_I dont know about my baby mama. I think she is developing something for me but I am not sure". _He looked at the sofa where she was sitting a couple of minutes ago and realized that even though she was not in the room, he could still feel her presence. He pressed the send tab in frustration and picked up the book again.

Hayley smiled as she read his email on her phone while putting the coffee cup in the percolator and started typing _"if you suspect then why don't you tell her that you are falling for her too. May be that will encourage her to tell you about how she feels about you". _

_Klaus smiled and said ":) that will be putting her in the spot. Wouldn't it? A princess should be wooed so that she wants to leave the castle on her two feet". _

Hayley smiled and typed as she waited for the coffee to brew_ ":) that is a nice saying. whose?"_

Klaus smiled and typed_ "mine :)"_

Hayley typed _"lol ahhh a philosophical and intelligent person! If you know this then why don't you woo her? Don't you want your baby and your baby mama to spend their rest of lives with you". _

KLaus thought for a moment about that and realized that he does want that but how and what about the consequences if things don't work out. He was staring at the phone when a cup with steam coming out of it appeared in front of him and she said with a smile "I thought may be you will change you mind".

He said_ "thanks" _and stared at her back as she walked towards the sofa. At that moment he felt so sure that he want her in his life but when he pressed the reply button the surety flew out of window only to be replaced by doubts. He typed in frustration_ "I don't know what to do. If I pursue her and we end up together, what will happen if we break up. How will our relationship be then? Friendly or unfriendly? Ugly or amicable? We have this child together who will be stuck in that ugly situation. I don't want my child to go through that. Btw What is the emotion for frustration?" _

Hayley picked up her cell while reading the magazine and rolled her eyes as she read his reply and started typing _"I don't know about frustration emotion but you can always right it down I guess :). I understand your apprehensions but if you don't try you will never find out. Do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering what if". _

After sending the email she picked up the magazine again.

Klaus read her email realizing that she was right. He looked up and saw her lost in the magazine, wondered and then he typed_ "No definitely not. Do you think that I should woo her?"_

Hayley smiled at his email and typed _"lol of course you should. What wouldn't I give to see my roommate wooing for me right now… sigh". _

Klaus at once typed_ "I will say it again if he does not care about you at all then you shouldn't be upset but if you think he is worth it then why don't you woo her". _

Hayley stared at those words and looked up and saw him reading the book and wondered can she woo him. She controlled a laughter trying to burst from her throat at the image of her trying to woo Klaus, the hybrid. She typed_ "lol. woo the bounty hunter! I will try lol. On a serious note yes I think he is worth it, I think I will give your suggestion a go if you promise to give my suggestion a go too". _

He looked at Hayley who was reading the magazine and thought _'if he tells her he would woo her even if he is not intending to then may be she will try it with her roommate and may be she will succeed'. _

He took a deep breath and started typing_ "lol that is manipulation you know! but sure why not. I think she is worth it too". _

After sending the email he leaned back and swirled his chair so that he back was towards Hayley now and wondered _'a little lie to help her settle down, not a biggie. After all the purpose of all of this was his redemption and part of redemption was to make sure that she is happily settle down'._

A smile appeared on his lips as he read her last email saying _"now I am nervous. Knowing that you and I are in same boat is very helpful. Thanks :)"_

He typed_ "any time and best of luck". _

He got up from the chair and left the study. As he left Hayley looked at his back wondering if she will be able to do that. Will she be able to win his heart or not?

Later that day Klaus was reading a book in the living room when Rebekah entered the room and said "what is your baby mama up to?"

Klaus said without looking up from the book "what do you mean?"

Hayley was going upstarts to his her room when she heard Klaus and Rebekah talking about her gathering from Rebekah's typical "baby mama".

She felt irritated for some reason so she turned and went towards the living room. As she entered she said sarcastically "why don't you ask the said _baby mama_ yourself? I like this baby mama reference Rebekah, _not at all rude_. Why bother saying my name when you have such a nice name for me. That is what I am to you and Klaus right - _the baby mama or an incubator that carries a baby_?"

Without waiting for a reply she turned and left them. Rebekah laughed as Hayley stormed out of the room and said to Klaus "your baby mama has quite a temper you know. I pity your child getting temper from both sides"

But she realized that Klaus was not listening to her but rather staring at the spot where Hayley was standing a couple of seconds ago.

Klaus felt as if his world was turning upside down as his mind started to absorb what he had just overheard. All he could think was as he remembered a vague sentence of hers "I am not an incubator carrying your child that you cannot even give me a minute of your precious time". He stood up slowly as pieces started to fall into their places and he started to see similarities in their situation and Amanda and her roommate's but he shook his head and said to himself "that is not possible. How is that possible?"

He looked towards the voice and realized Rebekah was asking him something. He stared at her and said still confused "what?"

Hayley picked up the magazine from the table and said "I asked how is what not possible?"

Klaus stared at her and then without saying anything left the room leaving her confused. He went to his room and recalled all of their email exchanges and the more he thought about it the more he was getting convinced Hayley is Amanda. The realization that Amanda could be Hayley was very shocking to him and his mind was not ready to accept it and kept on giving him logic that how can her name be Hayley then. He started pacing in his room when his thought process was interrupted by Elijah entering his room and asking "so what happened in Mystic Falls?"

Klaus stared at him for a moment trying to clear his head from his new discovery and thens said "she was alive when I left but in bad condition so I am thinking that she is dead by now. Btw why didn't you go?"

Elijah didn't say anything for a minute and then said "she betrayed my trust and lied to me".

Klaus said in annoyance "Oh come on Elijah I think you could have made an exception, couldn't you?"

Elijah looked at him with amusement and said "coming from you that is surprising. Didn't you want to kill her for the curse".

Klaus said indifferently "that was before she turned vampire and you very well know know that I could have found her if I wanted to" and left the room.

As he left his room he saw her coming out of her room and felt weird. Realizing that it could be Amanda was making it hard for him to look at her.

She said to him "sorry about the earlier outburst. Any way I was thinking of having a party for my pack in the plantation house when they turn human on full moon and I was thinking do I have to be afraid of any of your enemies from your past" finishing the sentence with a smile making him realize that she was not being angry sarcastic but just cautious.

Klaus looked at that smile and felt his stomach tightened and said "no but take Rebekah with you" and then started to go down when she asked him "are you okay?"

It took all of his will power not to look back and clear his doubt.

Later that night after deliberating for ten minutes he opened his account on his cell and saw an email from her. He took a deep breath and started reading it _"In a couple of days I will get to meet my family. I have been out of touch fro them for a while and I will get to meet them now". _

He stared at those words and thought of Hayley asking him about throwing a party for her pack and he slapped his forehead and thought whether he should reply to her or not and then he decided to confirm his suspicion so he typed choosing his words very carefully now _"that is interesting. So when are you meeting them?"_

Hayley had just settled down in her bed ready to sleep when out of habit she opened her laptop and saw his email. She smiled and after reading his email she typed "_tomorrow". _

Klaus looked at the word tomorrow thinking of full moon and his heart sank. He thought for a moment and typed _"why have you not met your pack " _he suddenly realized what he was writing so he erased it and wrote_ "family for so long?" _and send the email.

Hayley looked at those words and then decided at that very moment to tell him some truth about herself and started typing_ "so the thing is my parents gave me up for adoption when I was born. I was raised in a foster family and then a family adopted me - the Bentons whom you claim to have killed (lol yes I still don't believe it) but I was having a rough time when I was with them so I ran way from the home before they were murdered by some lunatic and changed my name etc. Later I was adopted by another family who also kicked me out after some time and then after a few years I met my roommate by some weird chance and he has been the constant factor for a while now. But now my birth parents family whom I have located wants to meet me so I am going to meet them tomorrow and just between us this couldn't have happened at a much better time. I needed this in my life right now". _She stared at those words before sending the email making sure that she was not saying anything about Klaus or about her pack or her being a wolf and then send the email.

Klaus who had been thinking about Hayley and wondering about his feelings for her didn't see the email at once and then he noticed it and started reading it. As his gaze went on the words the pit in his stomach started to grow bigger and bigger.

He turned his phone off in anger and started to pace in his room in agitation. But then he opened it again and typed carefully _"wow that is interesting, tragic but interesting. So the big question is what is you real name?"_

He said to himself _"please dont say Hayley, please don't say Hayley" _as he waited anxiously for her email but ten minutes went by and there was no email so he took a sigh of relief and was about to shut his cell phone down when he saw the email from her and opened it with trepidation and read_ "my name is Hayley, Hayley Marshall. I have to say with everything going on with my roommate this will be a good distraction for me". _

Klaus stared at those words and slowly shut the phone and stood there in shock and then yelled in anger and threw the phone across the room.

Hayley was looking at the laptop when she heard the bang from his room followed by a yell. She got up and darted towards the sound and entered without knocking and saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She went to him and asked "what happened?" and followed the source of distraction and saw his phone on the ground broken into pieces. She went to pick it up and walked to him and said "Klaus what happened?"

Klaus removed his hands from his face and glared at her with still confused expressions and then without saying anything he got up and left his room.

Hayley looked at him in confusion and at the phone in her hand and went after him but he was gone. She stood there feeling confused looking at Elijah and Rebekah who were also looking confused.

Hayley went to her room and snapped the laptop shut without checking for his email. She laid in her bed wondering about him and where he has gone at this time of the night.

Klaus went straight to the bar after leaving the compound. Seeing Cami there didnt help his mood especially when she came to him and said "what are you doing here?"

Klaus said angrily "I am not in a mood Cami. I just need something to drink. If you cannot give me then I can always ask someone else".

Cami looked at his angry face and said "fine, what do you need?"

Klaus smirked "Two bottles of bourbon will be fine love".

Cami stared at his face and then gave a sigh of frustration and snapped "okay I am biting. what happened?"

Klaus said "nothing, now those drinks".

He drowned himself in those bottles thinking about what had happened and how he had fallen for Hayley and how he had opened up to her. His mind was still refusing to believe that it was the same Hayley as it kept telling him _'there are thousands of people with same name int he world"_ but his heart was sure that it was the same Hayley. Then a sudden image of her snapping the laptop on her bed came to his mind. More and more things were making him convince that Amanda was Hayley Marshall for whom he had fallen for and apparently who had fallen for him as he recalled her admitting to him about her feelings for the "roommate" of hers.

After a couple of hours he got up as he realized that the bar was getting empty and he couldn't very well spend rest of his life in this bar. As he entered the compound the quiet told him that everyone was sleeping so he went to his room and saw his broken phone on this bedside table. He went to it and picked it up and said "bloody hell, now I have to get another phone".

He fell on his bed and went to sleep. Next morning when he woke up, it was already noon. He took a long shower and after changing his clothes he went down with trepidation at the prospect of seeing her and groaned inwards as he saw her sitting in the living room with Elijah and Rebekah.

As he entered Elijah looked up and asked "where have you been? We have a situation".

Klaus avoided looking at her and asked Elijah "what happened?"

Elijah said "Bastiana, the witch who came back from dead has hexed Kieran. It is started to affect him".

Hayley who was looking at his face saw surprise and shock on his face. She felt sorry for him for some reason as she recalled how much he liked the priest.

Klaus said in annoyance "then kill the damn witch the spell will be broken".

Elijah said "yes that has been taken care of. Marcel killed her but that has not broken the spell. I talked to Sophie about it and she said that these type of curses start to affect the brain and there is no way of breaking them once that start to happen".

Klaus said "bloody hell. He is a nice guy. He didnt deserve this".

Hayley opened her email account with excitement thinking about the full moon and the prospect of meeting her pack, wanting to share with him but there was no email from him which kind of disappointed her. She thought about her last email and wondered if she has upset him in any way but as she reread her sent email she realized that there was nothing in it except for the part of her telling him her real name and her telling him that her roommate had fallen for someone else. She wondered if he was getting bored of her roommate story and after thinking she started to compose a new email.

After making sure that it was friendly yet conveying her what she want to say she send it and then she closed the laptop with a smile and walked out of her room when she saw Klaus leaving too. Their eyes met for a second before he went in a different way leaving her confused as to why he was behaving that way since morning.

Klaus went down the stairs and said to Marcel "what is it Marcel? Are you here to tell me about Kieran?"

Hayley started going down slowly as she heard Marcel say "yes I came here to talk to you about that".

Klaus snapped "sure you did. Like you were going to tell me about Genevieve too right?".

Marcel said after some quiet "have you met her?"

Klaus said "not yet. but I will find her. How did she come back? the way I remember it she died with pneumonia".

Marcel took a deep breath and said "I think Genevieve, Papa Tunde and Bastiana came back the day the Davina died so that means harvest worked but not the way we had intended it to work".

Klaus said sarcastically "yes Marcellus I have gathered that now but thanks for sharing your theory with me at last".

He then said "what did you talk to me about Kieran?"

Marcel hesitated and said "I was thinking may be your blood can help him".

KLaus said "yes I have already thought about it. I was on my way to help her".

He looked at Hayley who had approached her and said "you are not going alone!"

Hayley sighed in frustration at his style and said "where is Rebekah then? She was supposed to go with me".

Klaus said after a while "I have no idea but you are not going without her" and left the house leaving her fuming in anger.

She said to herself "damn you Klaus. If you don't care enough about me to talk to me then why should I listen to you" and left the compound too.

A hour later when Klaus came home he could sense that she had gone. He went to the living room thinking about the blade that Cami had given him; the blade that witches had given her to kill Klaus in-exchange for curing her uncle. The fact that she had refused to kill him and given him the blade had touched his heart. He had given Kieran his blood but apparently it had not worked. Although he was thinking about the new development with Cami and staring at the blade but his mind went to Hayley's email and he turned on his cell phone and read her last email _"what? you don't like my new name? lol or the fact that I am starting to sound pathetic about my roommate or that I am boring you with my stories. If it is the last one then tell me so that I stop whining about my failed life and my roommate._

_ Any way yours are better and interesting. Your baby mama and baby. I cannot wait to hear how you feel when you hold her in your arms or when she holds your finger or how you feel about your baby mama when she has given birth to the most precious thing in your life". _

He stared at those words and turned the phone off. He poured himself a glass of bourbon trying to think of anything other then Hayley or her email but he couldn't so at last he said "bloody hell" and turned the phone on again and hit the reply button and started typing _"no, I am not bored with your stories or your name. I just fell asleep. Hayley is a prettier name then Amanda". _He looked at the last sentence and then said "bloody hell" again and erased it and send the email. He wondered why was he having such a hard time writing this email that and realized that as long as he knew it was Amanda, someone he didnt know, he had no trouble expressing herself but now that he knows that it was Hayley, he was having trouble choosing the words.

He was lost in his thoughts when he sensed Rebekah causing him to turn towards her. He asked her "what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Hayley to that damn party she is throwing for her pack".

They both looked at Elijah who just entered the room and said "Sophie called Monique Deveraux is back from dead".

Rebekah said in surprise "what the hell is going on?"

Klaus snapped the glass down on the table and said angrily "I will find out and you go to Hayley. She must have gone to plantation house".

Rebekah nodded and left whereas Klaus stormed out in anger too. He stopped as he saw Diego and Marcel standing in the court yard with a young girl.

Marcel said to him "Klaus meet Monique Deveraux".

Klaus looked at the girl who for some reason was looking at him with insolence and said "what is going on here?"

When Monique didn't say anything Klaus's anger at what has been going on with Amanda and Hayley and harvest and Caroline go the better of him and he grabbed her arm and said angrily "I will find out today". Before Marcel could say anything he whooshed out of there with the blade still in his hand.

While Klaus was dealing with Monique in the courtyard Elijah was pacing the living room thinking about Sabine and how weird she was acting earlier when he had seen her with Sophie while Sophie told her about Monique coming back. The mysterious smile on Sabine's face was reminding him of someone, the too familiar smell was telling him something which his heart was not willing to believe. And then he remembered when he had come to New Orleans the first day she knew his name even before interacting with him. He decided to check her out again and stepped out and saw Klaus whooshing out of their closely followed by Marcel.

* * *

><p>Elijah looked at Sabine and said "but how is it possible? I buried you myself Celeste".<p>

She smirked and said "O poor Elijah, you thought I wouldn't take precautions incase of my early demise".

Elijah said "but why?"

Celeste moved towards him and said "Elijah I saw you mourn on my death and you promising that you will avenge my death".

She looked into his eyes and then planted a kiss on his mouth which Elijah couldn't resist but return. Suddenly he felt dizzy. He stepped back and said incredulously "what have you done Celeste?"

Celeste smiled and said "He took my life so I am taking his now. I have him, Hayley and your dear sister Rebekah and you can only save one of them. I wonder who would that be. Your family or the girl whom you have secret crush on".

Before Elijah lost consciousness and fell down the last thing he saw was Sabine walking away from him.

When he woke up he stood up at once as he remembered what Sabine had said when his cell rang. He picked it up as he saw Hayley's name. He heard her panicked voice saying "there is fire in the plantation house. I cannot reach Klaus. Rebekah is nowhere to be found either".

An hour later Hayley and Elijah entered the compound. He said to her "I have to go look for them, you stay here" and without waiting for a response he left for the only place he could think where he could find his answers - the cemetery.

Hayley was pacing up and down her room waiting anxiously for any update from Elijah and somehow getting really really anxious about him. She took out her cell to call Elijah when she saw an unread email from him. She opened it and smiled after reading it and then dialed Elijah's number but before the call got through she heard Elijah's voice "Hayley!".

She dashed toward the sound and stopped as she saw Elijah standing with his shirt off and scribbles all over his body at the same time Marcel entered the room. He walked to Elijah and said "I have not found anything".

Elijah said "do you know what this is? Monique Deveraux did this to me". He turned to Hayley and said "can you please write down these names?"

He saw something flicker in Marcel's eyes and said "what is it Marcel?"

Marcel said with hesitation "I think Genevieve has him. This is a particular magic that Genevieve learned from someone whose name I see on your body".

Hayley looked at the Elijah in shock as dozens of name vanished when Marcel pointed out the name on Elijah's forearm.

Elijah looked at Marcel and said "tell me everything".

Marcel said "this is a special type of magic used to trace people connected to each other. As you keep on guessing it right, the names start to disappear".

Elijah said "and how do you know that".

Marcel said "if you want to save Klaus then you need to know from the beginning".

By the time Marcel was done telling them the participation of Rebekah and him and Genevieve in the event of 1919 that caused Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah to flee the city, Elijah was steaming in anger whereas Hayley was looking at him in shock.

Elijah grabbed Marcel by this throat and said "it was you who did that. For a time I blamed myself for it and if Niklaus finds out about your involvement … I will not let my sister suffer for what you have done".

Marcel said "then we have to find her before Klaus does. If it is Genevieve then I have an idea where she is keeping them".

Elijah said "where?" while putting on his shirt.

Marcel said "the old sanitarium".

After they left Hayley sat on Elijah desk lost in thoughts about Klaus and hoping that for Rebekah's sake that Klaus never finds out about her betrayal. She took out her cell and started typing _"good to know that you are not getting bored from my stories about my roommate because there is no one with whom I can talk to about him. _

_Now I can tell you the latest development with my roommate :). I don't know what happened but he has been ignoring me since yesterday. He is totally unapproachable. I don't know what to do. And now he has gotten himself in trouble and I am home worrying about him. You are a man tell me why would he be doing it. We have been making such a nice progress". _

Hayley stared at the email and then continued typing_ "Five months ago if someone would have said to me that I would fall for him in a few months I would have laughed but look at me now! lol" _

She send the email and then sighed wondering about Klaus and what is going on with him. She shook her head after telling herself that Elijah will save him and started to go through the list of the names she had taken down from Elijah's body and stopped at a name ending with Deveraux and remembered what Eve had told her a long time ago about a Deveraux witch putting a curse on the pack. She picked up her cell and called Elijah and asked him "can you find out about a witch named Emily Deveraux while you are checking other names. I think she is the one who has put the curse on my pack".

It was almost evening and they had not still returned so she decided to check it out on her own when she got Elijah call telling him that the name had been checked out and she was one of the witches who had died unexpectedly.

* * *

><p>Hayley sat there for a moment and then recalled her talk with Elijah on the way back from plantation house about Celeste's return and her being the one capturing her, Klaus and Rebekah and then as if bulb switched on her brain as she connected the dots when she thought about Genevieve and the magic done on Elijah and said to herself "Sabine was Emily who was Celeste".<p>

She picked up her coat and went to the sanitarium figuring that she will be there. As she sat there in the car in silence thinking about her next step she saw Sabine coming down the stairs. she got out of car and looked around and saw a broken branch and hit it hard on Sabine's head.

Hayley sat down outside the cabin smiling looking at her pack. In the last few hours she had managed to persuade Celeste to make the potion to break the curse she put on her pack and now they were all human. Elijah had just left after telling her that Klaus and Rebekah were okay and that he had killed Celeste for sure this time. She had told him that she wanted to move into the bayou for a few days which Elijah had accepted reluctantly.

Hayley turned on her phone and ignoring the pang of annoyance at not seeing any email from him she started composing another one saying _"I am so happy and wanted to share with you the biggest event of my life. I have met my family and they are so nice. I am going to be spending a couple of days with them. It is so great. I cannot even tell you :). This way I will get some time to sort out my feelings for my roommate too". _She looked at Jackson, Oliver and others dancing and singing happily and pressed the send tab.


	11. Chapter 11 Reconnect

**_Synopsis: Hayley and Klaus reconnect after some time. Klaus goes behind Elijah to make a deal with Jackson and Hayley confides in John about the latest development in her life. _**

* * *

><p>It has been two days since Klaus and Rebekah had that confrontation in the Lafayatte Cemetery and Klaus had let Rebekah go. He realized that this was the first time Rebekah and he had been separated with each other with the feeling of animosity. The first thing that he realized when he got home was he couldn't sense her in the compound but he was too bumped by what happened with Rebekah so he had gone to his room and fallen on the bed and gone to sleep after witnessing Elijah banning Marcel from the Quarter.<p>

When he had woken up the next day he had laid in his bed thinking about Rebekah and her and then he had ideally checked his email and then sat up as he read her two emails. He was just processing them when Elijah entered his room and told him that she had moved in the bayou to be near her pack for a few days. After that he had turned the phone off for the next two days. He had spend most of his time locked in his studio trying to paint.

Hayley looked up at Jackson as he walked to her with a cup of tea in his hand. She pushed the disappointment she was feeling after seeing that he has not replied to her for the past two days. On top of that Klaus has not even bothered to ask her how she is. Even though she was getting to know her newly found family better and better with each passing day her heart was sinking for some reason. She suddenly realized that Jackson was asking her something. She looked at him still dazed and said "sorry what?"

Jackson said with a smile "so how are you liking living back in the nature?"

Hayley laughed and said "different. One gets used to smallest of luxuries of life too quickly and easily".

Jackson said with a soft smile "you liked living with them right?"

Hayley said feeling flustered all of a sudden "yes I did. Elijah was really kind to me and Rebekah even was not really friendly but not a bad company. I will miss her".

Jackson said "and Klaus?"

He couldn't help but notice a shift in her body stance and realized that the question made her nervous. He asked "do you miss him ?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and knew that the answer will hurt him considering that they both were betrothed to be married but she needed to tell someone otherwise she felt as if she will explode so she said "yes Klaus and I have a weird relationship because of our current situation but yes I do miss him".

Jackson looked at her face which had suddenly gotten sad and said "don't worry it has only been two days. May be he is giving you space to get to know your pack".

And then before they knew it two days became two months and to Hayley's disappointment Klaus didn't once try to contact her and neither did John return her emails. She had made it a point of sending him emails every other day in the beginning and then spaced them. She told him about her family and the voiced her concern about him but still there was silence which was making her really confused. She was starting to get discouraged from both John and Klaus. Klaus's attitude had discouraged her to move back in the compound even though Elijah had asked her a couple of times. Jackson had been wonderful to her. She has realized during this time that he really cared about her and he really had been waiting for her since their childhood.

Klaus spend these two months drowning in expensive booze and painting trying to forget her and what Rebekah did to him. He thought about her advice to him about taking care of his baby mama nd showing her his concern for her and the baby so many times during these months but he had lost courage to face her. He had thought about their email exchange thousands of time and tried to forget the wording but couldnt. Her confession of her falling in love with "her roommate", his confession of falling with his baby mama, their advice to each other how to deal with their counter parts were engraved in his mind. He had found an excellent way to distract himself - Genevieve. She had been keeping his bed warm during nights but that had not helped him forget Hayley. For some reason the thing that had stopped him from hooking up with Caroline didnt stop him from hooking up with Genevieve.

The compound felt barren even when it was swarmed with vampires all the times. He had not replied to any of her emails which she had continued to send him even though she was in the bayou. At first they were detailed and cheery but recently they had been started to shorten and a full of disappointment about her "roommate". They were filled with her pack and how she was enjoying living with them but also about how her roommate had been ignoring her. He noticed that first few weeks she had moved out she wrote about his roommate but now she hardly mentioned him making him wonder is his ignoring her had to do with it. He had also found out that Elijah had been visiting her often checking up on her. On those occasions he wanted to visit her too and was even suggested by Elijah to do so but he had lost the courage of face her after all of that revelation. In fact he was starting to wonder how will he ever see her in the eye knowing fully well that she knows about his vulnerable side. Every day he asked himself what will be her reaction if she finds out who John is. Will her feelings towards "her roommate" will change too like his? He thought in frustration how hard he had tried to hate her in the past two months but had not managed to do so. Even now Genevieve was lying naked on his bed posing for a portrait he was working but his mind was thinking about Hayley and their child when the door opened and Elijah made an appearance.

He smiled at how Elijah looked at Genevieve with contempt and told her "I think you should go now" handing her the discarded shoes and throwing her discarded shirt towards her.

Genevieve said without being affected by his treatment "dont be a prude Elijah. Your brother likes my company".

Elijah said "yes I see that my brother has been occupying himself in many activities when he should be concentration to _more pressing issues_".

Klaus's eyes met Elijah's for a second understanding what he was saying but said "like what brother?"

Elijah snapped at him "like Kieran getting worse from that damn curse that Bastiana put on him" he looked at Genevieve in anger at the end of the sentence and continued "like how come Davina and the other girl Abigail is it?" when Genevieve nodded "came back after the Papa Tunde, Bastiana and you came back and how do we maintain peace in the community".

Klaus stared at his brother wondering with amusement why his brother hasnt mention Hayley and their child in the list of these pressing issues and then he put the paint brush down and walked to Genevieve and said "I see that you are on top of those issues brother so why should i concern myself with that. Don't mind my brother love. I will see you tonight". He leaned in and kissed her on the lips lingered there for a second and then stepped back.

As he left Elijah said "enough, Niklaus! You need to stop this. I know you are distracting yourself by doing all of this but it is not right. You need to focus. The city is on the brink of the war. Do you want your daughter to be born in this current conditions of New Orleans".

When Klaus didn't answer he sighed and said "have you talked to Hayley yet?"

But when still no reply so he snapped and said "alright then I will take the matters into my own hand" and was leaving the room when Klaus said sarcastically "will take the matters brother?! but I thought you already have taken the matters into your hand. I hear rumors about a peace treaty. What is happening about that?"

Elijah said "yes I have been thinking of forming a peace treaty between different factions and for that I have been meeting Kieran representing the human faction and Diego who is now representing the vampires as Marcel is still in exile and Genevieve representing witches".

Klaus said "I know brother. Who do you think tells me the inner details of the meeting?! what about wolves and isn't Kieran on the verge of going crazy"

Elijah said "I don't want her to be involved in this war. She is pregnant with our family's legacy so I want her away from all this drama. As for Kieran he is handling matters pretty well".

Klaus nodded and said cynically "I pray for your sake that she never finds out that you called on meetings for peace treaty without asking anyone from wolves to represent them.

Elijah stared at him and then left.

After he left Klaus opened his account and saw her email and read it

_"I will keep on writing to you until you write me back. I don't care how busy you have gotten, you can find some time to write one sentence back. Can't you? I want to know about your baby mama too? Has the baby arrived? _

_On my front things are same old. I have completely settled down with my family. My roommate had not bothered to ask me to move back or ask me how I am for the past two months so why should I care about him. (sigh) actually that is not true. I miss him a lot but his attitude is making me think about what you said about him being worth it or not and now I am in a fix. You know I have these feelings for my roommate but he does not love me. I cannot wait for him to come around for long. I think my feelings for our mutual old friends are coming back. He is nice to me, kind to me, comes to visit me often, talks to me. I don't want to but my heart is just confusing me right now. I cannot talk to anyone about this kind of stuff. Tell me what to do". _

Klaus stared at those words and felt his heart sink but at the same time he thought in frustration _'this was going to happen eventually. She cannot wait for you to come around. You have not even contacted her since she has moved out'._

Two days later Hayley checked her email but there was no reply from him and it was starting to drag her down.

He was painting in his studio trying to forget about the latest email he had gotten from her when Elijah came in and said "sign this".

As Klaus read the peace treaty document he saw her name along with Diego and some Francesca Correa, Genevieve and Elijah's at that bottom. He signed his name next to her and said casually "I see Hayley came to the meeting".

Elijah said rolling up the document and said "yes she had been coming for the past two days and actually representing the wolves. Francesca Correa, the owner of Casio Palace Royale is representing human faction as Kieran has gotten really bad and Diego is representing vampires and Genevieve representing witches".

Klaus wanted to ask him how she is but he refused to ask him. Now that he knew that the "mutual friend" was Elijah then the realization that she was spending a little more time with Elijah and her developing feelings for "the mutual friend" was returning was disturbing him more then he thought.

He startled from his thought when Elijah said "I have thrown a party over the weekend in honor of the peace treaty so behave in that" and left the room.

Klaus stood there thinking about the prospect of seeing her in two days. Later that night when he was lying on his bed looking at her last email he said "bloody hell" and hit the reply tab and started typing

_"I am sorry, I have been out of country on a business trip. I am sorry for how he is treating you but looks like that he does not deserve you. Why dont you go with that mutual friend of yours". _

He stared at those words knowing fully well that he was telling Hayley to accept Elijah in his life and that way may be he will be giving up his right as a father to their daughter too.

He spend a lot of time from then till the weekend in trying to figure out how to proceed with her and how to solve this issue and at last he decided to go with the flow and act as things were before when he didnt know Hayley was the one writing those emails. One thing he was sure and that was he was not going to contact her through those emails ever again.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and after taking a deep breath went downstairs knowing well that he will be seeing her. As he got to the bottom stairs Elijah handed him a champagne glass. Klaus took it and said "not bad brother. You have not lost your touch" as he scanned the courtyard filled with people.

And then he saw her walking in the compound in her blue dress walking beside her were two people he had never met. As he saw she leaned closer to one of them and then his hybrid hearing picked up her saying "Jackson go mingle. I will be fine. We came here to honor the peace treaty so go and Oliver" she turned to the other and said "keep your temper in control" bringing a smile on Klaus's lips.

Seeing her again after two months made him realize how advanced she was in her pregnancy. As he was looking at her scanning the courtyard their eyes met and her expressions tightened.

Elijah looked at both of them and said "excuse me" as he saw Genevieve entering with the other harvest witches.

Klaus took a deep breath and walked towards her and stopped right in front of her and said after an awkward silence "I see you are representing the wolves".

Hayley stared at his face noticing the fatigue on his face but that anger for him didnt diminish and snapped "go to hell Klaus" and was about to go in one direction when he held her arm and asked innocently "what happened?" knowing fully well why she was upset but not wanting to let her know that he knows.

She looked at him and said "really!"

But before Klaus could say anything Hayley's gaze fell on young woman walking towards Klaus and put her hand on his shoulder and said to her "you must be Hayley".

Hayley looked at Klaus in confusion who said with a smile "Genevieve, you look lovely".

And then to Hayley's horror she leaned in and kissed him on his lips right in front of her and by the way he lingered there she guessed that he kissed her back too.

Klaus could feel her eyes on her so he broke the kiss only to see her walking away from him. His heart dropped a couple of inches but he didnt follow her.

He said to Genevieve "I will be back" as his gaze fell on Jackson.

Their eyes met and he nodded and then went to his room upstairs.

Hayley was still shocked at that kiss and was trying to calm herself down when she saw him go upstairs. She looked around and saw Genevieve busy with Davina and other harvest girls. She remembered when Elijah had told her about her and Abigail's return when he was visiting her in the bayou but this was the first time she was actually seeing her after seeing her throat slit right in front of her and for some reason she felt happy for her. She startled as Elijah presented his hand to her. She smiled and took it and let him sway her on the music.

They talked about random stuff and then Elijah said "Hayley why don't you move back. You are nearing the end of your pregnancy".

She said "Elijah I will not move back in the house where my baby's father is having an affair with another while I carry his child".

Elijah said after a moment of silence "how did you…"

If there was any doubt in her mind, it was removed by Elijah's response and she felt a pinch in her heart and she snapped "you are supposed to be my friend Elijah, how could you not tell me? You have been visiting me for the past two months. I am sure you knew that or did you want to protect your brother?"

Elijah said "Hayley I am sure Klaus is using her for some purpose".

He paused for a moment and then asked her looking into her eyes "do you love him Hayley?"

Hayley said feeling flustered "that is not the point Elijah. He humiliated me in front of her. I am carrying his child and he is sleeping with the very woman who helped your sister try to kill him or has he forgotten that because of her Rebekah is gone". She felt the grip on his hand tightening at the that and continued "I know all about it Elijah. Rebekah came to visit me before she left New Orleans and told me ever thing that happened in that cemetery".

Elijah opened his mouth to say something when the music stopped and Jackson interjected "can I have the next dance?"

Hayley stared at Elijah and said "yes Jackson you can".

She let go of Elijah's hand and took Jackson and was dancing with him when her gaze fell on him looking at her from the balcony. Their eyes met for a second when she saw Genevieve approaching him. She hastily looked away from him.

After a couple of seconds she looked up but they were gone from there. With a sinking heart she thought that they were doing something but then she saw him talking to Francesca. Seeing her again in that party made her uneasy; the same kind of uneasiness that she felt whenever she met her during those meetings.

She was staring at him when suddenly a fight broke in.

Jackson let her go and headed to help the source of commotion which to her dismay involved Oliver and Diego. Everything happened so quick that no one had time to react before Elijah had Oliver by his throat and Jackson had a stake against Diego's heart. She looked toward Klaus but he was just standing there with a smile on his face that annoyed her.

She cleared her throat and said "kill him Elijah".

She at once felt him as well as everyone looking at her. Elijah said "Hayley you stay out of it".

Hayley said sharply "no Elijah I will not stay out of it. You want to kill Oliver go ahead. But then why not kill Diego too because he was responsible for the chaos he caused in the bayou a couple of months ago. And then why not kill witches because they were the one who put the curse on the wolves in the first place. How about everyone kill each other".

Elijah said "is there a point?"

Hayley said with impatience "yes Elijah the point is that if we cannot coexist in peace then what is the point of all of his - the peace treaty. Kill each other and get it over with".

Her eyes went to Klaus involuntarily and was annoyed to see an impressed smile on his face. She shook her head in disappointment and headed towards the exit of the compound immediately followed by Jackson and Oliver.

That night while trying to sleep Klaus felt really confused. Seeing her tonight didnt help the confusion and frustration he had been feeling for the past two months. The last two months he had tried so hard to forget his feelings for her but seeing her today made him realize that he has not succeeded in that and on top of that eavesdropping on the conversation with Elijah was not helping at all. He was regretting her sending that email. He picked up his cell knowing full well that there will be an email from her and almost smiled when he saw an email from her saying _"O wow at last I got an email from you. It is so good to hear from you. I was starting to get worried about you. _

_Thanks for replying to me even though you have gotten so busy. I might be thinking about your suggestion seriously but it is hard. I cannot forget him. It is like he is under my skin or something. _

_On a positive note today I saw him after two months. I wanted to kick him so hard in his… you know ugh but seeing him again after two months felt really good. But guess what he has another love interest in his life now. I don't know what is happening. He was not like this before. Sometimes I wonder if it is because I moved out and never followed up with him. _

_How is your baby mama? You never told me about her. Has the baby arrived?" _

He turned off his cell with heavy heart and went to sleep. Next day Klaus was putting on his shirt when he sensed her. He turned to her and said said "Genevieve what do I owe the pleasure of your company to. We just met yesterday".

Genevieve said "you have been acting weird since yesterday ever since you have seen Hayley".

Klaus looked at her and said "I asked you something".

and then he said in frustration "what is this racket going from downstairs" as they heard loud banging. He stormed out of the room and went downstairs and said to Elijah standing in the courtyard "I agreed to a little renovation not a whole lot of new construction".

Elijah said indifferently "what is it Niklaus? have I disturbed your pleasure time".

Klaus walked to the chair in the courtyard and sat down on it and said "pettiness doesn't suit you brother".

Elijah said "me being petty when you sleeping with the enemy. Have you forgotten that she was the one who conspired with our sister to kill you".

Klaus smirked and said "if I have forgiven my own sister then why can I not forgive her" and then he leaned in and said sarcastically "I am glad that you are paying attention to what _she_ says" and went to sit on the chair in the court yard.

Genevieve walked to Elijah and said "I came here to ask you if the witches could have a party to welcome the harvest girls back in the community"

Elijah said "okay".

Genevieve said "the community will shower the harvest girls with gifts to welcome them and they will shower the community with their blessings".

Elijah said curtly "yes I know how the ritual takes place" and left.

Genevieve walked to him and said "what is up with him?"

Klaus smiled and said "don't let yourself worry about elijah".

She gave him one kiss and left.

Two days later when Hayley arrived at the party she knew from one scan of the room that he was there yet. Thirty minutes into the party and she was getting bored. She was looking at Davina and two other girls with gifts on the floor in front of them. As she watched people came and presented them with gifts but for some reason the usher was guiding them to other witches and not Davina. She was thinking why Genevieve and other were not letting anyone give gift to Davina when she saw Klaus approaching Davina and ignoring the usher he handed her a small box. As she watched his gaze shifted to her and locked on to her and then he walked towards her as his eyes met hers across the room.

Klaus suddenly felt someone's eyes on him, he looked around and saw her looking at him. He took a deep breath to calm the sudden rush of emotions that he was feeling at seeing her and walked towards her and linked his arm in hers and whispered "listen I know that you know about my deal with Jackson. Keep a lid on it"

Hayley felt flutters in her stomach at this much closeness with him and said "when did you manage to do that?"

Klaus said "that is not your concern love".

Hayley said "at the party?"

When he didnt say anything she continued "Klaus if I find out that you are using …"

Klaus laughed and said cutting her off "you know you have come a long way little wolf. I know that you were tough you were cunning but i never knew that you are a queen".

They both looked at each other for a moment. Both of their eyes resting on each other's lips. Hayley felt like kissing his soft lips even though she was still angry at him for kissing Genevieve. She felt like asking him why was he doing that and then to her disappointment he stepped back and was walking away when they heard a loud voices saying "a gift from Marcel Gerald" followed by smell of blood and a lot of screaming. The lights went out and at the same time she felt Klaus's hand over her arm and pulled her towards him. She could feel her body pressed against his body and then he whooshed her to one side still holding her and then the lights come back and she realized that his hand was around her waist. She had one hand on his chest. She looked up and saw him looking around at the dead bodies.

He said to her without looking at her "Hayley go back to the bayou and stay there. Let me see what happened over here".

He realized that he was still holding her. He retreated his hand from around her and let her go. They both looked at the chaos and death around them and then after looking at each other for a moment they went in different directions.

Klaus woke up early in the morning and laid on his bed thinking about Hayley and this new development between Elijah and Marcel. He was wondering how has Marcel found out about his deal with Jackson. He smiled as he recalled how angry Elijah was when he came back from Marcel after confronting him about the attack and killing Thierry to punish him. He had never seen Elijah so livid with anger as he demanded an explanation of what he was doing behind his back with Jackson. He got up eventually and decided to get on Kieran whom he had not checked for a couple of days now.

By the time he reached the attic in the church where Kieran was residing these days he saw her giving him electric shock therapy. Klaus tired to stop her but she wouldn't litem to her so Klaus told Josh to go and get a compelled doctor who could do this. As Klaus was holding Kieran down he got a phone call from Hayley which took him by surprise. Finding out that there was bombing in the bayou had stopped his heart for a second. He wanted to go to her and find out if she was okay but at the same moment Kieran bit off his thumb and managed to sneak off his handcuffs from his hand.

He told Hayley "I promise love that I will have my undivided attention after I am done here. You just be careful".

After putting the cell down he looked at Kieran and at distraught Cami.

Half an hour later he sat in his car as he recalled how Kieran had lost control and he had to turn him vampire thinking that might break the curse and then Kieran refused to complete his transition. And how when he was leaving the church he witnessed him trying to kill Cami after completing his transition. Apparently the curse was back and it forced Kieran to complete his transition and how then he had to kill Kieran. He sat in his car and after thinking for a while her call popped up in his mind. He recalled what she had told him once in those emails to show his concern for his baby mama. He smiled at the irony and then as he was feeling the same way he picked up his cell and called her.

Hayley was staring at the damage caused by the bombing while at the same time absorbing what she had found out from Marcel about herself and her family when her cell rang. She looked at her cell and saw his name and snapped "what is it Klaus?"

Klaus took a deep breath knowing that she was upset about earlier and said "I am sorry Hayley about earlier. So what happened? Did you find out who did it?"

Hayley took a deep breath and said "No. I thought it was Marcel's people so I went to him but I found out that it was not him".

She thought about whether to tell him more or not and then decided to ask him "what were you doing earlier when I called?"

He said softly "I was with Cami. Kieran died".

Hayley who had suddenly gotten annoyed at Cami's name said "what?"

Klaus rubbed his forehead and said "yes, his curse had been getting worse over the past two months and today I thought may be if I turn him it will break the curse but it didn't. The vampire Kieran tried to kill Cami so I took care of it".

Hayley slowly stood up and said "what? you killed him?"

Klaus said "yes Hayley, I killed him. Tomorrow is his funeral".

He paused for a second and then said "I am glad that you and the baby are doing okay".

Before Hayley could say anything he cut her off.

That night both of them slept a little better thinking about each other but he woke up because of a dream about his father trying to kill him and his daughter.

Hayley sleep that night thinking about the bombing and who could have done that. At last she started to wonder if she was the intended target of that bombing. She wondered if she should talk to Klaus about it or not and thinking about that she went to sleep.

Next morning Hayley debated whether to go to the funeral or not. Seeing him, talking to him, knowing the fact that he was with Genevieve was making it more and more difficult for her to face him knowing that he does not love her but then she remembered what John had told her about being on good terms with him in matters that put both of them in jeopardy and the bombing, the rings, Oliver trying to riot every other day because Klaus was not coming up with the deal were putting their baby at risk so she decided to go and talk to him bout her theory regarding the bombing. Also she reminded herself that she liked Kieran and she should pay her respect to Cami.

As she entered the bar where there was a wake before the actual funeral she saw Francesca leaving the bar and Cami staring at her. She suddenly felt uneasy; the same kind of uneasiness that she used to feel when she used to see her during those meetings. Their eyes met for a second and then she spotted him sitting in a booth at the corner of the bar. She dashed to it and sat down opposite him and said "what are you doing with those rings Klaus. Oliver is stirring up the pack every day".

Klaus looked at her and realized how much he had missed her. She looked tired to him and somewhat sad. He opened his mouth to say something when Elijah came and sat down with them. Elijah said to Hayley "Hayley I should warn you that Niklaus is not a in good mood".

Klaus said "sod off Elijah and as for you Hayley the I will follow up with the plan when the time is right. In the mean time seeing the everything that has been going on I think compound is the safest place right now".

Hayley laughed and said "really are you serious? For two damn months you never came to ask me how I was doing once and now you want me to move back because of that bombing. That one phone call does not give you the right to be that protective of me".

Klaus leaned forward and said "I had no reason to worry about your safety before Hayley but now there is. Now I would like to drown myself in this bottle and my sorrow at the loss of a great man at my hand and the torture I cannot escape from him not even in his death. Impeccable timing Mikael".

Elijah said "what?"

Klaus put the bottle against his lips and downed it and said "laugh, laugh at me brother".

Hayley who was looking at Klaus looked at Elijah who said "nothing in the world would be funnier brother as it seems that I have been seeing our father too".

While walking in the procession Hayley with Klaus and Elijah she looked at him and said "yesterday before you called I went to talk to Francesca to see if she was behind the bombing but she said that she was not".

and then coughed. Elijah asked her "are you okay".

Hayley smiled at his concern and said sarcastically "yes, I am really pissed at the bombing and feel like 10 months pregnant" looking at Klaus and smiled as she felt him getting flustered.

Elijah said "I was going to say that you look lovely".

Hayley who was looking at Klaus couldn't help but see him smirk.

She asked Klaus "I have been thinking about the bombing Do you think that the bombing was for me".

Klaus said "if I were to wage a war on the wolves, you would be my first kill. I would string you up for your worshipper to see".

Hayley smiled at his comment and said "really!"

Klaus looked at her sighed and said "in the light of recent event I want you to move in the compound".

Hayley said sarcastically "one bad dream and now you are concern".

She looked at him in surprise when he put his arm around her shoulder and said "let me tell you Hayley. My father hates me and wants to kill me. He made my life miserable for as long as he lived. That cycle of misery ended with his life. I don't intend to do that with my daughter".

Hayley softly said "our daughter".

Klaus and Elijah both looked at her and said "what?"

She looked into his eyes and said "our daughter" and then she spotted Cami walking at a distance so she gently removed his arm from her shoulder and said "I will be back in a minute".

After talking to Cami about keeping an eye on Francesca she was retuning to him when she felt a contraction and she felt as if she couldn't breath and the last thing she remembered before collapsing was music and her saying "Klaus".


	12. Chapter 12 Family

**_A/N: thank you for reading this story. I realize that it was not as juicy as other stories have been but I wanted to do something different. I think I like the way it turned out. this is the last chapter. I tried to make all my chapters to have a different ending. Of course Klayley happens in all of them but the approach is different. LOL. I hope you enjoy this one too. _**

**_Synopsis : Klaus tells Hayley who John is but they had to through a lot to get there. _**

* * *

><p>Hayley was sitting on her bed thinking about what had happened that afternoon. She still couldn't fathom that someone tried to kill her and she had fought with Klaus's father with Genevieve and Klaus's help. She could still feel his wrist on her lips. It was his blood that made her stand up to Mikael. It was her love for their daughter that made her stake him even in that dream. She remembered the fear she had seen in his eyes today. That fear that somehow calmed her down and she realized that he does care in his weird way. She put her hand on her stomach and thought of last few days and realized that she was not safe and so was not their daughter. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt sense him.<p>

Klaus was thinking about her as he walked towards her room. He realized that he had never been that scared in his life as he was when he had seen her unconscious lying on that table and then when she had told him Mikael tried to kill her that had just squeezed his heart. He stopped outside her room and could see that she was lost in her thought so he knocked on her door and entered as she looked up and smiled at him. He walked to her and said "you were really brave little wolf".

Hayley smiled at that and said "well I have to be with what has been going on".

She paused for a moment and then said "with everything going on I have decided to move in".

Klaus smiled and said "that is a relief you know".

She looked at him and asked "and what will happen after the baby is born Klaus?"

He looked into her eyes and said "come. I want to show you something". He went to the adjoining door in her room and said again "come".

Hayley got up and went to him as he opened the door.

Later that night she laid in her bed with a smile on her lips looking at the nursery he had shown her. She realized that through that nursery he had touched her heart more then she had imagine that he will ever be able to do so. She smiled and took out her cell phone and opened her account and started typing

_"hey how are you? As you are not going to tell me about your baby mama or anything from your end I will tell you what is happening at my end :). _

_I am back at the house I used to share with my roommate. Something happened. Our pasts caught up with us and I have realized that the only place safe for me is with him. I almost lost something really precious to me today. _

_Today he told me that he wants me in his life. lol actually not exactly this but he did say that he wants me to share his life as a family and you know how I feel about it. I am so confused what to do. He does not love me but he wants me to live with him! Our mutual friend is falling for me hard and I can see that. You told me to give him a change. I have been thinking about it. I think I will but I also know that right now living in the same house as my roommate is a good thing for me. _

_Every day I open my account hoping that I will see a response from you. You answered once and then… I guess you have gotten busy. I hope it is because your baby is here. I hear that new born are really high maintenance lol. _

_I will tell you one thing and that is that I keep on writing to you. It is good to share with someone even if they are not responding :). I have to confess something to you. I think if I ever met you in real life, with everything going on with my life right now I would have fallen for you by now lol". _

After sending the email she got out of her bed and went to the nursery when she sensed Elijah behind her.

Klaus read her email that night and smiled. The disappointment at finding out Hayley was the one with whom he had been interacting was changing to relief. He realized that he was in fact okay with his correspondent being Hayley as long as she does not know who he is and he still refused to respond to her. The knowledge that he would be writing to her made it difficult for him to respond to her. He half heartedly wished that he had never found out who was he writing to but then he realized that he was hoping that person to be like Hayley some way and she turned out to be her. He switched off his cell and went to sleep not knowing that Elijah and Hayley shared a kiss in that nursery after he told her how he felt about her.

For the next few weeks Klaus spend most of his time trying to get the stones for the rings while trying to persuade Genevieve to spell them to have those properties that he wanted the wolves to have. He managed to do that by hooking up with her couple of times and indulging in her making passes at him. At the end of the second week he managed to do both the tasks. He had located them and give the task to Jackson to get them.

Hayley saw a change in him. He was becoming a little friendly, the same kind of friendly as he was when they moved into the compound. She knew that he was hooking up with Genevieve too. Everyone he would come back from one of his hookups or when she saw her leaving his room it would hurt her like hell but she decided to ignore it and concentrate on her life and the developing relationship with Elijah but she knew in her heart that something was missing and she knew it was him.

She had come to realize in those past months that he will never love her but that does not mean that she couldn't love him. If he keep on acting that way with her that was fine by her too. He had also started coming to her room for small chat for a minute or so every other day. She was sitting on her bed thinking about him smiling and realized that she had not written an email to Josh for a few days so she opened her cell and was about to type something when Elijah came in the room.

Klaus was walking towards her room when he heard her and Elijah talking. He stepped back and listened as she said to him "Elijah I am sorry. I think I am falling for someone else".

Elijah said "who?"

Klaus turned to leave but not before hearing her reply "I am not sure yet. I just know that I don't feel that way about you anymore. Please don't hate me".

Next morning after changing his clothes he decided to tell her about him so he started towards her room but then turned back. He came back to his room in frustration and after ten minutes of deliberation he decided against telling her. After making that decision he kind of relaxed and headed towards her room. The doors were wide open and it was empty so he entered it and went to the nursery. She was sitting on the rocking chair writing something on the paper.

Klaus smiled and then he said lightly "writing a love letter?" startling her.

Hayley looked up and her heart fluttered for the first time in months at seeing that smile on his face but didnt say anything.

Klaus said "so who is the lucky recipient? Jackson or Elijah?"

Hayley smiled and shook her head but again didnt answer. Klaus smiled and said "dont tell me it is me! I thought I was out of running ages ago".

From the way the smile slipped from her face Klaus realized what he had said and he cursed himself when she flinched.

She looked up and saw him looking at her and then on impulse she said "do you want to?"

She smiled as his expressions changed to surprise to confusion to frustration and then to hesitation with that smile of him that was just melting her heart and she said "come".

Klaus walked to her and knelt next to her and put his hand on her stomach and looked up. He thought again should he tell her who John is or not when he felt the kick that send a wave of happiness through his body. He was so overwhelmed by that kick that he didnt notice that Hayley had put her hand on his hand and was smiling at him and then he looked up and caught her looking at him and said "feel that".

Klaus nodded and stayed there and then he started to feel sorting and he slowly stood up and said "thanks".

As eh was leaving she said "Klaus?"

He turned towards her and looked at her questioningly "have you thought of a name?"

Klaus said "have you?"

Hayley shook her head and said with a smile " maybe but I asked you before"

He slowly said "Hope".

She smiled and said "I like it".

Klaus smiled and left the room leaving her to her writing.

He opened his email and saw her email. he smiled and started reading it.

_"Hi, I decided to give you a break from my boring stories but here I am again lol. So I have been thinking about your baby mama and you today and was wondering how things are between you two. As you have not gotten back to me about that I am going to make up my own theories. I think you two are happy with each other. You have selected the name of your baby. I heard a really pretty name today. Want to listen? Hope. I just love it. If I ever have a daughter, I will name her that. and the funny thing is that my roommate told me about it. We were just talking kids in general one day and he told me this name. I hope your baby is born by now. I am so excited for you. I actually feel as if I am having that baby. Your baby mama is very lucky. I imagine the joy of motherhood is no comparison to anything in this world._

_Things are improving at my end. My roommate is acting weird again. He still is having a relationship with this other girl but he is very sweet to me too. I have realized that I don't mind his and my relationship this way. We both respect each other, we trust each other, we are comfortable each other. what else do I need? so what if he does not love me. I love him and that is enough for me. Now on a serious note. I hope you have told your baby mama by now how much you care about her and if you have not then what are you waiting for. For her to leave you. Trust me you don't want that. I left him for my family and he never came for me. If she leaves you then she will never come back. Distances decrease because we want them to decrease not automatically. I hope one day you will open your cell or laptop and answer my emails. _

_I will be waiting for them". _

Klaus smiled and after reading it again he switched it off without replying.

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later<strong>

Klaus was putting angry strokes on his painting trying to calm himself down but he couldn't. All he could think of how Genevieve had put the curse on him and used those stones to deal with Francesca Gurrera and gotten to Hayley. How Monique had slashed her throat and how Genevieve had taken away their daughter from her arms before she fell down. How he had sat on the cold floor of that church holding her body unable to do anything and how Elijah had made him realize that it was all his fault. He threw the canvas across the room as he remembered how he had discovered that it was his mother that had ordered to kill his daughter.

He turned around in anger when he sensed Elijah who picked up the canvas he had thrown and said "I call this your white period".

Klaus looked at Elijah in despair and said "I want to shed some blood. I cannot do this. I need to take action. Inertia is killing me".

Elijah said "have you talked to Hayley".

Klaus said "she is fine" averting his face from him.

Elijah said "she is not fine"

Klaus snapped at him "she has you to take care of her".

Elijah sighed and said "sadly like the father of her child she likes to deal with her loss alone".

He then added "I have located the last of the 12 rings from Francesca's pack and procured a warehouse to trap them. I am thinking of filing the pipes with wolves bane some how and bathe those Gurerras in them. For that I need Marcel's help".

Klaus said "then it is time for action. We still don't know where is the white oak stake who took it".

Elijah saw his anguished face and said "talk to Hayley" and left the room leaving him lost in his thoughts.

Klaus went to his room and fell on his bed. He picked up his cell ideally and was looking at it absentmindedly when he saw an unread email from her. He sat up at seeing her email after having no email for the past four months. He gingerly opened it wondering what she could have written "_I don't know what is happening. Even if you are getting my emails or not. I really need to talk to someone….. I lost my child. Yes you read it right. I was pregnant the whole time we were talking. I didn't know how to tell you seeing that we were in the same boat. And guess what? my baby's father is my roommate. This is my last email to you because I am tired of waiting for your reply. I thought we were getting somewhere. I just wanted to tell you that I lost my child and that I forgave you. I know why you contacted me in the start. Somewhere along the line I forgot what you thought what you did to my first foster parents but I just want you to know if you think you killed them then I am forgiving you. I was happy with my life. I just lost her. I don't know how to handle it. I lost her and I lost him too with her. We have never been so estranged to each other as we have been for the past four months ever since we had lost her not even when I first moved in with him after finding out that I was pregnant with his child. I cannot handle this without him or anyone. I don't know what to do… _

_But that is my problem. I hope your baby mama is doing better then I am doing. Hold your child as close to yourself as you can. I see my roommate lost because he couldn't hold her for that long. Treasure your child as much as you can because we couldn't to ours. I hope you and your baby mama are together with your child. I am not expecting a reply from you so I will not check for it. _

_I will not say good night. I am saying good bye". _

His felt his heart breaking at those words and turned the phone off when he sensed someone; someone whom he had not expected to see in the compound. He got up and left his room.

Hayley sat in her room trying to block the voices and sounds that she had started to hear after becoming a hybrid. She was surprised that she never heard them before and then she sensed someone in the compound. She got up in surprise and left the room and saw Cami walking in the compound and then she saw Klaus looking at her. The look on his face was just so devastating for her that she turned and went back in her room and fell on the bed. She buried her head in the pillow to stop the voices but she could hear them through the pillow.

She could hear her talking to Elijah and asking him to help her but when Elijah didnt offer his help to her and continued to being cold she smiled and then she sensed her gone. She stood up and started towards outside when she heard Klaus and Elijah praising her courage and for some reason her heart sank.

Klaus entered the compound after visiting Marcel and having successfully persuaded him to join him in taking down the Guerrera wolves. He was thinking about that Joe guy whom he had met at Marcel's and was going through his plan of using him when he heard shouting from Hayley's room. He at once headed towards it but stopped as he heard her say "What's next on the _appropriate_ list? Klaus and I hold our heads up high and say we're ready to try again?"

He turned to leave knowing that she was talking to Elijah when Elijah said "I understand this is difficult for you…"

Hayley shouted "What's difficult is knowing that Francesca Guerrera is still breathing after she was the one who plotted with the witches to kill my baby".

Listening to those words aloud made his defeat against her hand more prominent and he felt like squashing Francesca's neck at those words when Elijah said "You will have your vengeance, I promise you this".

He thought about what Elijah was saying when she said "Well, until then, this is my room, and I'll tell you when it's appropriate to clean it out"

Klaus started towards his room when he saw Elijah leaving hers. He stood outside his room looking at Elijah, their eyes met for a second and then he continued to go in the opposite direction. After he had gone Klaus went to his room but his hybrid hearing picked up her cries and his heart ached for her and he felt like going to her but he couldn't muster up the courage of facing her after failing her in protecting her and their daughter.

He went to his room and stood in front of an empty canvas and picked up his brush and started to paint and started thinking of their plan to take down Guerrera wolves. After an hour he put the brush down and went down to Elijah to discuss his plan. He found him in the dinning room. He walked to him and said "We have the Guerreras where we want them. We have them waiting, we have them worried, and now, we know they're an army with no defenses against an Original".

Elijah said "We don't know that for certain".

Klaus said "I'm willing to gamble. Marcel is with us. He has this friend Joe who will lead Francesca to believe that Cami has the stake somewhere and from there she can lead them to the warehouse you have been telling me about stocking the wolf bane".

Elijah said "It's too risky! The stake didn't just disappear, someone has it".

Klaus shrugged and said "One enemy at a time! In the end, we'll slay them all".

He looked up as Hayley entered the dinning room. Looking at her made him realize that he had not seen her for a long time as he realized that she was looking too weak and fatigued.

Hayley was looking at her hand on the chair when she looked up and saw him sitting down holding the table with a pained expression. She and Elijah looked a teach other and realized that he was feeling the moonlight rings were being activated and they were making him weak.

Klaus took a deep breath and said "Tonight, we just have to plant the right seeds, and for that, we need help. If they believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come for me when I am weak. Each ring you retrieve will strengthen me, but I will still at a disadvantage".

Elijah said "Ergo, any hope of our success depends entirely upon our working together". He looks at Hayley and continued "The two of you can no longer afford to retreat to separate corners".

Hayley looks over at Klaus, who sighs and stands up to look at her and said "This is our fight. Are you ready for battle, Hayley?"

Hayley heart was breaking at the devastated look on his face but she was feeling the same way so she said "Just promise me that Francesca doesn't come out of this alive".

Klaus smiled but she noticed that he smile didnt reach his eyes and said "her head will be delivered to you on a silver platter, little wolf".

Eliajh looked at Klaus and said "I'll deal with the last piece of the puzzle" and left.

Hayley left her room as she smelled wolves in the compound and was heading down when she stopped for a second in front of his room and entered it and saw him kneeling on the floor. She stared at his back feeling angry at Genevieve and Francesca. Seeing him so weak made her angry, more angry then she had ever been.

Klaus could sense her but he refused to look at her at first but then he slowly turned to her and their eyes met just for a second when she turned with determination and left.

And then he felt himself gaining strength and knew that either Elijah or Hayley had taken someone down.

Hayley was going down when she saw two of the werewolves head for one of the staircases, where Hayley whooshed toward them and snaps both of their necks instantly. She slips each of their rings off of their fingers, and Klaus, having regained more strength, smirks and grabs his palette off of the nearby easel.

Klaus was kneeling on the ground in his room feeling frustration wash over him as he couldn't muster up energy to go after those wolves himself when he heard her say "Have I mentioned that I've had a rotten couple of months?" and then his hybrid hearing picked up hissing and he knew from that sound that she had transformed and he knew after that only one thing can happen. He smiled and tried to get up but couldnt.

He could feel his strength returning in his body which was telling him that Hayley, Marcel and Elijah were taking rings off wolves. With each ring being taken off the strength was returning and he was managing to muster up energy to go after those wolves himself when he sensed two men approaching him, he picked up his paintbrushes, flipped them and waited till they got closer and then turned around quickly and threw the paintbrushes towards them. They penetrated their throat and they fell on the ground. Klaus got up from the ground and went to them and grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the canvas on the ground and knelt down again and picked up his paint brushes and dipped them in blood of those men and started to make a smiley face on the canvas.

As he was drawing the circles for the eyes on the smiley face he heard her say "Oliver seeing you lurking around here gives me so much pleasure. You think you are strong because of that ring you wear? You're nothing. We were strong, we were part of a pack, and you ruined it".

He wanted to hold her as her voice broke at the end of the sentence but he couldn't do anything. And then he heard her say as he drew the smile on the smiley face "If I see you with one of these again, I will kill you myself".

He knew by the way his body gained energy that she had just taken off another ring and then he heard Elijah voice "Hayley, you might want to handle something".

Klaus was thinking about what he was talking about when he sensed him in his room and said "I see that you have taken care of business".

Elijah said "not exactly!"

Klaus turned towards her and said angrily "you let her go".

Elijah said "not exactly" with a smirk bringing a smile on Klaus's lips and he understood what Elijah was saying to her earlier.

He turned back to his painting and continued to do so with a smile on his lips feeling somewhat relaxed for the first time in the past four months.

Klaus was lying on his bed reading her last email again when he heard her shout "Francesca looked me in the eye and begged me for her life as I tore her apart. But I don't feel better! I don't feel peace! I don't feel anything".

He switched off his cell and closed his eyes but continued to listen to them.

Elijah said to her "It's perfectly natural given what you're experiencing.."

She said desperately "Nothing about what I am, Elijah, is natural!

Elijah continued in the soothing voice "As a hybrid, you will begin to experience feelings with a greater intensity. It will take time to master control"

Hayley said "no, I don't want to live like this, Elijah. I hate it! When I was living with the Crescents in the Bayou, I finally understood the... purity of being a wolf... the nobility. I killed eight wolves tonight before I got to Francesca. Eight of my own people. What's noble about that? I acted no better than a…"

Klaus knew at once what she was going to say and said in an undertone "dont say it" Elijah said "than a vampire"

Hayley said "everything is changed. I have lost my daughter. I am not a wolf anymore. My baby's father does not even talk to me. I am alone in all of this".

Klaus cursed himself when Elijah said "Hayley he is going through the same thing you are. You both need time to coup with this loss and you will. You will get her back. I promise you".

And then there was quiet.

He turned the phone on and hit the reply button after a lot of thought and started typing _"what? I am sorry for your loss. Why didnt you tell me this before…."_ he read it in frustration and then erased the last sentence and then started typing again _"I am sorry I didnt get to you early…"_ he started to erase it again in frustration and then turned the cell phone off and punched his pillow and tried to sleep and managed it after managed to get some sleep.

Next morning when he woke up after refreshing himself he went down and saw Elijah standing in the courtyard. He went towards him and saw that he had those stones on the table in front of him and sat down "could you not just take a sledgehammer to them?"

Elijah said rolling up his sleeve and gathering a pitcher of water in a stone bowl with burning charcoal in it "These were forged by a witch, brother. And, as such, only the elements of fire and water can destroy them.

Elijah looked at his depressed face and said "I'd have thought this would have brought you greater pleasure".

Klaus said in a depressed voice "As would I. This was my fault. All of it". he continued in a breaking voice as Elijah looked at him in surprise "If I had just accepted Hayley's pregnancy instead of playing king... I should have listened to you. Instead, my greed and my envy robbed me of my daughter. My actions led to the release of the weapon that can kill not just me, but you".

Eljiah said "In a thousand years, I've survived your attempts to destroy me, brother. I imagine I can survive this" as he gathered up the stones and dropped them in the bowl with the burning charcoal.

Klaus said "You chase my redemption, like a man rolling a stone up an endless mountain".

Elijah picked up the pitcher and poured the water over the stones and charcoal, destroying them said "well, no mountain is endless, brother. Some are just steeper than others"

Klaus stared in the bowl, where the stones have broken apart, revealing small drops of Klaus' blood.

Elijah said "As much as I would like to be the one to comfort Hayley in this moment, I believe that only you can understand her grief".

Klaus said "We lost our child... I mean, what could I possibly say to ease her pain?"

Elijah said "Whatever she needs to hear".

Klaus went to the living room where he could sense her sitting. He looked at her for a moment and then Klaus walked to her as she was sitting on the sofa holding her head and sat next to her on the coffee table and said "everything will be okay".

Hayley said "when? I am a hybrid now. If I cannot get through this one day without having a breakdown then how will I last this eternity".

Klaus looked at her desperate face and said "Hayley I have lived a thousand year. I have had my share of happiness, triumphs, loves, defeats. With passage of time everything fades away and only vibrant moments are left. You will have yours too".

Hayley said in a weepy voice "no Klaus, I cannot until I hold her in my arms again".

Klaus gulped his own tears and said "and you will. I promise you will Hayley".

He got up and sat opposite her on the sofa and said "listen we will get her back. I know we were at odd for the past couple of months. I was unable to handle it but now I have resolved that issue and I want us to be family. We will fight our enemies as a family and will get her back".

Hayley looked at him and said "Klaus I don't know what to say. I just miss her so much".

Klaus said "I know Hayley".

Hayley said "no you don't understand. I lost her. You treated me like an incubator while I had her and now that she is gone I don't know what my place is in this house".

He got up from the table and sat opposite her on the sofa and said "yes Hayley I know that I treated you very bad during your pregnancy and not a day go by when I don't regret my actions. It is because of me and my enemies that you are in this mess. We lost our daughter because of my desire to become a king. If I had abandoned my desire… no let me say it" as he saw her about to say something and continued "If I had abandoned my desire to become the king of New Orleans we wouldn't have lost her".

Hayley said "no Klaus it was not your fault. It was your mother's hand. She did it for some purpose that I don't know but we both decided to send her away with Rebekah so that she is safe. It was the right decision".

She stopped talking and looked at his bend head and said trying to keep her voice calm and casual "I have been thinking that now that I am not pregnant and Hope is not even here may be I should move to…" she couldn't finish her sentence when he looked up.

He said at once "no Hayley. Not this time. I should have asked you to move back in sooner but I will not let anything like that happen this time".

Hayley suddenly exploded and said "why? I don't have any place in your life. I am just her mother and she is not even here. No one sees me other than being your baby mama".

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then said "I thought you liked baby mama and that is why you suggested it"

Hayley smiled at that and then she looked up at him slowly and saw that he was staring at her too.

Hayley suddenly looked up and said "what?"

Klaus stared at her and said "I said I thought that you liked baby mama and that is why you suggested it"

She straightened and said in confusion "Klaus I never …" but couldn't finish her sentence as he continued to stare at her. She suddenly knew why she had not been getting his emails but she shook her head and said "no it cannot be" but when he didnt say anything and kept on looking at her she said softly while controlling the tears and the shock at this realization "I don't know how. I just know that my reaction was the same".

She said "you knew. You knew it was me".

Klaus let go of her hand and said "yes I found out just before you moved to the bayou Hayley".

Hayley said "why didnt you tell me Klaus? Is that why you stopped replying to me?"

Klaus said with frustration "told you what Hayley? How should I have told you that the person with whom you were being so comfortable and thought of your friend was in fact me whom you hate".

Hayley said "I told you in those emails that I don't hate you. Yes I hated you when you made me mad but then …"

Klaus nodded and said "yes I know but I told you she deserve better".

Hayley said "and I convinced you that you were wrong. So was that all just words when you said that you may be starting to fall for me".

Klaus looked into her eyes and said "no Hayley, they were not but…"

Hayley suddenly shouted "all these months and you knew? why would you do this to me and when you knew that I needed you".

Klaus said softly "you think you were alone in that pain".

Hayley snapped "how could I know? I poured my heart to you. You knew exactly what I was going through and you didnt make any move Klaus. Did you even read my email after what happened".

When he kept quiet she whispered "you read my last email?"

Klaus stared into her eyes and said "yes and no me and my baby mama are not doing better then you and your roommate too. We lost her too".

Hayley asked in a desperate voice "why didnt you tell me about all of this Klaus?"

Klaus said "I dont know what to say except that I didnt know how to handle it. Finding out that you were the person to whom I opened myself to. I never open myself to anyone but I did and it frustrated me that you know so much about me and how I really feel about you".

Hayley stared at him wiping the tear that had slid down her cheek and asked "are you ashamed of your feelings for me or to our child?"

Klaus said "no. But given a choice I probably wouldn't have told you about those feelings".

Hayley felt a lump in her throat and said with difficulty "why?"

Klaus said in frustration "love is vampire's weakness Hayley and I don't want to be weak. I hate being weak. My father viewed me as weak and I just hate that feeling".

Hayley said "love makes you strong too if you let it".

When he kept quiet she continued "where do we go from here?"

Klaus shook his head and said "we need to get her back. And for that we need to work together. We defeated our mother and her witches when we stood together. We can fight if we stand together as a family".

He put his hand on top of hers on her knee for a second and was starting to get up when she pulled him back and said "don't do this now. Please listen to me. You just said that we are in this together. Didnt you" .

He looked at her pleading face and said "Hayley I cannot do this right now. I need to focus on her".

Hayley said "I know you cannot but please don't shut me out like you have been doing for so many months. I need you. I have already lost Hope. I cannot lose you too".

He sat down again opposite her and said "we will get her back. I promise" and lifted her hand and kissed it gently as she let her tears that she had been holding for the past four months fall down her cheek uncontrollably and he brought her closer to him and hugged her and kissed her on her head as it rested against his chest. After what felt like eternity of crying he said to her "Hayley, I think you need to rest".

She shook her head but separated herself from him and said "will you come with me?"

He wiped her tear and nodded.

He stood up and pulled her up on her feet too. They both turned towards the door when they saw Elijah standing at the door. His eyes met with Elijah's for a second and he wondered how long had he been standing there but from his expressions he realized enough. Elijah nodded with a slight smile and stepped aside as they both left the living room.

Ten minutes later Hayley was lying in her bed with Klaus's arm around her waist and him whispering in her ear "we will get her back. I will get my family back together. You and Hope are my family".

The End


End file.
